Blanca Realidad
by Luna Ming
Summary: 3ra y última parte de la Trilogía 'TONOS'. Lo peor ya ha pasado, es momento de reconstruir el presente... y ¿que mejor que empezar con Hogwarts? - Sirius y Remus descubren que nunca han tenido una cita con Hermione, rectificarlo solo puede complicarlo
1. Dediscitum, Corrigiendo lo Imposible

_Nota:_ **AHHHHH!! **Me odio!! Nunca nada me sale como quiero!! Al final, Blanca Realidad no va a ser un One-Shot como yo quería... no! La historia, como las anteriores tomó vida propia y claro!! la chica tenía que salir de más de 1 capítulo!!

Bueno, volviendo al tema entre manos... será de más de 1 capítulo, pero con suerte no va a ser de 9 u 8 como los anteriores... (Si fuera por seguir una tradición, debería ser de 7, pero no creo que llegue a tanto.)

Tercera y última parte de la serie TONOS, como dije en un principio... solo falta el blanco y aquí está.

Espero que todos estén bien y que disfruten de esta última parte.

Besos y abrazos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Blanca Realidad I**

**Dediscitum, ****Corrigiendo lo Imposible**

Había tomado tiempo, pero finalmente Peter, Remus y Sirius había comenzado a sanar la amistad que los había caracterizado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Era difícil decir como habían empezado, ya que la desconfianza que se había creado durante más de década y media era difícil olvidar…

Sin embargo, lentamente, paso a paso, estaban llegando allí.

Por suerte para ellos, los 14 más jóvenes no le habían conocido antes del incidente, así que rápidamente entraron en confianza con el hombre gracias al cual la profecía se había puesto en movimiento.

Eso, claro, no ponía mejor al hombre…

Todo lo contrario, le costó 1 mes entero aprender los símbolos que los 14 tenían grabados en sus frentes para poder reconocerlos sin confundirse de nombre, que los 14 tuvieran la misma edad y fueran dos grupos de 7 personas iguales, no ayudaba… el hecho de que había sido criados juntos había logrado que esa parte de empezar las frases y otros las termine como hacían los gemelos Fred y George fuera más un tornado de gente hablando que una simple charla…

De hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que ellos tenían que ver con el hecho de que sus dos amigos de la infancia hubieran entrado a su recamara de improviso y ahora estuvieran desgastando la alfombra en su ir y venir incesante.

Los dos tenían cara de nervios, Remus tenía el cabello desordenado y sus ojos parecían recorrer un texto invisible en el aire, mientras Sirius se estaba tirando del cabello y su rostro parecía no decidirse por un color. A una velocidad inaudita pasaba del blanco fantasmal a un verde enfermo y un rojo tomate.

"Chicos… no por incomodarlos… pero, ¡¿podrían dejar de pasearse y decirme que demonios pasa?!" Estalló Wormtail exasperado luego de 15 minutos de lo mismo.

Finalmente los dos magos dirigieron a él sus dos miradas de terror… ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

"Tenemos problemas." Se quejó Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de cuerpo y medio, mientras se tapaba los ojos con los brazos.

"Grandes problemas…" Aclaró Remus mientras caía al lado de su amante.

"Problemas colosales…"

"Problemas de los cuales no nos vamos a salvar."

"Oigan, ustedes dos… si ya terminaron con el melodrama, necesito saber que problemas, sino no les puedo ayudar." Trató Peter de razonar.

"Es que no sabemos por donde empezar…"

"Desde el principio, claro."

"Bueno… Todo empezó cuando Quinn entró a nuestro cuarto para hablarnos de algo…"

* * *

_Ambos hombres estaban ayudando a Hermione a arreglar los papeles de cuentas, como el gasto en velas, harinas, los muebles rotos por los septillizos y las paredes tiradas por los gemelos, sin contar el baño que habían explotado solo para conseguir un inodoro de recuerdo por el primer año de Hogwarts donde le enviaron uno a Ginevra cuando alguien tocó la puerta._

"_Pase."_

_Un muchacho de 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos miel entró algo avergonzado._

"_Quinn, novato a punto de entrar en la academia."_

"_Toma asiento, Quinn, ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó Sirius._

_A pesar de que Quinn era genéticamente hijo de Remus, entre los tres se habían encargado de criar a todos, así que no era raro que Quinn fuera más apegado a él que al mismo Remus… De hecho, Ancor y Carten, que eran genéticamente de él sacaban más de Remus en cuanto a conducta. _

"_Bueno… verán… el otro día en Diagon Alley conocí a una chica y desde entonces nos mandamos cartas. Tenía esperanza de poder hablar con mamá sobre el tema."_

"_Lo siento, pero tu madre está algo ocupada preparando todo para el próximo curso. Ya sabes que va a traer a dos semi-gigantes, así que se está encargando de las acomodaciones de estos…"_

"_Oh, bueno…" El chico se removía incómodo en su asiento, mientras trataba de no ver a sus dos padres directo a los ojos. "Es que quería pedirle de salir… ya saben, una cita. Pero… bueno, he estado fuera más que la mayoría de los que viven en Pyramide pero no sé que debo hacer en una cita."_

_Los dos hombres se encogieron de hombros viéndose el uno al otro y luego al muchacho. Definitivamente eso no era algo que Hermione pudiera responder por experiencia, pero, seguramente ella podría darle un consejo mejor al chico que alguno de ellos dos._

"_Pues… No sé, llévala a almorzar a algún lugar que no sea demasiado ostentoso y cuando vallan a caminar cómprale algo, fíjate que es lo que está mirando." Aconsejó Sirius lo mejor que pudo, siendo el único de los dos con mayor cantidad de contacto femenino a causa del 'pequeño problema peludo' de Remus._

"_¿Ustedes que hicieron en la primera cita con mamá?" Preguntó de repente el chico frunciendo el ceño._

_Remus abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente viendo a su hijo adolescente como si se hubiera transformado en una hidra. Le siguió Sirius, que abrió la boca y trató de formar palabras, pero ningún sonido solió de ella._

_Frunció también el ceño, como si tratara de concentrarse y se quedó así durante varios minutos, con los ojos de los otros dos sobre él._

_Se llevó la mano en a la barbilla, aun pensando, hasta que llegó a una conclusión._

"_Remus… estamos en problemas."_

_Ante ese descubrimiento, sin siguiera despedirse del hijo de ambos, salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de Peter en busca de ayuda._

* * *

"Bien… ahora. ¿Cuáles son los problemas?" Trató nuevamente Wormtail desde su escritorio en el cuarto individual.

"¡Que nunca tuvimos una cita con Hermione!" Gritó exasperado Sirius, mientras Moony escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Peter se quedó mirándoles como si estuvieran locos.

"No esperarán que me crea eso… ¿Hace cuanto que están casados?"

"Pues, tomando en cuenta que ella tenía 15 años, yo empecé a salir con ella cuando tenía 14 años… 20 años de Pyramide… Oficialmente 3 años, extraoficialmente 21." Dijo Remus algo más tranquilo que su pareja allí presente.

"No pudo haber sido tan mala…"

"¡No! ¡No fue mala, porque nunca sucedió!" Intervino otra vez Sirius.

Wormtail se quedó mirando a los dos como si tuvieran dos cabezas, luego de tantos años juntos, uno espera que al menos hubieran salido a cenar una vez…

"Están bromeando…" Trató otra vez sin poder creerlo.

"¡No!" Respondieron a la vez y al ver las caras serias, trató de ahogar la risa.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Sin poder más, estalló en una carcajada burlona con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Los otros dos le veían como se retorcía por aire y tosía en busca de aliento a la vez que caía de la silla al suelo y acurrucándose en forma fetal para poder contenerse.

Los otros dos magos le lanzaron un hechizo de silencio y se volvieron a tirar sobre la cama, hasta que el tercero se tranquilizó y con un movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo.

"Ustedes los Black no hacen las cosas de la manera normal, ¿cierto?" Dijo luego de arreglarse la túnica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que ocultaba la risa que en realidad quería proferir. "¿Qué van a hacer? Digo, ya están técnicamente casados con ella… ¿Qué hay de los regalos?"

"Los regalos se los damos para navidad y su cumpleaños… aunque ya no sabemos la fecha exacta de este con tantos cambios de tiempo." Explicó Remus.

"Deberíamos invitarla a salir, ahora que ya no hay tanto peligro fuera salvo por algunos mortífagos que se nos escaparon, ¿Tu que dices, Peter?"

"Pues, no es mala idea… seguramente disfrute el hecho de salir un poco. Lo poco que conozco de Hermione, ella da su vida por este establecimiento y todos sus alumnos, pero necesita salir un poco más… 20 años encerrada no es algo que sea sano para nadie."

"¿Qué consejo nos puedes dar?" Preguntó algo más esperanzado Remus ante la idea de sacar a pasear a su pareja femenina.

"Oigan, nada de consejos… ¿Recuerdan? ¿Rata por 12 años no les dice nada?" Señaló el más bajo de los tres.

"Pff… Si, pero tu no has estado encerrado o escapando durante 30 años… aparte, desde que regresamos aun no le he dicho que fui yo quien abrió la 'caja de Pandora'…"

"Dime que la esperanza aun sigue dentro, porque tenemos 14 demonios sueltos por tu travesura." Le respondió Remus mirándole de costado. "Han pasado 10 años, Sirius… tienes que decírselo en algún momento."

"Lo sé… pero nunca parece ser el momento adecuado."

"¿Por qué no le proponen matrimonio otra vez?" Opinó Wormtail desde su silla, balanceándola en dos patas.

"**¡NO!**" Gritaron los otros dos aun más horrorizados, haciendo que Peter caiga de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?" Preguntó asustado ante la reacción de sus amigos, que le veían ahora si como si se encontraran en medio de una casa maldita.

"Nosotros…" Comenzó Remus.

"… nunca le…" Tragó Sirius.

"¿Me están queriendo decir que nunca le pidieron matrimonio?" Espantado, Peter se sentó otra vez, esto no era bueno…

"Como la guerra se acercaba, bueno, le dimos prioridad a eso y nunca creímos…"

Wormtail suspiró pesadamente.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black y Remus 'Moony' Lupin habían pasado por alto la parte 'romántica' de una relación y la habían dejado pasar de largo durante… ¿20 años?

Sirius, el casanova, el hombre al cual todas las mujeres se tiraban cuando iban a Hogwarts, aquel que no se avergonzaba de presentarse con una mujer diferente cada semana estaba teniendo problemas con una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer… su _ESPOSA_ en eso.

Remus… el chico tímido, que temía poner en peligro a las mujeres por su licantropía, aquel al que las mujeres se le alejaban cada vez que parecía que tendrían algo serio por el mismo tema, jamás había salido con la única mujer que vio más allá de eso en lo que se transformaba tres noches del mes…

Esto era un desastre…

Y él era el primero en enterarse, no quería ni imaginarse cuando se enteraran sus hijos…

Estos, definitivamente iban a reírse un buen rato.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los despachos del lugar revisando las cartas que habían llegado hacía solo unos minutos sin enterarse de lo que ocurría en el cuarto de Peter.

Esperaba que Hagrid y Olympe estuvieran cómodos en el lugar, sin contar a Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, Pansy, Daphne y Millicent, las Slytherin de su curso, Dennis, el hermano menor de Colin, Rose, Laura y Owen, un grupo de Hufflepuff y otros tantos…

Sin embargo, y para su desagrado, la mayoría de los que asistirían serían Slytherins, lo cual solo podía significar problemas.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la última carta, la cual le atraía de sobremanera dado que llevaba el sello y logo de Hogwarts, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Salvador, un Caeli de segundo curso, egresado solo hacía unos meses.

"Salvador, Caeli perteneciente a la tríada 'Imagen'…" Avisó el chico agitado, recargándose ligeramente en la puerta.

"Pasa y toma asiento." Indicó, dejando la carta a un lado mientras el chico hacía lo que le había mandado. "Dime que ocurre…"

"Hoy nos tocaba hacer la ronda junto con Poppy como sanadora en caso de emergencia…" Explicó claramente avergonzado. "Yo iba por el aire y mis compañeros caminando, mientras que Poppy iba en forma… canina."

Adivinando a donde iba todo esto, se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Si un Caeli iba a ella con problemas nada bueno podía pasar.

"En un momento nos separamos y… bueno… fue llevada a la perrera."

"Cielo santo…"

"Necesitamos que alguien valla a sacarla."

"Es la cuarta vez que algo así sucede…" Agregó con un ligero sufrir. "¿Por qué no avisaste a Ronald?"

"No lo puedo encontrar… me han dicho que fue a buscar a los septillizos con Harry."

Con un suspiro se paró, acomodándose la camiseta y los shorts unas tallas más grandes para que no lo parecieran tanto.

Recogió algo de un cajón, algo de dinero muggle y se giró al hombre sentado delante de ella.

"Vamos antes de que alguien más se la lleve. Guía el camino."

El viaje fue rápido, considerando que se aparecieron en un callejón detrás de la perrera que contenía a la sanadora.

"Buenas." Llamó desde el escritorio de recepción a quien debiera estar atendiendo en ese instante.

"Buenos días… ¿En que puedo ayudarles?" Preguntó una mujer mayor de cabello gris.

"Estamos buscando una perra que se nos ha perdido. Tiene un collar igual a este, con el nombre Poppy al reverso." Aclaró mostrándole su propio collar.

"Oh, querida… una familia se la acaba de llevar." Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Una mano en su hombro evitó que estallara, esto era grabe.

Tenían que encontrarla enseguida antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no era simplemente un perro.

"Disculpe, pero… ¿Me podría dar la dirección de la familia que la adoptó?" Preguntó Salvador a la mujer mientras ella trataba de calibrar su mente ante la idea de que la cabeza de enfermeros estuviera atrapada en su forma canina en un lugar desconocido.

"Claro, señor, espere un segundo."

Fue así como 30 minutos más tarde los encontró a ellos con el resto de la tríada frente a una pequeña casa con un amplio parque frontal y una casa de perro hecha en madera al frente.

Salvador había tomado la forma de un gorrión y se encontraba parado sobre un faro, mientras que el resto se encontraban escondidos entre las sombras.

Allí afuera, un niño jugaba con la pequeña perra blanca y movía la cola impulsándole a atraparle. Dicha perra tenía un collar… el collar de un Canis.

Esperaron durante minutos, hasta que un hombre salió a la puerta, llamando al pequeño Brian adentro, dejando a la perra afuera sola, que rápidamente se transformó en la mujer mayor, que veía la casa con algo de angustia.

"Es una familia de magos… la mujer murió en la batalla hace dos años." Habló aparentemente a la nada, hasta que Hermione finalmente salió para pararse a su lado. "El niño estaba deprimido, el padre tiene que pasar mucho tiempo con su hermanita que recién había nacido cuando la madre fue a pelear. Pensó que un perro le alegraría un poco… pero no quería ir a Diagon, demasiados recuerdos."

La más joven le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Está bien, Poppy… no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto."

"Déjame quedarme un poco más… solo un poco, si puedo traer algo de felicidad a este lugar es lo menos que puedo hacer…"

La joven se quedó pensando, mientras giraba las posibilidades en su cabeza. Podía hacerlo, no era quien para negarle…

"Hablaré con el padre… te puedes quedar una semana y luego conseguiremos un perro parecido a ti."

La mujer mayor asintió levemente, volviéndose a transformar, mientras que ella iba directo a la puerta, tocándola.

Un hombre de unos 35 años se encontraba allí, abriendo la puerta.

La vista de este recorrió la pequeña figura vestida con unos cortos verde oscuros y una remera blanca sin mangas que llevaba un emblema sobre el corazón.

Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un lugar… en el cuello, donde la gargantilla de cuero reposaba, siendo realzada por la palidez de su piel.

"Creí que solo era un rumor…" Dijo desconcertado y maravillado a la vez.

"Señor, creo que me debo presentar. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane de Pyramide." Aclaró al ver que el hombre había quedado estático.

"Wow… Pase, pase…" Dijo rápidamente dándole lugar para que entre a un pequeño, pero cómodo, salón con algunos sillones. "¿Desea té? ¿Algo para comer?"

La muchacha le vio más sorprendida y algo incómoda ante el repentino entusiasmo del hombre al estar ante su presencia.

"Un vaso de agua estaría bien…" Respondió algo dudosa.

"Claro, enseguida…" Rápidamente sacó de su pantalón una varita y conjuró un vaso con agua para luego pasárselo. "¿A que debo tan maravillosa visita?"

"No creí que me conociera…" Su entrecejo se frunció tratando de recordar si realmente lo conocía y no lo recordaba.

"No, claro que no… de hecho, se rumorea que el 'Colegio Pyramide' es solo una farsa, un cuento para niños."

"¿Entonces como sabía que podía confiar en mi?"

"Llevas un collar de Canis. Se dice que es el grupo de investigación y desarrollo. He escuchado tanto sobre ese Colegio… mi hijo siempre dice que cuando crezca desearía ir allí… un lugar donde nadie te va a traicionar, donde la paz entre los opuestos existe… es el sueño de todos."

Hermione asintió… jamás lo había pensado así, pero desde ese punto de vista, tenía razón… Pyramide era un lugar soñado, por el cual pocos se habían jugado.

"Si lo plantea así, Pyramide es realmente un lugar ideal para muchos… Veo que sabe bastante de nosotros, sin embargo no se su nombre aun…"

"Disculpe mis modales. Soy Gerard, calculo que el apellido no importa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó sonriente.

"No, claro que no… tanto ha pasado fuera de las paredes del colegio que no sé… no tenía idea que el ministerio ahora negaba nuestra existencia…"

"Espero no ser indiscreto, pero, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está en Pyramide?"

"En tiempo de Pyramide se podría decir que hace 25 años que estoy dentro de ella. En tiempo real ya van a ser 3 años"

"Valla… eso es mucho tiempo. Me encantaría saber más sobre ese colegio."

"Si quiere puede formar parte del siguiente curso, pero eso implica un gran trabajo de su parte… no es fácil adaptarse, especialmente para alguien de más de 20 años, ya con una vida aquí afuera."

"No creo ser capaz… tengo a mis hijos aquí... debo pensar en ellos."

"He criado a mis 14 hijos allí, no creo que tenga problemas con ello si así lo desea. Sin contar que Poppy podría cuidarlo mientras usted presencia las clases."

"¿Poppy? El perro que le compré a mi hijo se llama sí…" Respondió desconcertado ante una nueva información.

"Lo que tiene allí afuera no es realmente un perro, es la cabeza de sanadores del colegio en su forma animaga. Estaba patrullando la zona cuando los hombres de la perrera la atraparon."

"Oh, lo siento… yo no sabía."

"No se preocupe, no tenía idea de quien era y es entendible. Entre usted y yo, Poppy se ve muy tierna en su forma animaga." Al momento un ladrido agudo se escuchó. "Bueno, parece que de todas formas escuchó…"

"Pero… el pago… no tengo mucho que ofrecer por mi estadía…"

"Gerard, no es necesario pagar en Pyramide… el pago es el cuidar de todo el resto. Nosotros cuidamos de la gente y eso es suficiente pago. Aparte, entre la primera generación tenemos la fortuna de los Black, los Zabini, los Goyle y los Malfoy. Dinero es definitivamente algo que no necesitamos."

"Dios… ¿En serio me está invitando a asistir?" Preguntó más esperanzado que antes.

"Si, pero antes… Poppy quería quedarse unos días. Se ha apegado a su hijo, así que en 1 semana irán con ella a la mansión. Claro, primero que nada, lo mejor será que se la presente."

Dejó que un silbido escapara de sus labios y con un movimiento de la mano abrió mágicamente la puerta por la cual entró el pequeño perrito que Gerard había conseguido en la perrera.

Como si de nada se tratara, el perrito se transformó en una mujer mayor con cabello casi blanco, delgada y alta, que inclinó la cabeza.

"Poppy, cabeza de sanadores, Canis."

"Hermione Jane, Líder Canis y Directora del Colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra. Y él es Gerard, Novato." Respondió la otra.

De un salto, el hombre se paró azorado.

"¿Tu eres la directora?" Inquirió.

"Así es… Una de las fundadoras del lugar."

"Wow… solo… Wow."

"Los dejaré para que arreglen como harán las cosas esta semana y la próxima espero verlos de regreso. Hasta entonces Calista se hará cargo de la enfermería." Avisó mientras salía por la puerta, revisando que nadie le viera para lanzar una señal de que regresaba al colegio antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar, de un lado a otro en la sala de conferencias donde todos los miembros de Pyramide se encontraban viéndole.

En las primeras filas estaban los miembros destacados… a la derecha la primera generación y a la izquierda la segunda, todos divididos por triadas y por trinidades, los grupos de tres tríadas.

Harry y Ron estaban en sus tronos, a ambos lados del suyo, que había estado vacante desde que entró y comenzó a caminar pensando y considerando todo, sin embargo, el silencio solemne de todos solo ayudaba que se siguiera perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos.

No había hablado con nadie aun de esto, así que debería poner en consideración todos los aspectos…

La decisión estaba tomada.

Se paró viendo de frente a la masa de personas que le miraban expectantes y comenzó a hablar.

"Estimados miembros de Pyramide. A lo largo del tiempo he llegado a notar que nos hemos encerrado demasiado y que casi no hemos tenido contacto con el mundo exterior… no que me queje realmente, pero hay muchos que necesitan volver a vivir. La idea cuando la primera generación se graduó fue que volvieran a integrarse al mundo mágico. Pero entiendo que eso no fue posible." Comenzó a hablar tan calmada como podía. "No los voy a obligar a irse, son bienvenidos aquí siempre… ese no es el tema de esta noche."

La chica se giró a la pared blanca que se encontraba detrás de ella y chasqueando los dedos, una carta apareció como si se tratara de una diapositiva.

"Al no estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el exterior salvo por contadas ocasiones, no hemos estado enterados de que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha cerrado durante un año, causando que muchos jóvenes pierdan un año de escolaridad. Eso no nos afecta salvo porque nosotros somos la causa de este cierre temporal."

Podía ver a varios de la segunda generación con preguntas y sospechas, pero lo dejó pasar, ahora respondería de todas formas.

"Como notarán, en la primera generación les hemos 'quitado' al profesor de pociones y a la enfermera, que de todas formas regresaron el primer año, pero el segundo no. En la segunda generación tenemos al celador, Argus, la profesora de transfiguración, Minerva, la profesora de adivinación, Sybil, la profesora de Aritmancia, Septima y el profesor de encantamientos, Filius. Para la tercer generación se espera al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus, a la profesora de Herbología, Pomona, La profesora de Astrología, Aurora, la bibliotecaria, Irma y finalmente a la instructora de Vuelo, Rolanda. Lo cual, en gran medida significa que Hogwarts se quedará sin Staff."

Muchos tomaron aire sonoramente y el antiguo staff de Hogwarts parecía con ganas de quejarse.

"Esta mañana recibí una carta del Director Dumblendore. Entiendo que los antiguos profesores no tengan intenciones de regresar, pero de alguna forma hay que solucionar esto, así que he decidido crear una rotativa para cubrir los puestos, la cual excluye a los anteriores profesores que ya cubrieron los puestos por varios años…"

Un suspiro de alivio común entre los mencionados se escuchó, así que luego de que la información fue comprendida, siguió hablando para explicar lo que se proponía.

"Los primeros 3 años serán cubiertos por miembros de la primera generación, los siguientes 3 por la segunda y así será hasta que el profesor Dumblendore ya no nos necesite. Cada año uno de nosotros tres irá con ustedes para mantener los problemas controlados…" Aclaró.

Se giró a su trono y levantó de él un pergamino, leyéndolo.

"Bueno, luego de haber dado el discurso, anunciaré quienes nos acompañarán. Sirius Orión, tomarás el puesto de transfiguraciones y cabeza de la casa Gryffindor. Remus Jhon, profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Ginevra Molly, Profesora de encantamientos. Charles, Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Cabeza de Ravenclaw, Gregory, Profesor de Aritmancia. Luna, Profesora de Adivinación." Se detuvo un momento e hizo cara de desgracia antes de anunciar a los siguientes dos. "Frederik George y George Frederik… profesores de pociones. Neville, profesor de Herbología y cabeza de Hufflepuff. Blaise enseñará Vuelo y yo seré la profesora de Astrología y Cabeza de Slytherin. Miranda cubrirá el puesto de enfermera."

Todos los nombrados, salvo los gemelos hicieron caras.

Nadie quería irse… y menos por un año, aunque no se perdieran de nada.

"Los septillizos asistirán como 5to año, para que conozcan un poco más de la cultura fuera de estas paredes. A causa de lo acontecido durante el final de 6to año de Hogwarts para nosotros tres, varios de los que vendrán a aprender aquí van a estar cursando el último año, no se dejen intimidar. También, me gustaría que arreglen algunos para saber en que estaba pensando el ministerio cuando negó nuestra existencia, aun antes de que el director del departamento de la Aplicación Mágica decidiera mandar a un grupo de aurores delante nuestro."

Los tres mencionados se vieron algo avergonzados… es cierto, ellos no sabían nada sobre esto hasta que les habían dado la orden de ir… era más, no los recordaban de la batalla final.

"Una gran cantidad de hechizos de olvido a las masas fue aplicado para borrar rastros de nuestra existencia, cosa que recién hoy me he enterado, gracias a un mago que se unirá a nosotros en el tercer curso. Él solo se salvó de ese hecho por haber ido a vivir a un barrio muggle con sus dos hijos luego de que su esposa muriera en la batalla final. Poppy se quedará con él y con sus hijos una semana, hasta que regrese, Calista se hará cargo de la enfermería."

La mujer asintió su aceptación.

"Los que mencioné antes, partiremos en 1 semana, llegaremos justo a tiempo para el banquete de inicio de curso. Deben presentarse en el comedor a las 4pm para el viaje, hasta entonces, hagan sus despedidas y empaquen… '**Vim Pyramidis in saxibus quadratis**'. Pueden marchar."

Todos salieron, salvo por ella, su hijo y el mejor amigo de ambos, con los cuales intercambió miradas, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…" Finalmente Ron interrumpió el silencio incómodo.

"Yo también espero que sea así… créeme que yo también lo deseo."

--

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la mansión, tres personas se reunían.

"Es perfecto, si estamos en Hogwarts podremos salir a pasear y tener más de una cita con ella…"

"Sirius… de todas formas estaremos trabajando y sabes que a Hermione no le gusta que le distraigan cuando está haciendo algo." Interrumpió Remus, que estaba parado al lado de Peter.

"Si quieren mi opinión, en esto Sirius tiene razón… será la primera vez que salgan y se establezcan fuera de la mansión por lo que mencionaron, eso sin contar el año anterior a la batalla final. Ya no hay tanto peligro y son capaces de defenderse a si mismos de los mortífagos que quedan sueltos… es, a mi modesto entender, hora de que comiencen a vivir. Enamórenla, conquístenla… no han tenido oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora, así que aprovéchenlo."

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando al que había hablado maravillados.

"Peter… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?" Preguntó Padfoot asombrado a lo que el más bajo solo sonrió ligeramente.

"El tiempo me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Sirius. Yo también quiero vivir… esta es mi oportunidad y sé que si estaría en tu lugar, con una mujer encantadora como mi esposa, haría todo lo posible para que fuera feliz. Ustedes también se lo merecen y esta es la oportunidad que necesitan."

Los dos asintieron entre pensamientos.

"Le podremos pedir a Dumblendore para que nos deje salir en el primer fin de semana que haya visita a Hogsmeade… Calculo que Hermione se encargará de que además de haber aurores haya al menos una trinidad de Pyramide vigilando… podrías venir tu a darnos consejo."

"Chicos… no creo que sea buena idea." Expresó Wormtail con preocupación.

"Tonterías, será perfecto."

El más bajo de los tres negó la cabeza frustrado.

Cuando algo se le metía a Sirius, era casi imposible detenerlo… y eso parecía no haber desaparecido con el tiempo, al contrario, solo parecía haber empeorado al punto en que para evitar una locura debieran encadenarlo a la pared.

Pero ya no había nada más que hacer… este era un nuevo comienzo y él quería ser parte de eso, quería dejar atrás el horroroso pasado al que había sido expuesto y comenzar desde cero…

La resurrección de Cedric Diggory era solo el primer paso.

* * *

"Bien, espero que todos estén listos." Anunció Hermione, viendo a Harry, Ron, Viktor, Mikhail, Kolya, Darius y Régulus, que asintieron.

En el centro de la tarima de piedra se encontraba la varita de Peter, la cual había quitado la vida a Cedric años atrás.

Era doloroso admitir que no podía regresar a James y a Lily ya que la varita de Voldemort se había perdido… lo mismo pasaba con muchos otros… así que debían alegrarse con lo que podían lograr.

"Minerva está contactando a Amos…"

"Muy bien, entonces, todos ustedes deben tocarme para transferir magia, esto será agotador, ya que no solo debo extraer su esencia de la varita, sino que atraer el espíritu y crear un cuerpo nuevo para él… un cuerpo real. Esto tomará poco tiempo, pero luego deberán descansar un largo tiempo."

Todos asintieron rápidamente y al poner sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, esta extendió las palmas de sus manos a la varita, realizando un cántico en un idioma desconocido para todos ellos.

Lo músculos de ellos comenzaban a ceder bajo el cansancio, pero en ese momento una forma brillante comenzó a salir de la varita, seguida por una luz que pareció caer del cielo hasta ella, lentamente formando una figura que Harry inmediatamente reconoció como Cedric.

La figura asintió levemente, dándoles a entender que les agradecía por el trabajo, que continuaran, que quería regresar…

Lentamente, una bruma cubrió el espectro, quitándolo de la vista de todos.

Segundos más tarde, algo desde la bruma dio un paso adelante, resonando en el suelo de la cámara de rituales, luego otro… los pies fueron seguidos por un cuerpo aun ataviado como la última vez en que fue visto con vida…

El chico se veía perdido, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero le reconfortó el ver los rostros jóvenes, de los cuales reconocía 3. Harry Potter, Viktor Krum y una chica que había visto con Potter y Krum en el colegio…

Ron les había sugerido que usaran la apariencia de cuando estaban en 4to año, para que Cedric no entrara en pánico cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba en Hogwarts… claro que decirle que había estado muerto por varios años sería difícil, pero así sería más fácil comprender lo sucedido y no se sentiría tan raro…

Hablarían con Dumblendore para que pudiera terminar de cursar el 7mo año, pero debería asistir al tercer curso de Pyramide.

Era la segunda persona que traían de la muerte de esa forma y no estaban seguros si tendría consecuencias adversas, aunque con Régulus no parecía haberlas…

A eso se debía sumar que una unión rara se formaba entre el foco y el invocado, el foco en ambos casos había sido Hermione y hasta que no pudieran investigar la extensión de esta unión no sería sano separarlos por mucho tiempo. Lograr una separación real entre Régulus y ella había tomado cerca de 4 meses… antes de eso, él necesitaba estar en su presencia al menos cada 10 horas, así que lo mejor sería que Cedric fuera con ella a Hogwarts.

La primera vez, Hermione lo había hecho sola, llevándola a quedar incapacitada de usar magia durante un mes entero a menos que usara los guantes de Ares. Esta vez no sería así, ya que no había gastado tanta magia…

El joven resucitado miró al grupo nuevamente, pero esta vez, sus ojos se posaron en la única chica, como comprendiendo algo.

Se acercó con paso torpe, totalmente diferente al que le había caracterizado en vida, aun estaba reconociendo su nuevo cuerpo, para arrodillarse ante ella.

"He respondido tu llamada. Mi vida es suya." Dijo bajando la vista al suelo, sintiendo una pequeña mano posarse en su hombro.

"Reclamo tu vida… vívela, esta es tu segunda oportunidad." Respondió a voz ligeramente infantil de la joven.

Alzó la vista como si pidiera permiso para algo, asombrado y asustado por el poder que contenía la chica, solo reflejado en su mirada.

"Ahora párate, protector. Esta es tu nueva vida." Volvió a hablar ella.

Al obedecer, fue como si el encanto se hubiera roto y la atmósfera volvió a su estado normal, la bruma desapareció y los nueve cuerpos colapsaron al suelo, rendidos ante el excesivo uso de magia que habían hecho para regresar a alguien de la muerte.

* * *

"Estoy nerviosa…" Dijo Hermione viendo las puertas de Hogwarts nuevamente. Era como si no quisieran dejarle tranquila… Cada vez que se paraba frente a ellas, unos aterradores nervios se apoderaban de ella.

"Tranquila, madre… no puede ser tan malo." Respondió Cedric desde su lado derecho, mientras tomaba su mano.

"Solo hace unos días que regresaste y ya me da la sensación de que pasaste mucho tiempo con Harry y Ron…" Señaló esta.

La realidad de lo que había pasado en los últimos días era duro para el joven.

Al parecer, mientras él había estado muerto, los padres se habían separado, la causa principal siendo su muerte. El padre se había negado a verle y por ende, a admitirlo dentro de la familia nuevamente…

Eso les llevó a una acción desesperada. Él necesitaba una familia, aunque estuviera muerto por algunos años, aun solo tenía 16 y sin guardianes… así que Sirius y ella pasaron por un ritual de sangre para adoptarlo…

Cedric Diggory había dejado de existir, en su lugar estaba Cedric Black, hermano menor de Harry James Black y hermano mayor de los septillizos, su hijo por todas las de la ley… aunque le costara aceptarlo.

Este, si bien estaba un poco incomodo por este hecho, lo había enfrentado con la frente en alto. Su familia tal vez era diferente y Cho, al ser varios años mayor que él ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, pero esta era una nueva oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar…

Con un suspiro, Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró al chico de túnicas amarillas, acomodándole el cabello un poco. Era alto, sin lugar a dudas, haciendo que se sienta como una enana a su lado… era casi tan alto como Sirius…

"Ve con tus hermanos, este, va a ser un año interesante…"

Él asintió y fue al final del grupo, donde 14 chicos de 15 años le saludaron, aceptándolo completamente como un hermano más.

Sirius y Remus colocaron una mano en cada hombro de ella en señal de apoyo, a lo cual esta asintió y esperó a que Sirius, Charlie y Neville se pararan a sus lados antes de abrir las puertas principales.

En silencio subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde un gran grupo de alumnos se encontraba susurrando entre ellos, seguramente por el hecho de que el mismo Dumblendore fue quien los recogió en la estación a los de primero, los sorteo y el hecho de que salvo por él y la profesora de Estudios Muggles la mesa principal estaba vacía.

Al abrir las puertas, el hombre mayor se levantó de su asiento, nuevamente mostrando ese ligero brillo en sus ojos azules que demostraban picardía… algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo… ¿Qué habría hecho para mirarle a ella en particular así?

"Queridos alumnos." Les llamó la atención a todos que aun no se enteraban que era lo que estaba pasando para que vieran la mesa de los profesores y más precisamente al anciano. "Es mi agrado de presentar a los nuevos profesores de este año y darle la bienvenida al Staff del Colegio Superior Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra."

Lentamente, todos salvo Hermione, Cedric y los septillizos se fueron sentando en la mesa de los profesores, dejando el asiento al lado del director libre para ella…

Y entonces lo notó, por eso era que el director se veía tan… 'alegre'.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, su trono… alguien le había colocado su trono en el lugar donde debería estar su silla y si tenía en cuenta que los gemelos estaban casi temblando, solo podía significar que ellos tenían algo que ver.

Suspiró fuertemente y dejó que el director prosiga.

"Los profesores que han enseñado en nuestra institución han decidido retirarse a seguir con sus aprendizajes en Pyramide, por lo cual, la institución ha sido tan amable de prestar a algunos de sus egresados." Continuó Dumblendore. "Como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, me agrada anunciar el regreso de Remus Lupin"

Tras ser anunciado, Remus se paró, saludando a los alumnos que habían aprendido bajo su tutela años atrás, los cuales celebraban su regreso con entusiasmo. Sus túnicas eran las de gala, brillando en su seda verde y terciopelo.

"Varios de ustedes que están en 6to año seguramente conocerán a Ginny Weasley, nuestra profesora de Encantamientos."

Ginevra se paró acomodando su túnica marrón, como saludo solo asintió a los alumnos, al contrario de los saludos entusiastas que solía dar cuando asistía al colegio.

"Los que regresaron a acabar el último año de colegio, también podrán reconocer a Gregory Goyle el profesor de Aritmancia."

El hombre en el que se había transformado Gregory se paró e hizo una reverencia galante a los estudiantes, que le veían incrédulos. No podían creer que el chico obeso se había transformado en ese apuesto hombre que vestía túnicas negras y elegantes.

"Nuestra profesora de Adivinación será la señora Luna Weasley, antes apellidada Lovegood."

La joven parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin mirar a nadie, con los ojos alguna vez celestes, ahora dorados mirando hacia el techo, hasta que alguien tiró de la manga de su túnica verde a lo cual se paró y saludó con un 'Luna Estrella, Canis Licántropo' antes de sentarse dejando a un grupo de Ravenclaw incrédulos que no podían entender que ella sería profesora de ellos.

"Fred y George Weasley cubrirán el puesto de profesores de Pociones, reemplazando a quien lo necesite en caso de ser así."

Un ligero 'bum' se escuchó en el lugar y eso fue todo lo que faltó para que supieran que los gemelos habían regresado, ante lo cual Hermione les envió una mirada de reprobación.

"El señor Blaise Zabini dará las clases de Vuelo…"

Blaise se paró y saludó a todos como solía hacerlo en Pyramide, siguiendo el ejemplo de Luna.

"Blaise, Bestiae."

"Neville Longbottom ha regresado para ser el profesor de Herbología y la cabeza de Hufflepuff."

Al igual que con Gregory, todos se asombraron al ver el cambio del ahora musculoso y confiado Neville, que se paró y con una reverencia dijo: 'Neville, Canis Licántropo.'

"Charlie Weasley, Profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Cabeza de Ravenclaw."

Al igual que su hermana llevaba su túnica marrón y como saludo hizo un gesto con la mano que fue acompañado por una ligera sonrisa.

"Sirius Black, quien cabe aclarar, es inocente de los cargos impuestos por el ministerio, enseñará Transfiguración y será la cabeza de Gryffindor."

Varios se encogieron en sus asientos aun temerosos del supuesto asesino, mientras que algunas mujeres le veían soñadoras ante el apuesto hombre que se sentaba en la mesa junto al profesor de Defensa y al lado de un imponente asiento vacío.

Sirius apenas reconoció que su nombre había sido mencionado ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en Hermione, aun parada junto a sus hijos sin ser notada por nadie.

"Miranda Zabini será la nueva enfermera. Este año no tendremos celador, por lo que los elfos se encargarán de todo lo referente a esa labor… Creo que no me olvidé de nada."

Sirius alzando una ceja aclaró la garganta a lo cual el director le miró, solo para que le haga señas al frente donde se encontraban los chicos de túnicas amarillas.

"Oh, querida, parece que si me estaba olvidando de algo…" Dijo para luego sonreír. "Tengo el agrado de anunciar el regreso de Cedric Diggory."

Un gran grupo comenzó a susurrar entre ellos… Cedric estaba muerto después de todo…

"Cedric Black, profesor." Le anunció el susodicho, a lo cual el viejo mago alzó una ceja sorprendido y tras ver el asentimiento de Sirius continuó.

"Este se sumará al séptimo año de Hufflepuff y a los hijos de Remus y Sirius. Ancor, Julium, Karten, Aeneas, Lander, Leander, Demetrio, Lykaios, Nicodemus, Nike, Odysseus, Owen, Phoenix, y Quinn, todos de 5to año. Ellos no serán sorteados, ya que solo se quedarán este año, por lo que seguirán bajo el reglamento de Pyramide."

Sonidos de quejas se escucharon del grupo de 14 chicos, que rápidamente se separaron en 4 grupos al azar y se sentaron en las 4 casas, dejando al descubierto a la madre de estos, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y mirando molesta al director.

"Como último anuncio, la profesora de Astrología, Cabeza de Slytherin y Subdirectora será Lady Hermione Jane Black Lupin, la esposa del profesor Black y madre de los niños que acaban de conocer."

Lentamente caminó hacia la mesa, aun tratando de matar con la mirada a los gemelos hasta llegar al maldito trono que parecía seguirle a todos lados por medio de Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus o los gemelos…

Alzó el largo vestido armado, que dejaba sus hombros y cuello al descubierto bajo las miradas de escrutinio del cuerpo de alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente el de Slytherin, de los cuales, los primeros años parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que era digna del puesto mientras que los mayores parecían querer vomitar ante la sola idea de que ella fuera la cabeza de la casa.

"Hermione Jane, Líder Canis y Directora del colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra." Se anunció antes de tomar asiento al lado de Sirius.

A pesar de ello, lo que a todos le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que tenía un tatuaje en la espalda y algo colgado de su cintura... algo que algunos podían reconocer claramente como una espada… La espada de Gryffindor.

La cabeza de Slytherin llevaba consigo la espada de Gryffindor.

Ese definitivamente iba a ser un año interesante.


	2. MèreLoup, La Protección de una Loba

_Nota:_ Bueno... aquí está el segundo capítulo. Primero que nada, mis agradecimientos a dos personas en particular:

**Abi MalfoyPotter Black:** Gracias por tu apoyo a travez de toda la serie, es bueno saber que siempre hay una lectora fiel al otro lado siguiendo esta locura que incluso a mi misma me cuesta seguir. (De hecho, estoy armando una tabla de personajes para ver quien está donde y cual es su forma animaga.) Si, han tenido suerte y el fic decidió ser más largo sin siquiera consultarme, así que nos veremos en proximos capítulos!

**Zelawyn:** Lamentablemente no hay forma de mandarte un privado y como no dejaste tu mail no pude responderte de esa forma. Gracias por tu apoyo con respecto a los fics. El crossover con Twilight ya tiene el primer capítulo escrito, pero aun no lo subiré hasta que termine esta serie que decidió ser más larga de lo que esperaba. La idea... no sé de donde salió, en mi profile puse información sobre el tema al igual que algunas imágenes, tal vez te resulte más comodo leerlo de ahí. Gracias por tu mensaje privado y espero que pronto se solucione tu problema con los reviews.

Sin más,

Saludos, besos y abrazos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Blanca Realidad II**

**M****è****re****Loup****, La Protecci****ó****n de una Loba**

Era temprano…

Muy temprano…

Eso era de acuerdo a los pocos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que se encontraban en el comedor desayunando a las 7.30am, a hora y media del comienzo de clases.

En la mesa de profesores ya se encontraban casi todos, salvo por la menor de los Weasley, el director y la subdirectora. Al parecer ni el viejo mago se levantaba tan temprano como para ya estar terminando el desayuno a esas horas.

Al contrario de los jóvenes estudiantes, en su mayoría de Ravenclaw, que se habían despertado temprano para desayunar y repasar lo estudiado, terminar a último momento las tareas o en su defecto, pobres chicos de primero que no podían dormir por los nervios, los que se hallaban en la mesa principal, salvo por la profesora de estudios muggles se veían frescos, vestidos en ropa muggle y discutiendo con sonrisas sobre una taza de té.

De hecho… se veían como si acabaran de dormir las mejores 8 horas de sus vidas a pesar de que las clases no empezaban hasta las 9 por ser el primer día de clases.

En las mesas ya se podían ver a los 14 chicos que iban a cursar 5to año con el resto y con ellos a Cedric, quien tenía la frente contra la mesa y no paraba de bostezar en clara muestra de cansancio, al contrario de todo el resto.

Lentamente el comedor se fue llenando por alumnos y el director se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa que a todos les hacía dudar lo que tenían esos caramelos de limón a los que se encontraba tan apegado.

Eso cambió al girarse a su derecha, donde la directora de Pyramide debería estar y luego revisando el largo de la mesa.

"Sirius." Le llamó al hombre al otro lado, que estaba hablando algo con Remus y Charlie. "¿Sabes donde está lady Black y Miss Weasley?"

El hombre se giró y se encogió de hombros.

"Ayer Ginevra dijo que ella traería a desayunar a Hermione, deben estar juntas y por lo que están tardando, debo asumir que mi esposa no ha dormido mucho… si no tiene sus 4 horas de descanso es un poco difícil lograr que coopere."

"¿No pasó la noche con ustedes?"

"Oh, no… estuvimos un año lejos siendo todos hombres y ella, durante las vacaciones estuvo arreglando todo para los nuevos alumnos, así que no tuvo tiempo de pasar nada de tiempo con otras mujeres que no le causaran un pánico horrible." Respondió con un gesto de la boca.

"Valla, recuerdo hace varios años cuando le dio una interesante cantidad de feromonas masculinas…"

El otro hombre se encogió y asintió levemente.

"La he creado un trauma de por vida con eso… aun no entiendo como me perdonó." Aceptó este, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus cereales.

Desde que habían entrado a Pyramide las comidas eran más estrictas. El desayuno siempre poseía cereales, sea en tostadas, con leche, bocados de cereal tostado con miel… El jugo y la leche debían acompañar esto y cada tanto una mermelada casera que los elfos preparaban especialmente.

Según Hermione era por los aceites que poseían, que eran buenos para el cuerpo. No se podían dar el lujo de consumir mucha azúcar, pero era necesario, ya que diariamente quemaban tantas calorías que quedarían exhaustos y desgastados en muy poco tiempo si no seguían una dieta llena de proteínas y calcio.

Durante los almuerzos siempre comían cualquier cosa acompañado de carnes rojas para evitar la anemia. En esta comida también se incluye un postre ligero, sin mucha azúcar, por lo general frutas o en su defecto tartas de calabaza.

La merienda era una comida obligada, té con leche, galletas racionadas o tostadas con queso. No era poco de ninguna forma, pero no era una comida especialmente lujosa, después de todo, a la noche solo tomaban una clase y no era física, sino mental, así que no era necesario cargarse de comida solo para quedarse dormidos en clase por la digestión…

Por último y no menos, a la cena, una comida más ligera que las anteriores, poca carne, poco queso y gran cantidad de verduras. La mayoría que asistían a Pyramide jamás creyeron que los vegetales se podían hacer de tantas formas variadas, al punto en que incluso aquellos que no les gustaban estos, comenzaban a disfrutar del sabor de los platos. Tartas de verduras, verduras salteadas, con cremas de diferentes sabores, rellenas… todo eso había definitivamente compensado su tiempo comiendo ratas…

Eso, sumado al entrenamiento físico, había asegurado que todos en Pyramide tuvieran un cuerpo bien formado y atlético…

Todos salvo una persona, precisamente la persona que se estaba discutiendo en esos momentos.

Hermione, que se había encargado de cuidar del estado físico, mental y emocional de todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, había fallado a la hora de cuidarse de si misma. Tan preocupada por asegurarse que todos comieran sus raciones, que se olvidaba de que ella también debía comer. Tan concentrada en su trabajo que fallaba en notar que también tenía que descansar.

Por suerte para eso estaba la familia de pelirrojos, que la habían adoptado aun antes de que esta se diera cuenta.

Molly y Arthur luego de cuidar de 7 hijos, habían extendido la familia para abarcar a Harry y Hermione cuando estos solo tenían 12 años de edad, abriéndoles las puertas de 'La Madriguera' cuando estos lo necesitaron.

"Hablando de Roma…" Dijo Remus a su lado.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de su cereal notó que ya la mayor parte del colegio estaba en el lugar, sus hijos conversando entre ellos en las 4 mesas y la puerta se había abierto, revelando a Ginevra ligeramente agachada con el peso de la chica más baja sobre esta.

"Miren lo que me encontré." Les anunció una vez cerca de la mesa de profesores, tratando de sostener el peso de la otra joven que estaba a caballo sobre ella, agarrada con las piernas a su cintura y los brazos enredados en su cuello mientras su rostro se escondía entre una maraña de cabello castaño.

Sirius se paró y con cuidado la separó de la más joven, sentando su cuerpo cansado en su lugar habitual, donde Remus ya había servido un vaso de sumo de calabaza con unas gotas de poción alimenticia, que consistía en una mezcla de minerales y vitaminas para que no se debilite. Generalmente usada en Pyramide para evitar el desgaste que implicaba no poder ver la luz del sol directamente por varios años.

La chica tomó el vaso aun ausente, los ojos entrecerrados y con el movimiento lánguido y perezoso de quien estaba terriblemente cansado.

"¿Hasta que hora estuvieron despiertas?" Preguntó una vez que Ginny se sentó y se sirvió su ración de cereales con leche y jugo de naranja.

"Yo me dormí a media noche, si nos iba a dejar dormir un poco más mientras estuviéramos aquí, quería aprovecharlo… ella seguía despierta." Explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

"¿A que hora se fue a dormir ella?" Insistió Remus, que ahora trataba de que comiera aunque sea una cuchara de cereal y tomara algo de té para despertarse.

"Solo durmió hora y media si eso se preguntan… a la noche recibió una carta de Severus." Al instante todos en la mesa se giraron a verle, inclusive el viejo staff de Hogwarts que no había tenido contacto con el maestro de pociones desde hacía tiempo.

"¿Hubo alguna razón que la mantuvo en vela toda la noche?" Preguntó Gregory más interesado en la charla.

"Pues… necesitan construir un establo." Todos se quedaron mirándole a la espera de que continuara. "Al parecer, le consiguieron una pareja a Atenas, de hecho, consiguieron dos hembras y tres machos, así que ahora tenemos seis grifos… a eso hay que sumarle que Buckbeak y otros 3 hipogrifos se han sumado al lugar, 2 basiliscos, 3 cobras, 20 caballos, 12 dragones enanos de Rumania, 4 escregutos…"

Todos se quedaron mirando como seguía nombrando seres que habían ido a buscar refugio con ellos y prácticamente no lo podían creer.

"… sin contar los 10 licántropos que han decidido unirse a este curso entre los cuales está Fenrir y el grupo de vampiros junto con Sanguini… creo que es todo." Terminó al final.

"Bueno… eso es mucho para hacerse cargo, definitivamente…" Declaró un asombrado Neville.

"¿Acaso dijeron dragones? ¿Cómo en DRAGONES de verdad?" Intercedió Charles asombrado y emocionado. "No he visto ninguno desde que renuncie en la reserva, esto es maravilloso."

"Si…" Declaró Hermione irónica. "Es maravilloso, malditamente maravilloso, ahora tenemos 12 dragones… podríamos abrir nuestra propia sede de Gringotts. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Me asombra que los goblins aun no hayan pedido que algunos de los suyos se integren al curso… digo, Filius es un cuarto goblin, no sería tan raro."

"Tranquila amor… tranquila… Respira hondo, no queremos que te agarre un ataque… piensa que no dictas clase hasta el anochecer, así que podrás descansar en cuanto comas algo… solo un poquito." Trató de arrullarle Remus, mientras cambiaba de asiento con Sirius para estar al lado de ella. Aun el tercero estaba en shock ante todo lo que les esperaba por delante.

"Remus… ¿No estás enfadado de que Fenrir venga a Pyramide?" Preguntó ella con una pequeña vocecita que les quebraba el alma.

"No, princesa. Él creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ahora tenemos la posibilidad de demostrarse que no es así, tenemos la posibilidad de enseñarle una nueva forma de vida, no puedo acusarte por intentarlo."

"Gracias." Dicho esto, extendió sus brazos y le abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello y para ese par, así era.

"Bueno… o sea que tendremos a un grupo de asesinos en Pyramide…" Trató de entender Blaise algo preocupado por lo que les esperaba.

"No te preocupes…"

"… No son los únicos asesinos…"

"… Nosotros no permitiremos que se pasen de listos, aparte de que estarán en nuestro territorio, lo que les pase está fuera de las manos del ministerio…"

"La traición está bajo pena de muerte en nuestro territorio y tratar de matar a la familia se considera traición." Terminó Blaise desde su asiento, mirando a ambos lados de la mesa mientras eludía la mirada de desaprobación que les dirigía Albus Dumblendore.

"Descuenten a los vampiros." Finalmente suspiró Hermione, dejando su vaso a un lado y estirándose a través de la mesa por agua caliente para su te, el cual en lugar de poseer un saquito llevaba dos para hacerlo más fuerte. "Sanguini decidió no venir, así que solo tendremos a dos mujeres que no pudieron evitar ver la oportunidad ofrecida y prefirieron dar la espalda a sus clanes y asistir con nosotros… Alikma y Kalia si no me equivoco. Son del siglo XV, así que con nuestras costumbres no estarán tan incómodas."

"¿Brujas?"

"Si, las dos. Me han comentado que hay leyendas sobre ellas, especialmente en Rumania y Bulgaria…" Comentó mientras molesta por no poder llegar al agua se volvía a sentar, dejando que Remus le sirviera con solo un terrón de azúcar para endulzar.

"¿Has dicho Alikma y Kalia?" Preguntó Charlie desde unos asientos más a la derecha. "He escuchado sobre ellas… dicen muchos que se alimentan sin matar… Hablan que luego de tantos años se han vuelto muy estáticas y que a simple vista parecen muñecas de porcelana, una siempre de negro y la otra de blanco… una albina."

"Si, esas mismas. Las conocí cuando fui a Bulgaria a traer a Darius, Kolya, Mikhail y Viktor… son un par interesante. No se acostumbraron completamente al paso del tiempo, han aprendido a hablar sin los modismos antiguos, pero sin embargo las ropas y los modales del tiempo cambiante no han llegado a satisfacerles. No tienen mucha relación con nadie fuera del clan de vampiros, desgraciadamente para ellas, todos morimos muy rápido, así que vieron la idea de Pyramide como algo realmente trascendental."

"Eso explica por que nos has hecho donar sangre en la enfermería a todos una vez cada dos meses desde que entramos…" Señaló Sirius viéndola incrédulo con una cuchara de camino a la boca a lo cual la chica, ahora más despierta gracias al cálido líquido que se encontraba en su estómago, se encogió de hombros.

"No existe una poción para alimentar a vampiros… o al menos no la había hasta hace 5 meses atrás. Argus tuvo gran éxito con esta, gracias a las transfiguraciones de Minerva y los cálculos aritméticos de Sybil… pero de todas formas necesitan beber sangre una vez al mes para mantenerse en buen estado…"

"Disculpen." Les llamó la atención Albus desde su asiento, dirigiéndose especialmente a Hermione, ahora completamente despierta. "Pero parece que no he tenido en cuenta cambios de último minuto…" Ante esto, señaló dos asientos vacíos al final de la mesa.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Hemos traído a todos los profesores que pidió… Transfiguraciones, Vuelo, Defensa, Astrología, Encantamientos, Adivinación, Pociones, Aritmancia… ¿Qué más falta?"

"Ayer a la noche el Profesor Binns descubrió que estaba muerto y decidió dejar de enseñar, mientras que la profesora de Runas Ancestrales… tubo un ligero problema en su casa… algo sobre su gato escupiendo ratas y un sortilegio Weasley…" La chica se tomó la cabeza y transformó su servilleta en un pergamino y el tenedor en un lápiz, escribiendo rápidamente algo.

Se paró rápidamente, dejando el lápiz con Albus para que pudiera contemplarlo mientras la profesora de Estudios Muggles trataba de explicarle como funcionaba.

"Treinta minutos para clases, en 15 minutos los profesores que faltan estarán aquí, iré a la lechucería a entregar la carta y regreso." Anunció al resto de la mesa, saliendo mientras era seguida por los incrédulos alumnos con la vista.

Así como lo había predicho, regresó en 10 minutos luego de enviar una de las lechuzas del colegio y 5 minutos más tarde, las puertas del colegio se abrieron, revelando a las personas de las cuales estuvieron hablando hacía solo un momento.

Dos muñecas de porcelana, frías, de la altura de Hermione y de hecho, para extrañeza de todos, muy parecidas a ella se acercaron.

"Kalia, Bestiae de 3er curso, 9no año, al mando de Harry James."

La que había hablado, llevaba un vestido blanco y armado muy parecido al de Hermione durante la cena de la noche anterior, bucles del mismo color caían armados hasta la cadera y sus ojos poseían un tinte gris extremadamente claro, haciendo juego con su atuendo.

"Alikma, Caeli de 3er curso, 9no año, al mando de Ronald Bilius."

La otra mujer era exactamente igual, salvo que completamente de negro, tanto sus ojos, como su cabello y su vestido.

Al conocerlas, estas le habían contado la historia de cómo llegaron a ser así, comenzando por el hecho de que eran mellizas, iguales en todo, salvo por el pequeño detalle del albinismo de Kalia, lo cual les hizo diferenciarse la una de la otra.

Antes de convertirse en vampiros no eran muy apegadas, basándose en el hecho de que Kalia no podía salir a la luz del sol porque todos le pensarían como la hija de un demonio, así que prácticamente creció encerrada, mientras Alikma que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, se había quedado atrás porque no podía concebir un mundo del cual su hermana no podía tomar parte, lo cual hacía que la otra se enojara constantemente al no entender como podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de salir y ser libre.

A la hora de transformarse, sin embargo, ambas chicas se encontraron apresadas… dos clanes diferentes de vampiros las querían para si, así que una pequeña guerra de vampiros se desató en torno a ellas, un lado las quería por sus bellezas, mientras que el otro por la inteligencia de ambas…

Al final ninguno ganó.

Luego de la transformación, se separaron de ambos grupos y se fueron a disfrutar de esa vida que les había sido negada desde temprana edad.

"Hermione, Líder Canis y Directora del Colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra. Tomen asiento." Terminó, señalándoles los lugares vacíos que ahora les pertenecían. "Díganme que van a enseñar."

El comedor había quedado en silencio, mientras estas se acomodaban en la mesa, todos acallados por la belleza, la gracia y la elegancia de las dos nuevas adquisiciones del staff, pero para los de Pyramide eso era lo de manos… cuando convives con una semi-veela con el poder de la seducción a su paso, dos vampiras no eran nada.

"Yo enseñaré Runas y mi hermana Historia." Aclaró Kalia desde su asiento.

"Espero que sepan donde están sus clases, si quieren yo las acompaño, hasta el atardecer no tengo que enseñar." Les terminó de decir Hermione. "Si quieren, nos deberíamos ir inmediatamente, solo quedan 10 minutos para que las clases empiecen y no creo que quieran llegar tarde al primer día. Por cierto, ¿Están en la misma tríada? Sé que suena raro de mi, pero nosotros aun no comenzamos el 3er curso."

"No hay problema… si, las dos estamos en la misma tríada junto con Rufus… aunque a este siempre le costó darse cuenta que no está al mando, luego de 2do año se acostumbró." Ante la respuesta de Kalia, Hermione se volvió a encoger de hombros.

"Nada que no haya esperado…"

* * *

La clase empezó como calculaba que sería…

"Mi nombre el Ginevra y seré la profesora de Encantamientos, nada de Weasley, o apodos, solo Profesora o Ginevra. ¿Alguna duda al respecto?"

Varios le miraban sin entender el simple significado de lo que había dicho, no aceptaría ser llamada por el apellido, porque ese fue algo a lo que había renunciado para convertirse en la persona que era y no tenía vergüenza de decirlo.

Cuando nadie respondió, siguió con la clase.

"Bueno, chicos… empezaremos la clase haciendo un repaso básico de los hechizos comenzando por los de primer año, desde el de levitación hasta el de los vociferadores, mañana haremos un repaso de los de segundo año y así hasta el final el martes de la semana próxima, recién ahí se comenzará a dictar clase de forma corriente."

Ginny se encontraba frente a su clase de 7mo año, donde la mayoría de los compañeros de Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaban, todos en cierta forma se encontraban en pose desafiante, anunciando que no sería una semana fácil y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo debería probarse ante alguien, cosa que no había sido necesario en Pyramide…

Allí, simplemente por ser del primer curso ya tenía el respeto incondicional de los que le habían seguido, colocándole en una posición más alta que el 2do y 3er curso que recién había ingresado. Por ser la hermana de Ronald y amiga tanto de Harry como de Hermione le había colocado en un puesto donde otros iban a ella por concejo. Y, finalmente, por ser una de las mujeres consagradas a Artemisa, era respetada por sus pares.

Eso sin contar que era una de las mejores en encantamientos de batalla, asegurándole a su tríada una menor cantidad de duelos en el colegio.

Su tríada… Lavender, casada con Gregory y Parvati, la futura esposa de Neville, una de las parejas más extrañas que había visto en su vida… junto con la de Lavender, por supuesto. A la hora de duelos solo la tríada 'Felino' podían hacerle par, mientras ellas se concentraban en encantamientos, Sybil, Argus y Minerva eran especialistas en transformaciones de batalla, cambiando cualquier hechizo mortal en uno de cambio de color y haciendo del suelo arenas movedizas… un trío espectacular de ver en batalla.

"La comadreja Weasley cree que nos puede dar órdenes. Apuesto que la sábelo-todo no debe ser diferente."

"Silencio, Parkinson, tendrá una detención conmigo en cuanto termine la clase." Respondió estricta, conteniendo la furia que el comentario había despertado en realidad.

"No puedes hacer eso… tengo Herbología como segunda hora." Reclamó en claro tono de burla.

"Solo mírame…" Tras eso, tomó la varita y sacó su collar de serpiente de entre las túnicas. "Ginny, Bestiae a Neville, Canis. Neville, la señorita Parkinson tiene castigo conmigo en la siguiente hora por insultar a la líder."

Para asombro de todos, del collar salió una voz de hombre que decía: 'Entendido'.

"¿Ves que sencillo? Ahora, todos a trabajar, quiero ver sus escritorios levitando en menos de 10 minutos… a menos que alguien más tenga algún comentario. Eso creí." Terminó al ver que nadie decía nada, pero varios le miraban mal, especialmente los de Slytherin.

La clase pasó sin grandes problemas, especialmente considerando que era el primer día de clases y todos habían visto la rapidez con la que manejó el asunto de Pansy, nadie quería empezar el día con el pie izquierdo.

En su momento, todos se retiraron de clase, salvo por Pansy que le miraba con mala cara, asegurándose de que el mensaje de desagrado le llegara fuerte y claro.

"Pansy, trae una silla y siéntate frente al escritorio." Le ordenó, acomodando la pila de pergaminos que debería corregir para el día siguiente.

Le miró de arriba abajo. Esa era una futura Bestiae, no le agradaba admitirlo, pero la idea hacía que se encogiera en su asiento.

Era testaruda, arrogante, maleducada, con aires de grandeza… pero con potencial.

El cabello que en los primeros años era negro ahora estaba teñido de un horrendo color rubio, la expresión de su rostro hacía que pareciera tener nariz de cerdo y el exceso de maquillaje le hacía ver como una muñeca desarreglada, demasiado rubor, demasiado delineador y un rosa chicle en los labios… no era una imagen agradable.

Años atrás ella misma hubiera considerado atractivo arreglarse de esa manera, pero algo había aprendido de Hermione, la 'rata de biblioteca', como solían llamarla descaradamente durante su estadía en Hogwarts… ser natural es mucho más atractivo que esconderse bajo toneladas de maquillaje.

"¿Sabes por que estás aquí?"

"Por insultar a un profesor." Respondió a regañadientes.

Miró su postura, vio su expresión y entonces una 'moneda' cayó sobre su cerebro…

"Si actúas así por tu familia, de nada te servirá…" La ahora más joven de las dos le miró asombrada. "Acá no tienes nada que probar a nadie, solo estamos tu y yo." Agregó.

La otra chica se hundió en su asiento, sin devolverle la mirada.

"Tu padre está muerto y tu madre ya no tiene control sobre tu vida, ya tienes 17 años, no tiene nada que opinar sobre lo que haces." Insistió, dejando que la furia de la chica tome lugar.

"¡Deja de hablar como si lo entendieras, Comadreja! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Mi padre no está muerto y cuando salga de acá deberé casarme con Draco! ¡Es más, ni siquiera sé donde está Draco!" Gritó desesperada. Quería hablar, pero no sabía si confiar en ella… Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que se hundió nuevamente en el asiento negando lentamente con la cabeza para evitar derramar lágrimas… no estaba bien visto eso de llorar en Slytherin. "Me podría ir… pero no tengo donde."

Bajo la expresión calma, Ginny suspiró.

Después de tanto tiempo de que le molestara, del frío exterior y las palabras hirientes, por primera vez se había tomado la molestia de tratar de descubrir a la Pansy debajo de todas esas capas… la verdadera persona.

Por primera vez se sintió mal por la Slytherin, siempre se había olvidado de que su familia, si bien era sangre-pura, era la paria de la sociedad por sus costumbres más modernas.

Compromisos, obligaciones… las mujeres salvo por el derecho de tener una educación formal, eran simples esclavas de sus padres y luego de los maridos, sin conocer la vida llena de posibilidades al otro lado de las puertas de la sociedad.

Por otro lado estaba aliviada…

"Hermione tenía razón con respecto a ti…" Expresó en voz calma.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre-sucia en todo esto?"

No había terminado de hablar, que un bastón apareció de la nada y le estaba presionando contra el cuello en forma amenazadora ante la sorpresa de Parkinson.

"Jamás insultes a la líder si aprecias tu vida." Aclaró a la incómoda adolescente, para luego hacer desaparecer su arma y enredar sus manos sobre el escritorio, viendo a la chica algo asustada en su asiento.

La otra chica estaba deseando ser tragada por la tierra… era la primera vez que expresaba su sentir ante el tema de que sería de ella en el futuro, la presión de su familia y la verdadera naturaleza de su sentir.

La mirada de la pelirroja le incomodaba, esta llevaba el cabello en un tirante rodete detrás de la cabeza y su piel pálida hacía que las pecas que recorrían su cuerpo resaltaran aun más que cuando estudiaba en el colegio, hasta el punto que parecía brillar dándole un toque místico.

"Hermione, lo creas o no, fue quien puso su voto de confianza en ti… siempre que quieras irte de tu casa tendrás un lugar donde ella esté. Me han dicho que estás tomando las clases para ser sanadora."

La jovencita le miró confundida mientras asentía ligeramente… ¿Desde cuando la sangre-sucia ponía confianza en ella?

"No es que importe realmente, una vez que me case con Draco de nada servirá que estudie, lo más seguro es que desee que me quede en casa para posar como su esposa en eventos sociales y demás." Agregó con molestia ante el sueño que jamás se cumpliría. "Aparte, mi madre nunca aprobaría que siguiera una carrera, eso no está en sus planes, solo quiere que tenga un hijo para seguir la línea pura de la familia."

Ginny sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta.

"¿Qué sucede si te dijera que hay una forma de rodear todos esos temas y que puedas cumplir tu sueño?"

La chica frunció el seño, siempre le habían enseñado que cuando le pedían algo, esto no sería gratis y contando como siempre se burló de los Gryffindor, estaba segura de que esto no sería diferente.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" Preguntó luego de un minuto en silencio.

"No es nada que yo quiera en particular para mi… es más algo que todos necesitamos. Lealtad… no para mi, sino para Pyramide… Miranda y Calista luego de este curso quieren pasar a formar parte del alumnado como en un principio lo fue la cabeza de sanadores, quieren pasar por el curso de lucha, por lo que hará falta otra enfermera capacitada para tomar el lugar de estas. No se supone que te lo diga aun, ya que el año de Hogwarts recién empieza, pero hay una plaza reservada para ti una vez que el año termine…"

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de mis padres? Seguramente mi padre esté allí afuera, su cuerpo no fue encontrado… Y mi madre nunca lo aprobaría, sin contar a Draco."

"Tu padre está muerto, Pansy… yo debería saberlo, porque fui la causa de su muerte en la batalla final. Tu madre… Si quieres cortar tus lazos con ella, hay un rito de adopción y sé que a Hermione no le molestaría pasar por este otra vez, tendría muchos hermanos, de hecho serías la única hija mujer, como yo. Con respecto a Draco… digamos que está feliz y no creo que se quiera casar contigo, sin ofender."

Extrañamente, esa afirmación no le molestó en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, le alivió enormemente.

Draco y Pansy se conocían desde pequeños por el tema de las reuniones entre sangre-pura que se daban en diferentes eventos.

Lucius y los padres de Pansy hicieron un contrato en cuanto los hijos habían nacido para que estos se casaran en cuanto ambos salieran de Hogwarts para que pudieran tener un hijo de casta pura como los padres sin tener en cuenta de que al crecer juntos, Draco y ella prácticamente se habían convertido en hermanos en todo salvo sangre, así que la idea de matrimonio y casarse con él eran prácticamente repulsivos.

La idea de que hubiera encontrado a otra le tranquilizaba de alguna manera, pero no podía evitar una pequeña parte de ella que estaba celosa de que él pudiera haber encontrado a alguien y ella no.

"¿Quién?" Inquirió finalmente.

"El mismo Harry Black, antes Potter." Respondió la otra con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, dejándola consternada por la respuesta.

"¿Harry Potter?" Repitió tratando de comprender completamente. "Pero creí que te gustaba… siempre te vi siguiéndole a todos lados… ¿Potter? Debe ser una broma."

"No, no es una broma… a pesar de que lo parezca. En cuanto a mi y Harry… se puede decir que yo me había enamorado del héroe de la fantasía… jamás lo conocí bien hasta que ingresé en Pyramide y me di cuenta que ese sueño no era más que eso… Harry nunca quiso la fama, lo único que quería era a su familia de regreso o una familia que le aceptara como era… cuando empezó Pyramide, él lo consiguió todo eso y mucho más… pero a la vez descubrí que no era el tipo de vida que yo quería."

"Pero sin embargo te llevas bien con él…"

"Claro, yo crecí con una familia numerosa, pero no es mi sueño asentarme y tener hijos, por eso elegí el camino de Artemisa, la diosa cazadora. Estoy consagrada a ella, por siempre virgen. Ningún hombre me tocará de forma indecente… Harry, pasó a ser otro hermano, aunque ahora tiene los suyos propios…"

Luego de analizar un poco las cosas, Pansy asintió.

"Si, quiero unirme a Pyramide y quiero pasar por el ritual de adopción." Declaró.

"Bien… Hermione, Sirius y Remus pasarán por este contigo. Harry será tu hermano mayor, luego vienes tú, Cedric y por último los septillizos. Técnicamente pertenecerás a la única casa de sangre-pura con una hija de muggles como la cabeza. Tu apellido será Black y por ende, estarás en la línea sucesoria con el título de Baronesa al igual que tus hermanos. Al estar tu padre muerto y ser única heredera, la fortuna de los Parkinson será sumada a la de los Black, la cual cuanta ya con la de los Prince, Potter, Malfoy, Goyle y Zabini. Te diría la de mi familia, pero como sabrás somos todo salvo ricos…"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a los tres que se convertirían en sus padres, los cuales tomaron asiento.

"Debo entender que Pansy ha aceptado la propuesta… ¿No?" Declaró la mujer más baja de las tres presentes, acomodándose a un lado, Remus le sonreía amablemente mientras Sirius poseía una sonrisa más juguetona en sus labios.

La chica asintió, a lo cual, Ginny respondió por ella.

"Si, ha aceptado, pero hay algunos arreglos que hacer. Si me disculpan, debo dirigirme al comedor, el almuerzo acaba de empezar y que falten tantos en la mesa causaría que mis hermanos den rienda suelta a sus bromas…" Avisó antes de pararse y salir por la puerta, dejando a Pansy sentada bajo el escrutinio de su nueva familia.

¿Cuándo se había transformado en una familia para ella? No tenía idea, pero se sentía bien… Tal vez aun eran desconocidos, pero técnicamente su padre y madre también lo eran, así que no veía la diferencia…

"Antes de realizar el ritual, hay algo que tenemos que arreglar." Declaró Sirius, sacando la varita y apuntándole, causando que esta se encogiera en el asiento asustada ante lo que podía llegar a pasar.

"Tranquila, princesita… no te vamos a hacer daño, solo queremos sacar el glamour de tu cabello y ojos y remover el maquillaje." Le habló tranquilizadoramente Remus, poniendo una mano en su hombro, mientras el otro hombre movía unas veces la varita y le dejaba con el rostro refrescado y limpio.

La jovencita que iba a ser su madre hizo aparecer un espejo y le mostró su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo tal y como era.

"Te ves hermosa." Le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa amplia.

Con dedos temblorosos tomó el espejo y se miró detenidamente.

Sin todos los hechizos, su cabello naturalmente negro caía con suaves ondas apenas por debajo de sus hombros y sus ojos artificialmente celestes ahora tenían un suave tono miel. Su tez, cubierta por capas de maquillaje claro, ahora tenía una tonalidad un poco más oscura gracias a sus tardes al sol y las mejillas tenían un ligero rosado natural, la nariz, que siempre alzaba en el aire, ahora, bajo si asombro y la falta de expresión de repugnancia, se veía perfecta, pequeña y delicada, acompañando unas ligeras pecas por el sol, que no recordaba poseer.

"Esa no puedo ser yo… ¿Qué hicieron? Me veo… linda." Expresó sorprendida de que esa persona en el espejo fuera realmente ella.

"Muñequita, no hice nada… solo removí lo que te habías hecho… aunque deberías dejarte crecer un poco el cabello, ya sabes, a los hombres siempre les gusta las mujeres con cabello largo." Contestó Sirius, a los cual se ganó un golpe de parte de sus dos amores en ambos brazos.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó frotándose.

"Primero, ya andan dándole diminutivos a la pobre, aun no se acostumbra, denle tiempo…"

"Pero no me pegues solo a mi, muñeca. Aparte… sabes que siempre quise una hija mujer, déjame consentirla." Se quejó bajo la vista de reproche de su esposa.

"Segundo, deja que use el cabello como desee, ya me atraparon a mi en el maquiavélico plan de 'no dejemos que Hermione se corte el cabello', no dejaré que arrastren a nuestra hija a esta tontería, miren hasta donde me llega ahora el cabello." Señaló, dándole la espalda a los tres y demostrando que si se enderezaba, el cabello le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

"No te quejes, princesa, por tu culpa yo también quedé enredado en esto… el pelo me llega hasta la cintura casi y Sirius por no tirarse atrás, ahora lo tiene solo un poco más corto que tu. Harry lo lleva casi como yo, pero juro que le puso las manos a unas tijeras." Se quejó Remus.

Todos se rieron y por primera vez, Pansy se sintió realmente parte de una familia.

"No me molestaría llevarlo más largo, pero mi madre siempre me dijo que se veía horrible largo, porque lo había heredado de mi padre…" Contesto tímida por primera vez. Tanta felicidad no podía ser cierta… ni su familia biológica le había aceptado, ¿Por qué ellos lo harían?

"Oh, querida… Hagamos algo antes del ritual…" Dijo Hermione, parándose detrás de ella. "¿De que largo te gustaría tener el cabello?"

La chica dudo un segundo. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar…

"Como el tuyo… mamá."

* * *

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó la joven mujer a su aun más joven hija.

Ambas estaban frente a las puertas del comedor junto a sus dos padres, listos todos para entrar al lugar por primera vez como una familia… para conocer por primera vez a sus hermanos como tales.

"Una pregunta… ¿Cómo les debo llamar ahora?" Preguntó avergonzada ante no saber como llamar a sus ahora padres.

"Papá Sirius, Papá Remus y mamá… si quieres, sino por nuestros nombres está bien, pero no le digas a nadie que te dejé llamarme mamá, sino Harry y Cedric van a quejarse…" Respondió con cierto humor ante la última afirmación.

"No te preocupes, Lynnea, Harry y Cedric ya son grandes, si te dan problemas avísanos, que nosotros nos haremos cargo." Agregó Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Lynnea… no quería conservar casi nada de sus padres, así que les había pedido que cambien o agreguen un nombre. Su madre le había llamado 'Hermosa', de allí le dieron su nombre.

De Pansy, un nombre inglés, representante de 'pensamiento con envidia', pasó a llamarse Lynnea Pansy, 'hermoso pensamiento'.

Apenada tomó un mechó de cabello negro y largo enredándolo en su dedo, mirando al suelo.

"No, princesita." Escuchó a papá Remus, mientras con una mano alzaba su cabeza para verle a los ojos. "Eres una Slytherin, no sientas vergüenza, entra con la cabeza en alto, búrlate que quienes comenten mal de ti y róbate los corazones de los incautos que no te dieron la oportunidad de crecer… demuéstrales que tu ambición tiene futuro, no como la de ellos."

Los ojos dorados de su ahora padre brillaban con una adoración nunca antes vista en los ojos de su propio padre biológico.

Remus, Sirius y Hermione estaban felices por ella, le habían aceptado sin preguntas ni condiciones…

En solo unas horas había sentido más cariño que en los 17 años de su vida… más aceptación que desde que había nacido y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar cada momento de esto…

Esta era su nueva vida y era algo que le llevaba de un cálido sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces.

"Vamos, querida, quita esa cara angustiada, recuerda, eres ambiciosa y orgullosa. Ahora eres una Black, una familia de honor, no tienes que responder a nada que no quieras y si alguien molesta… puedes decirles que tienes 16 hermanos varones y dos padres que no dudarán en defender tu honor, ¿Verdad?"

El pequeño cuerpo de su madre se abrazó a ella, mientras los dos hombres sonrientes asentían a sus espaldas.

"Bueno, no queda más que hacer…" Terminó separándose de su mamá y todos vieron la puerta. "Estoy nerviosa…" Agregó al final, por primera vez diciendo sus sentimientos. En ese momento temió lo que sus padres dirían… era conocido que los Black estaban orgullosos por la falta de sentimientos expresados al público, o al menos eso era lo que el señor Parkinson le había dicho.

"Que bueno, ahora no soy la única que se siente así cada vez que me paro aquí… la verdad que me aterra cruzar las puertas y ver todas sus expresiones reprobatorias cada vez que lo hago…" Aclaró Hermione a su lado, pasándole un brazo suelto por su cintura en un abrazo de confort.

Esa respuesta sincera había sido sin lugar a dudas una sorpresa. Jamás alguien había sido tan sincera con ella, tan… familiar.

"Recuerda, Lynnea, no arrugues la nariz y cuando los septillizos se acerquen, no te intimides, suelen emocionarse rápido y son algo alborotadores, pero son buenos… nosotros deberíamos saberlo." Aconsejó Sirius con ambas manos en las puertas.

Tras un asentimiento, las empujó para abrirles paso a todos.

Rápidamente, Hermione se apartó de su lado, caminando rápido a la mesa de profesores y diciéndole algo al oído al director Dumblendore, el cual asintió, para luego pararse frente a la mesa, tratando de llamar la atención de todos en el colegio.

"Disculpen, pero Lady Black tiene un anuncio que hacer." Anunció desde su asiento el viejo director.

"Alumnos de Hogwarts, es mi agrado anunciar que tras una charla larga, la señorita Pansy Parkinson ha decidido unirse a mi familia. Les presento a Lynnea Pansy Black, mi hija por ley y sangre."

Tras anunciar eso, Sirius y Remus escoltaron a la chica aun cohibida al frente para que todos la pudieran ver.

A la vista de todos, no había forma de que esa chica fuera realmente Parkinson. Era alta y delgada, no era una figura perfecta, pero seguramente se debiera a la 'dieta' que le había impuesto su madre, como en más de una ocasión le había mencionado a Millicent. Su cabello negro llegaba hasta las caderas en suaves hondas y los ojos castaños daban un hermoso toque a la piel besada por el sol.

Su expresión era extrañamente sonriente, que suavizaba sus facciones increíblemente.

Al instante, 15 personas se acercaron con grandes sonrisas y comenzaron a pasarla de uno a otro, con saludos y abrazos… esos eran sus hermanos.

"¡Fantástico!"

"¡Tenemos una hermana! ¡Tenemos una hermana!"

"¡Mamá! ¡Deberías habernos avisado que planeabas adoptarle!"

"¡Si! ¡Sabes que siempre quisimos una hermana!"

"¡Hey, Pansy!" Gritó finalmente Cedric, que para sorpresa de ella también le abrazó. "¡Mamá! ¡Es injusto! Pansy es mayor que yo por meses." Se quejó a la vez que le soltaba.

"Lo sé, querido… lo sé. De todas formas festejaremos los dos cumpleaños juntos en una semana." Se escuchó la voz de Hermione por sobre los gritos de emoción de los chicos.

Las puertas del gran comedor se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a una mancha borrosa que se dirigió al grupo que rodeaba a la nueva Black y la abrazó, dándole vueltas para luego depositaba en el suelo.

"¡Si! ¡Tengo una hermana!" Gritaba, reía y bailaba el recién llegado.

"¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, cachorro?!" Se escuchaba a Remus vociferar para ser escuchado.

"¡Tengo una hermana! ¡¿Qué puedo estar haciendo aquí?!" Volvió a abrazar a la chica anonadada. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanita." Le susurró.

"Harry, esa a la que estas ahogando es mi amiga, hazte a un lado." Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, pudo ver a un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años con el cabello rubio muy corto en estilo militar y pose relajada con las manos en los bolsillos de un sobretodo muggle de color verde con un logo en el pecho. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris oscuro.

Finalmente se giró a ver a su hermano que le había 'atacado' en un abrazo rompe-huesos.

También parecía de 30 años y con un cuerpo musculoso, contrario al chico debilucho que había conocido hacía años. De estatura media, con el mismo corte que Draco y sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Al momento Draco le abrazó, sofocándole al igual que el mayor de los hermanos Black.

"Es bueno que finalmente hayas encontrado tu lugar, bienvenida a la familia."

Gran parte del comedor se paró aplaudiendo a la nueva integrante de la familia Black junto con varias felicitaciones, mientras se dirigía a su mesa, la cual no estaba tan feliz.

Suspiró profundamente, sería un año difícil y duro… pero al menos Millicent seguiría siendo su amiga y ahora tenía una gran familia y a Ginevra Weasley… la primera en acercársele.

* * *

"Bien, planes, necesitamos planes…" Comenzó Sirius aprovechando que su esposa estaba dando clase a altas horas de la noche.

"La primera salida a Hogsmeade es en dos semanas, pero iremos todos la semana que viene para almorzar fuera en festejo a los cumpleaños de Cedric y Lynnea. Podrían reservar un lugar para cenar y algún paseo…" Señaló Neville quien junto con Ginny les estaba ayudando a organizar una cita con la castaña.

"No le gusta los lugares ostentosos, pero una cita en un lugar muy bajo no sería adecuado para ella… Mientras ella esté con ustedes y los niños, Neville y yo buscaremos un lugar adecuado y haremos reservas." Agregó Ginny.

"Bien, Gracias por la ayuda… ahora, regalos." Siguió Remus, mientras anotaba en una lista lo que necesitarían. "Yo diría otro anillo… solo tiene la banda de boda que compartimos los tres y uno de esfera de protección, nunca se nos ocurrió regalarle anillos, siempre le dimos brazaletes y aros."

"Es una cita, Remus… el anillo guárdalo para cuando le pidan matrimonio como corresponde. Regálenle flores y chocolates, una práctica común en el mundo muggle para las primeras citas."

"Esta bien…" El licántropo anotó lo que correspondía.

"Entonces yo le regalaré el vestido para ese día." Señaló Sirius desde el otro lado.

"Aunque no lo admita públicamente, me ha dicho que los vestidos antiguos le gustan. Trata de comprarle uno que no sea verde, ya tiene suficientes de esos. El rojo oscuro y el bordó le quedarían bien con su piel pálida. Busca zapatos cómodos si piensan caminar un rato." Aconsejó Ginny.

"Entendido, toma nota, Remus." Le indicó a su amante.

"Lo más importante, no hablen sobre nada importante… saben como se pone Hermione ante la idea de algo que pasó por alto. Se pone nerviosa y quiere resolverlo de inmediato, traten de que se relaje y mantengan conversación ligera sobre la cena, eso la distraerá lo suficiente como para que coma."

"Bueno, espero que eso sea todo…"

"Si, no se preocupen, si tienen dudas, dejen que ella tome el control, saben como la madre loba tiende a salvar hasta las situaciones más incómodas."

"Esperemos que sepa como hacer esto… porque estoy más perdido que una gallina en caldo de carne."


	3. Acquîrô, Adquiriendo el Conocimiento

_Nota:_ Bueno... Ahora que ando con la universidad no estoy del todo disponible para actualizar, pero al parecer aun me las ingenio para hacerlo en relativo corto tiempo...

Antes que nada: **SI**, Pansy Parkinson, el personaje que por lo general uno detesta por arrogante, etc, etc, etc, pasó a ser de la familia. Y no, no va a formar parte del colegio, sino del grupo de sanadores... si quieren saber más o menos los personajes que han sido mencionados aunque sea y donde están, en el profile puse un word con una tabla que dice precisamente esto.

Este capítulo contiene algunos Spoliers de Reliquias de la Muerte, pero adaptados a la historia... en si se explican algunas cosas de Albus, Grindelwald y las reliquias.

En si el capítulo es parte de la historia como un relleno de eventos aun no explicados, así que espero que les guste.

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo:

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Blanca Realidad III**

**Acquîrô, Adquiriendo el Conocimiento**

Era la tarde luego de las clases del viernes.

Dentro de todo, las cosas iban bien.

Casi nadie en Slytherin se había atrevido a meterse con Pansy luego de un encuentro con sus 14 hermanos el miércoles luego de las repetidas molestias de los más grandes de su casa, haciendo que los últimos dos días fueran pacíficos y sin eventualidades dentro de todo.

Por otro lado, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles para el resto…

Los únicos que no parecían tener problemas con el comportamiento de los alumnos eran los gemelos… 'extrañamente' los alumnos que molestaban en la clase aparecían luego de las comidas con algún 'pequeño' problemita que variaba desde vello en las manos de varios centímetros de largo a ampollas en el rostro.

Y lo mejor de todo era que no podían hacer nada al respecto, porque no había forma de culparles realmente… eran profesores después de todo.

Los de Hufflepuff eran amables aun, pocos se rebelaban contra los profesores, siempre leales y trabajadores, sin contar que Cedric estaba con ellos y de cierta forma les había encaminado correctamente, dándoles a entender que estaban allí para ayudar, no causar problemas. Ellos cumplían su rol y si los alumnos eran buenos, no interferirían más de lo necesario.

Varios de esa casa se habían acercado a Neville para inquirir sobre lo que había pasado en la batalla final, ya que los del último año habían estado allí, pero extrañamente las memorias de ese momento eran demasiado borrosas y confusas como para decir que sabían lo que había sucedido y como.

Por ello habían enviado a Pyramide un pedido de una esfera de contención con un hechizo para remover los bloqueos de las mentes de los estudiantes, la cual llegaría el domingo a la mañana, para alzar el hechizo durante la cena.

Por otro lado tenían a los Ravenclaws…

Si bien la arrogancia es una característica de Slytherin, Ravenclaw cuando se trata de conocimiento no se queda atrás.

Estos fueron los segundos en aceptarlos, luego de Hufflepuff y no completamente, aun había algunos inseguros ante la idea de aprender bajo la tutela de personas tan jóvenes en comparación a sus anteriores profesores, los cuales tenían como ventaja la edad y la experiencia… no que a ellos les faltara, pero eso era algo que los jóvenes de Hogwarts no sabían.

Los primeros dos días fueron una prueba con ellos, aunque no tan dura como podría haber sido con alumnos de Pyramide. Hacían preguntas difíciles a pesar de saber las respuestas y a cada segundo dentro del aula lo convertían en una prueba para la autoridad y sabiduría de estos, sin contar la paciencia. Cuestionaban sus estatus tanto como podían y se negaban a ser enseñados por alguien 'de la misma edad o menor'.

Por suerte, para todos, luego de los primeros días descubrieron que el conocimiento que podían adquirir de ellos era mucho más grande que el que hubieran ganado con los anteriores profesores, sin contar que al ser dentro de todo jóvenes, las clases las podían hacer más llevaderas… aunque en más de una ocasión Hermione se debió recordar a si misma que estaba en Hogwarts, así que no podía ponerles un dedo encima.

Aunque todavía varios se negaban a verles como figuras de autoridad, habían llegado al acuerdo de asistir y trabajar en las clases sin mayor conflicto… por suerte los menores eran más fáciles de controlar en el aula que los mayores.

Entre tanto, el mayor problema residía en Gryffindor y Slytherin…

Los primeros eran los más irritantes, los Gryffindor creían que al pertenecer en su mayoría a esta casa iban a ir fáciles con ellos, que no necesitaban esforzarse tanto, porque no les castigarían y les restarían puntos, después de todo, 'solían ser amigos'…

Que equivocados que estaban…

Ciertamente no iban a dejar que la amistad que tomó lugar para ellos hacía 20 años atrás interrumpiera el objetivo principal que era educarles y prepararles para el futuro que les esperaba fuera de esas paredes de piedra… y eso con sonrisas y abrazos no se logra.

No, debían ser duros para que aprendan que no todo es color de rosa afuera, para que a la hora de enfrentarse con la realidad pudieran hacerle frente sin temerle.

Era un hecho que los Gryffindor no lo veían así.

Entre ellos había dos grupos, los que les resentían por el trabajo y la manera estricta en que todos se manejaban dentro de clase y los que aun no podían creer que no les favorecerían.

La segunda casa, la casa a la cual ella dirigía, prácticamente se había convertido en un pandemonio… Toda la casa estaba dividida.

Primero estaban los de primer año, los cuales no le conocían de antes, así que enseguida habían aprobado su presencia como profesora y por ende la del resto, que no mostraban favoritismos de una casa a la otra salvo cuando de quidditch se trataba, lo cual no dejaban que pasar más allá de una competencia sana. Por suerte, los de primero de Slytherin y los de primero de Gryffindor, gracias a la política no discriminatoria de todos los profesores y buena predisposición, habían logrado llegar a lo que pensaría un trato silencioso de no agresión, arrastrando con ellos a los de segundo y tercer año.

Los chicos de cuarto y quinto año eran otro tema, no estaban de acuerdo con que los menores de la casa recurrieran tan seguido a ella al punto en que los habían amenazado de que si seguían con ese comportamiento infantil de ir a la profesora, les maldecirían hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieran. Todo esto fue detenido gracias a que Pansy le había avisado y enseguida diseñó collares para avisarle si algún peligro se acercaba a sus jóvenes serpientes, conectados entre ellos, al collar de cofradía de todos los profesores y el de Cedric y al anillo de sanadora de Lynnea o Pansy. Desde entonces, 'curiosamente', cada vez que los mayores trataban de amenazar a sus cachorros, se veían interrumpidos por alguien.

Finalmente, sexto y séptimo año estaban divididos en dos…

El primer grupo y los futuros miembros de Pyramide: Lynnea Pansy Black, su hija, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott y Vicent Crabbe, el cual al no saber que hacer ante el hecho de que Draco y Gregory ya no estaban, se había apegado a Theodore, eran quienes les defendían del resto, ayudando a cuidar de los menores y creando un frente ante los 'anti sangre-sucia'. El segundo grupo no era tan importante, salvo porque Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne era parte de él junto a Adrian Pucey y Terrece Higgs.

La rivalidad entre ambos grupos era tan grande que le preocupaba dejar a su nueva hija dormir en las mazmorras, pero solo se podía contentar con el hecho de que para moverse de un lado a otro habían tomado la costumbre de hacerlo en grupos y ahora cada uno tenía un collar parecido al de los primeros años para alertarle si alguien pretendía atacarles.

Jamás había considerado agregar a su cuenta de alumnos el invitar a Nott y a Crabbe, pero eso lo vería con el tiempo, tal vez valiera la pena darles la posibilidad de unirse a ellos… pero eso debía consultarlo directamente con Severus, sin contar que debería encontrar una pareja, trío o tríada dispuesta a ser sus padres adoptivos o guardianes, ya que sus padres habían estado implicados en el tema de Voldemort…

Un repentino golpe en la puerta de su despacho le despertó de su ensueño, haciendo que mire la hora.

Seguramente eran Lynnea y Cedric para la lección del día.

"Pasen, está abierto."

Confirmando su sospecha, los dos entraron al lugar, saludando a lo que parecía el grupo más extraño que había visto en su vida… al menos antes de formarse.

Se trataba de sus hijos menores, los Slytherin que aprobaban de su presencia con dos de primero, tres de segundo y 1 de tercero de esta casa, Fred, que les estaba escoltando, dos chicos de Ravenclaw, algo-MacDougal y Michael Corner y finalmente Owen Cauldwell, Ernie Macmillan y Laura Madley de Hufflepuff.

Era un grupo grande que se había formado a raíz de lo problemáticos y crueles se habían vueltos los Slytherin, y lo viciosos que se estaban poniendo los Gryffindors para mostrar su descontento, lo cual estaba llegando a límites fuera de lo común.

La guerra había cambiado a muchos y precisamente para esa casa no había sido en buena forma.

Los gryffindor fueron los únicos que habían dado la espalda a los Slytherin en necesidad, anteponiendo la vieja rivalidad a la realidad que día a día se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

"Mamá, te ves pensativa." Interrumpió Pansy luego de cerrar la puerta.

Ella, luego de la adopción, enseguida adoptó a la familia, contenta de tener gente que no le juzgue, con quienes no debiera pretender… personas que le acepten incondicionalmente, no como los Parkinson, que trataban de convertirle en la perfecta sangre-pura, para casarla y seguir el linaje. Ella simplemente iba con la corriente hasta donde esta le llevara.

Cedric, por desgracia, no tanto.

Ser rechazado por sus propios padres luego de haber regresado de la muerte no le había hecho bien, aunque ponía un frente fuerte, era fácil saber que no era sencillo para él el salir adelante con la nueva familia mientras ese hilo invisible que era su padre le retuviera.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco esparcida… fue una semana de por si movida. Jamás creí que podía pasar tanto en tan poco tiempo…" Declaró finalmente.

Por otro lado, agradeció que todos estuvieran tan ocupados en lo suyo como para olvidarse de cuestionar su relación con Remus y Sirius.

En el momento en que eso saliera a la luz, entonces si que se volvería una locura… y eso que lo había anunciado en cuanto había llegado. Pero no había forma de esconderlo en un colegio tan grande como Hogwarts, así que debería vivir con ello.

Desde la adopción del lunes, decidió darles clases particulares todos los días a sus hijos del medio para que conocieran la historia y la gente de Pyramide, detalles e incluso rituales característicos de estos.

Tanto Cedric como Lynnea decidieron que deseaban volverse maestros de rituales a parte de sus entrenamientos correspondientes, Pansy como sanadora y Cedric como guerrero. Eso, era sin lugar a duda, algo en lo que estaría orgullosa de ayudar… después de todo, solo Severus, Mikhail y ella podían declararse maestros de rituales y con solo tres apenas daban abasto.

"Viendo que solo somos nosotros y mañana festejamos sus cumpleaños, por hoy les permitiré hacer preguntas. Cualquier duda que tengan… ya el lunes podemos seguir con la parte de alumnos de primer curso."

Los dos chicos le vieron algo atontados, había muchas preguntas que querían hacer y no sabían por donde empezar…

"Yo primero." Anunció Cedric "Me has dicho que la forma en que me reviviste fue un ritual… ¿De que tipo?"

"Es un poco complicado… como sabrán en Pyramide se enseña magia negra. Una rama de esta es la necromancia, la habilidad de comandar a los muertos. Pero esta se sale en si del ciclo de la vida…" Comenzó su lección con voz débil, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana para poder ver el cielo lentamente oscurecerse. "En si, tomamos un rito de resurrección y yo personalmente lo modifique para que solo pudiéramos traer a quienes deseaban hacerlo bajo un sacrificio mágico en lugar de un sacrificio de sangre."

"¿Un sacrificio mágico? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Pansy interesada mientras Cedric tomaba nota.

"Un sacrificio mágico es el ofrecer una gran cantidad de poder mágico a cambio de la resurrección. La primera vez que lo llevé a cabo perdí la mayor parte de mis habilidades mágicas por un prolongado periodo de tiempo. En tu caso, Cedric, decidí ser más precavida y en lugar de realizar el ritual sola, utilicé mi cuerpo para canalizar la magia de otros siete seres: Harry, Ron, Mikhail, Darius, Kolya, Viktor y Régulus."

"¿Cómo se realizó el ritual?" Preguntó Cedric.

"Para el ritual hace falta al menos 24 horas de ayuno y meditación para todos los que participen en él. Es un ritual de magia pura, extremadamente volátil, lo cual implica tener un control casi total del poder propio, un control que solo se puede ganar por corto tiempo… El cántico es en arameo, así que se necesita memorizar a menos que conozcas el idioma, no se debe olvidar nada, no se debe confundir ni una palabra porque las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser fatales… el canto es para extraer la esencia de la varita asesina y para poder llamar el alma para unirla con esta. Por último, la parte donde el poder mágico del foco es más importante, la creación de un cuerpo vivo… un cuerpo real con la capacidad de percibir y sentir. Es duro, difícil y no se debe olvidar ningún detalle de la persona, desde las entrañas hasta la piel."

"Valla, suena difícil."

"Créanme que lo es… dar vida es mucho más difícil que quitarla. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Pansy inmediatamente se detuvo a pensar un momento.

"Si, es sobre el tatuaje que traes en la espalda. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? Cuando estábamos en 6to año ya lo tenías, supongo."

"Ah… el tatuaje. Si, en sexto año ya lo poseía, técnicamente no me lo hice, fue grabado sobre mi piel luego del primer año de Pyramide. Es una distinción de la diosa Artemisa y la diosa Selene, las cuales decidieron darme una 'marca compartida'. Yo había pasado ya por los primeros 5 años de entrenamiento y estábamos en el primer año de instrucción a alumnos, era la 10ma luna de ese año…"

* * *

_En un principio todos habían estado avergonzados por la idea de estar desnudos durante el ritual, a pesar de ello, luego de la quinta vez, ya no les parecía tan raro y habían comenzado a aceptar que un cuerpo desnudo es solo eso, una persona sin ropa._

_Eso no evitaba los ligeros sonrojos de parte de las chicas y los movimientos incómodos de parte de los muchachos… pero con el tiempo ya se pasarían esas reacciones._

_Hermione, Harry, Ron y Severus, quienes tenían más experiencia en el tema de rituales y ya habían practicado, sin contar que se habían visto desnudos por alguna u otra razón, como en la enfermería o cuando Hermione se negaba a ir al otro lado de la mansión para bañarse, no se veían tan movidos, más bien sentían compasión por los pobres jóvenes, eran concientes que al principio nunca era fácil._

_Como en todos los rituales, Hermione se paró al frente cerca de la pira de fuego, alzando los brazos y hablando a las diosas._

_Detrás de ella estaban todo el resto, sería la primera vez que las mujeres consagradas se presentaran ante la diosa cazadora, así que debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras._

_En cuanto el ritual acabara, deberían todo el resto aparecerse, ya que los alumnos aun no aprendían a convertirse en animales._

_A sus lados estaban Remus, Neville, Bill, Luna y Tempest, con claros ojos dorados, en el suelo, arrodilladas con las manos tocando la fértil tierra había un grupo de jóvenes, fue entonces que escuchó las voces por primera vez._

"_Guía terrenal, que nos entregas a tus doncellas en nuestro honor. Te has mostrado digna de nuestra respuesta sin poseer el velo de la castidad en ti misma. Se guía de nuestros seguidores, enseña nuestro camino bajo la luz del anochecer."_

_La voz etérea le envolvió, suave y acariciante como una madre orgullosa, acompañada de lo que parecía el trinar de un ave._

"_Nosotras responderemos tu llamado, la única que desea conectarse a los dioses. Hermione, hija de Helena. Viste nuestra marca con orgullo."_

_Al instante, una luz blanca le rodeó, sintiendo como en su espalda se clavaban numerosas agujas, haciendo de la curvara hacia atrás ligeramente y todos le vieran ante el extraño comportamiento._

_El ritual, sin embargo, siguió igual que siempre, salvo por un pequeño detalle…_

_Los lobos ahora tenían ojos dorados aunque la luna llena había acabado._

* * *

"… Desde entonces tengo la marca."

"Entonces eres una especie de sacerdotisa de ambas, ¿No?" Trató de razonar Cedric.

"Oh, no, para nada… soy una guía. Cada diosa debe tener su propia sacerdotisa, pero al haber tan pocos seguidores, necesitaban que alguien les enseñe el camino, es allí donde entro yo. Se espera que para el final de este curso, dos sacerdotisas asciendan a sus puestos. Ginevra, quien viste el velo de castidad para Artemisa y Luna, la licántropo para Selene. Claro, que no habría sacerdotisas de Artemisa y Selene sin haber una de Hécate, Cho ha sido quien decidió seguir los pasos de la diosa de la Hechicería. La tríada de las diosas, el cielo, la tierra y la tierra subterránea."

"¿Pero tu no tienes ningún puesto en el clero?"

"Si, pero mi puesto real es con Ares. Sus marcas son las cicatrices de guerra que poseo, ese es el honor que él desea."

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué pasó con los familiares de Harry? Sé que todos los Weasley están en Pyramide, pero, ¿Qué hay de él?" Cambió de tema rápidamente Pansy.

El hecho que había aceptado enseguida todo lo que le ofrecían, no le hacía más cómoda ante la idea del dios de la guerra al cual seguía su ahora madre. En su vieja familia había escuchado mucho sobre el tema, el señor Parkinson decía que Voldemort estaba tratando de ganar el favor de este dios, para que le devolviera su cuerpo mortal cuando ella estaba en 3er año, pero rápidamente perdió el favor de este al demostrar que no tenía ninguna intención de servirle como correspondía.

Al parecer, luego de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de los Misterios, cuando Ares les dio una carta de triunfo al asesinar a su padre, Sirius Orión Black, a cambio de que varios de ellos fueran detenidos durante un tiempo, causando que la guerra se volviera más fiera, Voldemort solo se había quejado e insultado al dios por robarle a algunos 'seguidores'.

Eso, claro, desembocó en que Ares viera la ofensa como lo que era y se desligó de la guerra, saboreando las muertes como lo que eran a un lado de Hades.

Eso, claro, fue hasta que durante el segundo año de entrenamiento de Pyramide para los líderes, Hermione finalmente se alzó entre los mortales, ofreciendo por primera vez en muchos siglos una ofrenda para el Señor de la Guerra.

Con solo eso, ya había entrado por la puerta correcta, rápidamente ganándose el favor de no solo Ares, sino que de Hades y Atenea. Sin embargo, así como Ares le había elegido a ella, Hades había elegido a Harry y Atenea a Ronald, aunque muchos se preguntaban la razón real de la elección de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y las artes, nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle.

Ares, según tenía entendido, había elegido a Hermione por la falta de escrúpulos de esta a la hora de la batalla, la parte viciosa que haría temblar al descuidado, sin contar que al parecer tanto Fobo, el temor, como Deimo, el terror, le habían tomado gusto al hecho de pararse a cada lado de ella siempre que iba a la guerra… o eso le había dicho su madre.

A cada paso que daba, los enemigos podían sentir el terror.

Por suerte para todos, Pyramide había sido bendecida de igual forma, la primera cicatriz de batalla de la líder había sido bendecida por Ares, quien veía a Pyramide como una bendición… de alguna forma.

Por primera vez en siglos, un grupo de verdaderos guerreros se había formado, gente que si bien por desgracia trabajaban como los buenos, no dudarían en alzar una espada y cortarle la cabeza a quien se lo mereciera, sea humano, amigo, enemigo y otro, y bajo el mando de Hermione, siempre se daban alguna batalla de por medio entre los compañeros… tal vez no mortal realmente, pero suficiente como para satisfacer al dios olímpico.

"Ah, los familiares de Harry… no creo que hayas oído la historia de su niñez."

"No, jamás nadie nos comentó nada sobre él, salvo que derrotó al lord oscuro cuando solo tenía 1 año. Nadie sabe nada desde entonces hasta que apareció en Hogwarts…" Señaló Cedric.

"Bien, déjenme decirles que no es una historia feliz… pero para eso debemos remontarnos a más 100 años atrás, cuando Albus Dumbledore era joven."

"¿Él que tiene que ver en esto?"

"Aunque me duela decirlo… todo. Hay una razón por la que no confío en Albus… y es porque la mayor parte de los problemas parecen venir de él." Afirmó. "No me mal interpreten, es un buen hombre… pero es humano, comete errores, sus cálculos fallan y cuando eso incluye la vida de otro ser humano… solo algo desastroso puede salir."

"Por favor, continua."

"Hace creo que 105 años, cuando Albus solo era un niño de 10 años, se creó una profecía que indicaba que su primer amor perdería el rumbo y solo él podría detenerlo. Creo que deberían saber de quien hablo, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Grindelwald?"

"El mismo… tras la obsesión con la información de las supuestas 'Reliquias de la Muerte', creo que deben haber escuchado la historia de estas como un cuento para niños… descuidó a su hermana menor, la que murió en manos de Gellert Grindelwald… y ahí empezó todo. El director del colegio Hogwarts en ese entonces, aunque ya se había graduado, fue quien le guió para cumplir la profecía… Y cuando Harry nació, a la vez de su profecía se creó otra… una persona le guiaría a cumplir su destino."

"Dumbledore." Dijeron ambos a la vez.

"No… no era Albus." Respondió tranquilamente. "Pero por como había funcionado para él la última vez, creyó que así sería. Así que marcó un plan para ayudar a Harry a completar su destino de la única forma que sabía… por medio de pruebas. Pero primero debía crecer para ser alguien fuerte… Así que lo dejó en la casa de sus familiares muggles."

"¿Eso como le iba a ayudar?"

"Es una pregunta buena, con una respuesta coherente pero con un resultado negativo… Sus tíos odian la magia. Por diferentes razones, pero de todas formas la odian. Vivió en un armario bajo las escaleras los primeros 11 años de su vida, sufrió hambre, nunca nadie le abrazó o le dio un beso, lo único que conoció fueron gritos y exigencias…"

Ambos jóvenes inspiraron fuerte horrorizados de que algo así le hubiera pasado al 'niño que vivió', no podían hacerse la idea de que algo así pudiera pasar al pacífico y amable joven. A la vez sentían algo de vergüenza al haberle visto como una persona arrogante durante años, especialmente de parte de Lynnea.

"Albus vio esto como una forma de endurecerle… pero no tomó en cuenta que Harry lo único que quería era una familia… Jamás tuvo en cuenta que lo que le ayudó a él fue el hecho de que en algún momento tuvo una familia y sabía lo que era el amor y la compasión… Harry no. Tampoco tuvo en cuenta que al crecer con un chico de la misma edad, si bien los tíos no le pondrían una mano encima, su primo si… esa es la crueldad de los niños."

"Pero Harry aun así salió adelante…"

"Claro… hay algo que equilibró la ecuación cuando él llegó a Hogwarts. Ron y yo fuimos los que equilibramos la ecuación y pasamos por todas y cada una de las pruebas junto a él… la piedra filosofal, gracias a nosotros Harry llegó hasta el final. Gracias a mi investigación y la ayuda de Ron pudo adentrarse en la Cámara de los Secretos y salvar a Ginny, con nosotros descubrió la verdad sobre Sirius, le ayudamos a sobrevivir al Torneo de los Tres Magos y no le abandonamos ni siquiera cuando todos creían que estaba loco… Todas esas eran pruebas para que algún día pudiera derrotar a Voldemort…"

"¿Entonces que fue lo que salió mal?" Inquirió Cedric.

"¿Tu me lo preguntas?" Respondió alzando una ceja. "Se olvidó que esto no era solo sobre Harry… esto no era solo sobre él guiando a Harry, de hecho no era el que debería guiar a Harry en este camino. La primera vez que esto se demostró fue cuando tu moriste…"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Él sabía que en el Torneo de los Tres Magos pasaba algo, tenía sus sospechas sobre Ojo-loco Moody, ya que era el único nuevo en Hogwarts, pero no hizo nada, creyendo que sería una buena prueba… de hecho, prácticamente obligó a Harry a participar bajo la afirmación de que tenía obligación, o sea, una mentira, ya que Harry era menor y no tenía permiso de sus guardianes. Albus lo tiró en medio de una aventura en la que no podía tener ayuda, sin tener en cuenta que esa 'aventura' al no tener ayuda acarrearía el regreso de Voldemort y por consecuencia tu muerte, dejándolo con la culpa y causando que se encierre en si mismo."

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó después para que Harry volviera a su camino?"

"Otro error de Albus… Quiso enmendar su fallo ayudando a alguien cercano a Harry, pensando que al estar los dos cercanos, podrían sanar las viejas heridas. Eso dio lugar a la verdadera guía de Harry un lugar concreto en el juego de poder que se estaba dando."

"Sirius y tu…" La mujer solo asintió.

"Sirius en muchas ocasiones se olvidaba que a su lado estaba Harry y no James, con el cual el parecido físico es más que destacable, lo cual si bien Harry se negaba a ver, había creado una barrera entre los dos, haciendo que la cercanía si bien deseada fuera dolorosa en cada punta de la cuerda. Mientras Harry deseaba a Sirius como figura paterna, este no lo era… quería estar cerca, pero le dolía el recuerdo de la familia que no tenía… y lo mismo se podría decir de Sirius… Eso fue hasta que finalmente aceptamos el matrimonio que nos habíamos impuesto a nosotros mismos."

Hermione les había comentado las condiciones del casamiento vagamente, era difícil explicar completamente lo ocurrido sin contarles su vida muggle, era por eso que había limitado la cantidad de información que les daba sobre el tema a lo que no haría daño.

"Costó, habíamos creado un amor mágico que no solo nos ataba a nosotros dos, sino que a Remus también… pero luego de un par de semanas logramos aceptarlo, pero lo mantuvimos en secreto para no atraer atención no deseada. Al final del año, Sirius murió… Tu, Lynnea, debes saber de cuando estoy hablando porque estabas en la brigada inquisitorial…" La chica asintió. "Entonces, fue cuando me convertí en guardiana y guía de Harry, quitándole de las garras de los Dursley. El principio de Pyramide, entonces solo llamada como Mansión Black."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasó con los Dursley?"

"Se podría decir que están pagando lo que le hicieron a Harry… en los calabozos. En algún momento se los presentaré, estoy segura de que adorarán tener contacto con algo que no sean ratas…"

"Mencionaste las Reliquias de la muerte… ¿Son reales? ¿Dónde están?"

"Si, son reales y donde están… digamos que están en un lugar seguro. No hace falta aclarar más hasta que no vallan a Pyramide, fuera de sus paredes es peligroso conversar el tema."

"Está bien…. Sabemos la historia de Sirius y Remus, también la tuya con Sirius… ¿Qué hay de la de Remus y tu?"

"Ah… historia controversial, nadie se atrevió a preguntar directamente sobre el tema…"

* * *

_Remus se levantó de la cama__, se había activado una alarma que se activaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la casa y a lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido del Autobús Noctámbulo acelerar con destino desconocido._

_Rápidamente se puso algo de ropa, aparentemente tendría un invitado en cuestión de segundos y no estaría bien recibirle en pijama._

_Acomodándose rápidamente, tomó su varita y bajó las escaleras en caso de que fuera alguien con malas intenciones, pero esto fue olvidado al escuchar el tímido golpe en la puerta y el sonido de un peso muerto desplomándose fuera de esta._

_Acelerado por el miedo, abrió, viendo con horror el cuerpo caído que solo se quejó ligeramente, falto de fuerza para sostenerse por si mismo._

_Hermione se encontraba allí, apenas vestida a pesar del frío invierno que rugía fuera, sus brazos tenían marcas moradas que recordaban a manos y un ojo hinchado con una tonalidad azulada que se veía realmente fea. _

_La chica pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios, tratando de limpiar la sangre de su labio partido, haciendo que emanara más._

_Tan anonadado por el ser herido estaba que se había quedado estático con la boca abierta, hasta que la voz de la chica le despertó mientras esta trataba de pararse recargándose en la pared._

"_Espero que no le importe, Profesor Lupin…" Trató de expresarse con voz rasposa, dando a notar claras marcas de manos en el cuello._

"_Merlín, Hermione…" Inmediatamente se agachó para ayudarle a entrar, notando que cojeaba con la pierna izquierda. "¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Perdón, no sabía a quien más recurrir… Harry me escribió y mi padre vio a Hedwig. Estaba furioso."_

_Rápidamente la sentó en una silla y comenzó a trabajar con la varita, recogiendo algunas pociones que tenía para luego de la luna llena… él podría vivir sin ellas, pero Hermione no estaba tan seguro._

"_No tienes hemorragia interna, déjame ver tu rostro y enseguida comenzaré a curarte." _

_Con la varita remendó la pierna rota al igual que dos dedos de la mano izquierda, luego colocó un bálsamo en los hematomas del rostro y con un movimiento de la varita se desvanecieron._

"_Hermione… deberás quitarte la ropa para que te termine de curar…"_

_La chica asintió, parándose con cuidado para no arruinar la pierna recién sanada y se sacó la remera y la pollera, ambos manchados más allá del reparo._

_Remus se quedó mirando el cuerpo de la chica, su compañera, quien podía entenderle mejor que nadie más._

_Era pequeño y delicado, las curvas eran suaves y atrayentes, a pesar de su estatura, las piernas estaban torneadas y estaban bien proporcionadas._

_En pocas palabras, era perfecta._

_Salvo por un pequeño detalle que le traía lágrimas a los ojos._

_Su piel clara tenía marcas violetas por todos lados… Violetas, negras, verdes, amarillas… era horrible. Cortes marcaban sus costillas y brazos de forma violenta._

_En ese momento algo despertó, algo que vivía en su interior, algo que jamás pensó escuchar…_

'_**Marcala'**__Le llamaba el lobo, pero este negó rápidamente con la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento._

"_¿Está bien, Profesor?" Le preguntó Hermione preocupada._

"_Si, si… espera un segundo, ayúdame a pasarte la crema."_

_El roce con su piel era suave, terso. Trató de acomodarse, haciendo que ella se recostara, aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El lobo la quería para ellos… y estaba dispuesto a todo._

_Quería matar, descuartizar, masacrar a los inútiles que le habían hecho sufrir. Deseaba ver la sangre de estos en sus manos. Torturarlos, desmembrarlos… nada sería suficiente._

_Por un momento se descuidó, para encontrarse abrazando el delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios moviéndose contra los de ella buscando capturar su calor y las ligeras gotas de sangre seca luego de haber sanado la piel._

"_Yo… yo…" Trató de explicarse una vez que se separaron, la niña aun tenía los ojos cerrados y un ligero tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas._

_¿Cómo explicarle que hacía algún tiempo que quería hacer eso? ¿Era un pedófilo por sentirse así? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Y ella que diría?_

_Decidió resumir todo en solo dos palabras…_

"_Lo siento."_

"_Yo no." Le respondió la chica de grandes ojos color chocolate con una pequeña sonrisa sincera._

_Acarició su mejilla._

"_Si esto está mal… es el error más maravilloso que he cometido. Encontraré la forma de protegerte, ya verás… nadie te quitará de mi lado, mi princesa."_

* * *

Pansy empezó a aplaudir mientras que Cedric le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Me alegro por ustedes. Es raro encontrar ese tipo de devoción."

"Si, estoy de acuerdo… nos tomó tiempo adaptarnos. Luego de eso decidimos esperar a que fuera mayor de edad en el mundo mágico para llevar nuestra relación un paso más adelante. Eso fue lo que posibilitó el ritual con Sirius al año siguiente, por lo cual estoy agradecida."

"Tengo una duda… y esta va más allá de la parte personal." Le llamó la atención Cedric. "¿Cómo es que tu tienes la espada de Gryffindor? ¿No debería llevarla un descendiente directo de él?"

"Ah, una buena pregunta… Pues, para hacer una larga historia corta, la robé del despacho del director en el décimo año y me la envié a mi misma al primero."

"¿Eh?"

"Verán… la mayoría de las armas de los antiguos van por descendencia… algunas se perdieron, como la vara de Hufflepuff, la cual recuperamos hace poco y está en posesión de Poppy esperando a que Pansy aquí termine su entrenamiento como sanadora. Lynnea, espero que sepas que eres la única descendiente de Hufflepuff de parte de tu padre…"

"Que raro… siempre se enorgulleció de pertenecer a Slytherin al igual que toda su ascendencia." Expresó asombrada.

"Tonterías… eso se dio con el tiempo. Al igual que Harry, quien desciende de la familia Ravenclaw, sin embargo por generaciones los Potter han pertenecido a Gryffindor. También se dio el caso con Ronald, quien se puede rastrear la familia por Gryffindor hasta cierto punto, donde la familia tanto de su madre como la de su padre pasan a pertenecer a Slytherin…"

"Pero la espada la tienes tu…"

"El gran secreto de Gryffindor… el siguiente heredero será un verdadero Gryffindor, sin importar la descendencia, el color, el sexo, la raza… Al principio decidí robarla para Harry, hasta que en tercer año me eligió a mi como portadora de su legado."

"Wow… bueno, yo tengo una pregunta."

"Bueno, espero que sea la última, ya casi es hora de que vallan."

"Si, claro… ¿Por qué Blaise está eludiendo a Sirius, Remus, Fred, George y Charlie?"

Lentamente vieron como los labios de la mujer se curvaban hacia arriba y comenzaban a temblar conteniendo risa, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a reír y toser.

Lynnea se giró a Cedric para ver si tenía la respuesta a su pregunta a lo cual su ahora hermano se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su madre, esperando que se calme para satisfacer la curiosidad de ambos.

"Es demasiado… realmente. Todo ocurrió el martes…"

* * *

_Otra vez se había quedado a dormir al cuarto de Ginny ya que el día anterior había __sido interrumpido por el deber. _

_Eran las 7am, hora de levantarse, Ginny había entrado al baño antes mientras ella organizaba los pergaminos que eran los deberes de astrología de los chicos de 4to año._

"_Ginny, apúrate que ya terminé…" Avisó a través de la puerta._

"_Ya voy…" Le llegó de respuesta al otro lado._

_Ese día ella y Ginny entrenarían por separado, dejando al resto a cargo de Fred y George, quienes si bien no eran precisamente la mejor opción, fueron los únicos que pudo encontrar a último momento._

_Luego de unos minutos, Ginny salió por la puerta con solo una toalla, la cinta que le ataba la muñeca derecha y la ropa en la mano._

"_Adelante, Mère Loup. Yo me cambio acá mientras tu te bañas."_

_Aceptando, entró al baño._

_Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, Ginny había dejado caer la toalla y estaba a punto de tomar la ropa interior cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y cerró de golpe, dejando dentro a alguien que llegaba corriendo. Esa persona, Blaise, siguió de largo, chocando contra Ginny y dejándolos a ambos en el suelo._

_Al escuchar el alboroto, Hermione que se acababa de quitar la ropa salió en guardia, mientras que la puerta se volvía a abrir dando paso a los gemelos, Charlie, Neville y Gregory, que veían la situación congelados en sus lugares._

"_¡Juro que no es lo que parece!" Se escuchó a Blaise, quien mientras trataba de enderezarse había aplastado un pecho de la chica pelirroja con una mano._

_Los hermanos de ella alzaron una ceja, haciéndole notar la posición, por lo que este enrojeció y apartó la mano, cayendo otra vez contra ella._

_Al mismo tiempo todos alzaron una ceja e inclinaron la cabeza hacia la izquierda como queriendo darle un ángulo visual al problema, mientras el chico luchaba por ponerse de pie, presionando contra Ginny que trataba de quitárselo de encima. _

_En ese momento aparecieron Sirius y Remus que habían notado que ya no les seguían y estaban casi todos parados en el pasillo mirando al cuarto que compartían las chicas, imitando a todos en sus posiciones de observadores._

"_¡Chicos! ¡No es lo que parece!"_

_La exclamación solo despertó a una persona, Hermione, la cual se acercó para ayudarle, a lo cual el chico tomó su mano, pero tropezó con la pierna de Ginny la cual aun no se levantaba del suelo, mandando a los dos al piso, en el caso de Blaise por segunda vez. _

_Fue entonces que sintió algo que le levantaba por el cuello de la remera de entrenamiento y lo arrojaba hacia fuera donde un Sirius furibundo le esperaba. _

"_¡Se ve pero no se toca!"_

_Rápidamente todos salieron dejando a Ginny, Hermione y Remus solos._

"_No le van a hacer nada… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la más baja de las dos jovencitas._

"_No." Respondió el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero eso no tiene por que saberlo…"_

_El hombre salió de la habitación guiñándoles un ojo._

* * *

"Desde entonces trata de evitar pasar mucho tiempo a solas con ellos…" Concluyó.

"Siento lástima por él. Está bien que Ginny vista el velo de la castidad, pero a nadie le gustaría ver a su hermana menor desnuda debajo de un chico." Pansy hizo una mueca.

"No te preocupes, Hermanita… yo evitaré que te suceda algo como eso." Le aseguró Cedric con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, chicos… ahora vallan, ya es hora de que se dirijan a cenar que ya ha oscurecido."

Ambos chicos le besaron las mejillas y el chico tomó la mano de su hermana, acompañándole hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y esperó.

Sintió el cambio del aire y el sonido de la madera ceder bajo un peso diferente al de sus hijos.

Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que la charla llegaría en un momento u otro. Mejor antes que después…

"¿Cómo supiste todo eso?" Escuchó la voz ligera, aparentemente calma que ocultaba muchos sentimientos.

"Usé a Harry como canal en la fiesta luego de la batalla final. Calculo que sabrá como es que se forma una tríada con esa información…" Abrió un ojo, observando al viejo hombre observarle con el seño fruncido.

"No sé si decir que estoy orgulloso de lo que ha hecho o defraudado, señorita Granger."

"Albus… nosotros no creemos en los apellidos, llámeme Hermione. Pero si desea ser formar, el título es Lady Black-Lupin." Le aclaró. "Pero volviendo al tema… Solo le diré lo mismo que le dije a Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville: Nosotros matamos para que otros no lo hagan."

"Aun creo que el amor es una fuerza más poderosa." Respondió sin cambiar la expresión.

"Lo es… el amor fue lo que nos llevó a donde estamos. Pero besos y abrazos no derrotan a la persona que desea mal a nuestra familia. Cuando se trata de matar o ser asesinados, preferimos ser los asesinos que cuidan a los infantes. Elegimos ser los ángeles justicieros, los campeones del Olimpo al mando de los dioses… Decidimos ser los cazadores y no las presas."

Lentamente el hombre mayor asintió, absorbiendo la información.

"Creí que de todas las personas tu serías la última en elegir ese camino… ¿Has considerado que has arrastrado a Harry a ser un asesino?"

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de ella en clara muestra de molestia.

"Deja de verlo como un niño, deja de considerarlo como tu responsabilidad. Has cometido demasiados errores, él ahora es mi hijo y he dejado que él elija su futuro, yo solo lo guié por el camino que él decidió tomar, no como tu. ¿Por qué no te encargas de preocuparte de los que son aún más jóvenes que él? ¿Por qué no te detienes a pensar en lo que hicimos por ustedes? ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta y egocéntrico que crees que todo gira alrededor de tu poder?"

"Creo que estas eludiendo el tema aquí…"

"¡No! Yo creo que tu estas eludiendo el tema que te trajo a mi, lo que realmente te interesó de mi conversación con mis hijos… anda, dilo: '¿Dónde están las Reliquias de la Muerte?' ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Volver a ver a tu hermanita?" Replicó con malicia. "Luego de que Harry te ganó en tu juego mental haz perdido la varita de Saúco, ahora… ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Cómo sabes sobre la varita?"

"Ese no es el tema… Ahora, ¿Va a hacer la pregunta?"

El anciano dudo un momento, mirando a todos lados del despacho, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a posar en ella.

"¿Dónde están las Reliquias de la Muerte?"

"No se lo diré… su objetivo es traer a Ariana de regreso… y no sé hasta que punto es eso y hasta cual es su obsesión que creó junto a Grindelwald. No permitiré que su ambición destruya todo por lo que ha luchado hasta ahora."

El hombre rápidamente se marchó sin decirle palabra. Sabía que se molestaría, pero eso lo hacía por su bien.

Con un suspiro extrajo de su collar la espada de Gryffindor, observando una piedra negra incrustada que no se encontraba allí cuando la tomó.

"Díganme… ¿Dumblendore necesita ir a Pyramide?" Preguntó al aire e inmediatamente dos figuras se materializaron frente a ella.

"Así es líder…"

"Pero antes, deberá conseguir a alguien que le sustituya."

"Y principalmente, debe aceptar que necesita ayuda…"

"Urgente."

Arrugó la nariz, mirando por la ventana.

Estaba cansada, no podía esperar a que su tiempo de descanso llegara. Pero por el bien del resto y el del futuro que se acercaba, no podía. Ella había aceptado su lugar en los planes de los dioses… era tiempo de que el futuro decidiera por si mismo.

"Entonces que así sea… Alikma, Kalia, ustedes se harán responsables de Albus. Que encuentre su camino, es hora de que el anciano tenga su preciado descanso y deje que otro tome el mando por él." Apoyó su frente contra el cristal cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió una mano fría posarse en su hombro. "La justicia la debe encontrar dentro de si mismo… esa verdad que siempre tuvo pero nunca pudo reconocer. Quid vesper ferat, incertum est."

Con sus últimas palabras, las dos presencias desaparecieron y ella se dejó caer al suelo contra la frialdad de la pared, preguntándose otra vez lo mismo que hacía tiempo le acosaba.

"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Tu que hubieras hecho, James?"


	4. Morbus, Las Enfermedades del Alma

_Nota:_ Si, otro capítulo... algo más largo, pero no se ilusionen, simplemente decidió salirse de la linea y crecer un poquito más que sus hermanitos.

Como habré comentado a alguno, luego de esta parte puede que se de lugar a un grupo de one-shots que se representarán a los personajes principales. Seguramente cortos, pero con la idea de redondear los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes.

Dejando de lado eso, me he dado cuenta que puede que esta parte de la trigología sea algo más larga que las anteriores, ya que hay tantos aspectos que presentar, como para empezar, la vida en Hogwarts y luego la vida en Pyramide...

Ya que sale el tema de Pyramide... Lo que había hecho como una tabla de personajes, se convirtió en un pamfleto o un archivo con la información casi completa del colegio. Es que un amigo me pidió algo para crear un juego de rol y me pidió de robarse la idea del colegio... No solamente están los personajes, sino que los uniformes, Tríadas, Trinidades, Objetos, caracteristicas de las Cofradías y demas.

Bueno, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

Besos y cuidense,

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Blanca Realidad IV**

**Morbus, Las Enfermedades del Alma**

El ruido era insoportable.

Se giró a un lado, tapando su cabeza con la almohada. Pero fue en vano, ¿Quién había traído un reloj de alarma al dormitorio?

Se giró otra vez, acurrucándose en busca de calor. Alguien le había sacado la frazada y estaba helando en su dormitorio cerca de las mazmorras, donde todos los ahora profesores se hospedaban.

Gritó de frustración al notar que por mucho que quería no podría volver a dormirse. Levantó la cabeza y apartó la almohada, mirando a ambos lados para ver a sus esposos.

Claro que luego de 20 años, no estaba tan sorprendida al encontrar en lugar de a Sirius y Remus, dos cabezas pelirrojas y dos pares de ojos azules viéndole como si esperaran algo. Algo que enseguida concedió, maldiciéndoles por olvidarse que ella también era humana… como siempre.

Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama rápidamente, los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro pálido y ligeramente hinchado por el sueño. Las piernas estaban extendidas y con los ojos buscó el aparato endemoniado que estaba causando el insoportable ruido.

Como si de una señal se tratase, los gemelos se sentaron con sus enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

"¡Lo logramos!" Gritaron el mismo tiempo haciendo que se girara a ellos con mala cara y la promesa de un largo día de tortura.

"¿Recuerdas el proyecto que teníamos con Dean?" Comenzó la presentación George, sacando de su espalda una caja de madera.

"Ese que empezamos hace 8 años, pero que siempre nos fallaba por alguna razón u otra." La chica asintió sin entender en realidad una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

"Lo logramos… Resulta que estábamos tan concentrados en hacer el revolver mágico que no nos dimos cuenta que el secreto no es hacer mágica el arma, sino a las balas…"

"Te hemos traído el prototipo terminado para lo apruebes."

Hermione vio como abrían la caja y le mostraban un hermoso revolver de un calibra 45 o algo así.

Debía ser pesado por el tamaño y el metal con el cual estaba construido. No era ostentoso, pero el simple color plateado le sentaba bien.

En ese momento sus ojos hicieron colisión con la raíz de su descontento.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un reloj de alarma sonando al máximo de su volumen. Era redondo y tenía dos campanas encima…

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero solo se volvió a chocar con las expresiones expectantes de Fred y George, que se habían interpuesto entre ella y su objetivo.

"¿Y?" Preguntaron.

Finalmente con un brazo los movió del camino y su mano derecha fue al arma, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Fred y disparando toda la carga sobre el maldito aparato, que por fin se cayó luego de la tercer bala.

"Aprobado." Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, cayendo otra vez en la cama y dejando el arma en la mesa de luz, arrancando la frazada y cubriéndose con ella una vez más.

Al otro lado los gemelos comenzaron a festejar. Daban gritos, reían, saltaban…

Con un suspiro, cansada, volvió a extender la mano, tomando el arma y apuntándoles.

"Oh, Dios… Dime que no hemos dejado balas en la caja de esa pistola…" Exclamó George tras verla.

"Hermano… tu eres el que dejó las balas ahí, por si quería hacer una prueba prolongada."

Hizo el movimiento con el revolver que solía hacer cuando era chica en los video-juegos para recargar y sintió el peso de más balas aparecer.

Sonrió sombriamente. Dejen a Dean Thomas y este se le ocurriría algo tan simple e ingenioso como eso.

"Corramos…" Anunció un gemelo al otro, pero no antes de que un gran 'Bang' fuera escuchado desde dentro.

* * *

Estiró su espalda mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente al escritorio. Era un día especial, festejarían el primer cumpleaños de Pansy y Cedric como miembros de la familia Black. Con suerte el primero de varios.

Pero, claro, antes debía atender los problemas tanto de Hogwarts como de Pyramide, lo cual siempre era un trabajo a tiempo completo…

De mientras, se encontraba con varios tipos de madera frente a ella, pequeñas esferas de contención y diferentes tipos de frascos, entre los cuales se encontraba uno con cabellos de thestral, otro con cabellos de veela, proveídos por la madre de Fleur y cabellos de una de las sirenas del lago.

"Lynnea, Millicent… ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó al sentir su collar alzar temperatura segundos antes de que la puerta de su despacho se abriera para dejar entrar a ambas jóvenes de Slytherin.

"Perdón, mamá… los Gryffindor nos estaban persiguiendo y no sabíamos donde ir."

"No hay problema, querida… Si quieren pueden usar la entrada de mi cuarto para regresar a la sala común." Les indicó haciendo señas hacia la puerta del costado que iba a sus dormitorios.

"Gracias, Lady Black." Dijo Millicent antes de seguir a su hija por la puerta.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó de uno de los cajones una daga con filo de oro puro, comenzando a tallar delicadamente una de las maderas.

Luego de que Argus y otros dos squibs fueran admitidos en Pyramide, varios otros habían pedido ingreso, lo cual significaba más varitas especiales… ese era su trabajo ese día. Estaba tallando y armando varitas, de las cuales estas elegirían a sus dueños.

Se trataban de varitas con centro de seres poderosos que capacitaban un mayor enfoque y concentración en la magia, recubiertas por esferas de contención de hechizos muy poderosos como para que un squib los realice sin ayuda de estas y una joya amplificadora o una esfera de poder para que la magia tuviera más fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó una vez más sin alzar la cabeza mientras seguía tallando y colocando inscripciones de runas.

Dos sombras oscurecieron la luz que entraba por la ventana.

"Kalia, Bestiae del tercer curso, noveno año y Alikma, Caeli del tercer curso, noveno año. Albus viene en camino… hablamos con él y parece interesado."

"Entendido. Vallan a organizar sus cosas, esta noche se espera que vallamos todos a festejar el cumpleaños de mis hijos."

"A la orden."

Como si de un reloj se tratara, a la vez que las dos sombras desaparecieron, un ligero toque se oyó en la puerta y el anciano hombre entró.

"Albus… Alikma y Kalia me han mencionado que hablaron contigo. Toma asiento y en un momento estoy contigo." Habló antes de que le interrumpiera.

La runa era muy delicada y un solo error podría significar que la varita sería inútil, técnicamente inutilizable por un mago sin suficiente poder para canalizar.

Como si alguien con muy malas intenciones hubiera escuchado su deseo de paz, una lechuza de varios colores entró por la ventana y arrojó sobre su mano una bolsa de cartas. Sin querer cortó de más, lastimándose la punta del dedo con el que sostenía terminando de arruinar su trabajo.

"Bueno, parece que no hay remedio…" Terminó dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa al director y arrojando la varita a un bote lleno de astillas y pedazos de varitas arruinadas. Finalmente miró a la lechuza.

Esta tenía plumas de varios colores, haciéndole parecer un arco iris. Los ojos amarillos le miraban echándole la culpa de algo que desconocía….

"¿Hedwig?" Preguntó desconcertada a lo cual la lechuza ululó su asentimiento. "Calculo que los gemelos otra vez…" La naturalmente lechuza blanca asintió con la cabeza molesta. "Está bien… quédate quieta que enseguida lo arreglo."

Dicho esto, tomó el modelo de varita que estaba usando, la cual no tenía ni la gema ni las esferas y la movió en el aire, dejando a la pobre Hedwig de regreso a su tonalidad normal.

Abrió un cajón y extrajo un bocado de carne seca para la pobre familiar de Harry.

"Si los ves de salida, dales un picotazo de mi parte… me aseguraré de hablar con ellos al respecto." Finalmente tocó con un dedo el collar con el escudo triangular de Pyramide que llevaba Hedwig. "Hermione Jane. Correo recibido."

Una vez que la lechuza se marchó, volvió a girarse al director que estaba esperando por su atención.

"Discúlpeme… los chicos en Pyramide no parecen entender que las cartas se envían con el desayuno, no a cualquier hora y a cualquier lugar… he tenido más de una escena embarazosa en el baño y en el salón de clases."

"No te preocupes, querida, el ministro tampoco es muy considerado a la hora de llamarme."

"Albus. Antes de seguir con la charla superficial, me agradaría terminar con la parte seria del asunto…"

"Claro, mi niña… quería saber tus intenciones tras la invitación a Pyramide que me has hecho. Sabes que lo averiguaría yo mismo, pero parece que tienes una muy buena barrera mental al igual que Harry y mis conocidos que asisten a Pyramide se han negado a entablar conversación conmigo sobre el tema."

"Es hora de que te retires, Albus… yo solo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar donde descansar, una nueva oportunidad, volver a empezar bajo tus propias reglas."

"Entonces tu asumirías como directora de Hogwarts." Agregó en tono acusador con lo cual la chica estalló en carcajadas.

"Por favor, Albus. No seas incoherente. Yo también soy humana." Dijo esparciendo las cartas sobre un espacio limpio del escritorio. "Tengo que hacerme cargo de las demandas de los alumnos de Pyramide." Señaló un paquete con muchas cartas. "Los egresados." El paquete doblaba en tamaño al anterior. "Los profesores." Un paquete de cartas pequeño, pero se veían gordas, como si cada una fuera de varias hojas. "Reclamos del ministerio." Otro paquete de cartas con el sello oficial del Ministerio de Magia. "Tengo 17 hijos adolescentes, la sub-dirección de Hogwarts y soy la cabeza de Slytherin. Apenas tengo tiempo para dormir… Y este es un año tranquilo y de supuesto descanso. ¿De donde quiere que saque tiempo para dirigir Hogwarts?"

Si bien su expresión era humorística, estaba hablando con sinceridad. Si algo era lo que le faltaba, definitivamente era tiempo, no importaba cuanto usara un gira-tiempos.

Albus dirigió su mirada a los diferentes paquetes atados de cartas, tratando de comprender de donde habían salido tantas mientras ella desataba el paquete de cartas de los alumnos.

"Valla… al menos 3 son tuyas, una de primero, una de cuarto y una de sexto." Habló arrojando las cartas delante de él para que pudiera ver que realmente eran de él mismo. Su letra y el tono verde oscuro le acusaban.

El sello era de una pirámide con una serpiente, un lobo y una araña.

"Albus, has sido aceptado como sanador en Pyramide."

Luego de un momento analizando los sobres, volvió a alzar la vista a la chica que miraba una carta con el nombre 'Harry Potter' al dorso.

Se veía cansada, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Mientras que el resto de los profesores lentamente estaban recuperando el color natural de sus pieles y parecían ser más vivaces, Hermione, la niña que se sentaba frente a él, no. Todo lo contrario, su piel aun poseía el tinte grisáceo de quien no ve el sol en mucho tiempo, haciendo que sus labios rosados destacaran en su rostro. Sus ojos castaños como el chocolate se veían cansados y apagados. Su rostro se veía huesudo, con los pómulos marcados y grandes ojeras moradas marcaban sus párpados inferiores.

"¿Qué va a ser de Hogwarts entonces?" Preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

"Quedará en manos de los miembros del Consejo Escolar. Según tengo entendido, Sirius iba a pedir un puesto en este para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún tipo de manipulación… ya sabe, padre de 16 alumnos, definitivamente tiene sus ventajas… ¡Ah! Aquí." Dijo extrayendo una carta de entre las de profesores y abriéndola. "Si, fue aceptado… Así que no debe temer que el próximo director sea alguien manipulado por el ministerio." Dicho esto, arrojó la carta al bote de la basura donde se encontraba la varita fallada.

"¿Entonces que se pedirá de mi? Ya sabe que soy un hombre mayor…"

"Tranquilo, eso es lo de menos. Alastor puede declarar eso después de todo… Lo que se pide son los mismos valores que Hogwarts busca en sus alumnos. Lealtad, astucia, coraje, deseo de aprender y trabajo duro. Es lo que los egresados poseen y lo que se espera conseguir de quienes asisten a Pyramide."

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

"Kalia y Alikma responden por usted. Estoy segura de que serán unas guías si bien estrictas a la altura de la circunstancia. El resto solo el tiempo lo dirá… No necesita pagar, estará bajo el tutelaje de Poppy, si desea, he sabido que es muy bueno en pociones, así que Severus seguramente apreciará su compañía." Apartando las cartas a un lado, volvió a mirar las maderas y las astillas regadas por el escritorio. "Una pregunta. ¿Sabe tallar madera como para hacer una varita?"

Albus vio a la chica fruncir el ceño y sonrió ligeramente.

A pesar de la primera apariencia que le había dado de una persona en completo control de su entorno, era evidente que en algunos aspectos no era más que una niña arrojada a un mundo que no debería experimentar hasta que fuera grande, mucho más grande si es que alguna vez.

"Ollivander me ha dado algunas lecciones, aunque nunca seré tan bueno como él en realidad."

"Eso es más que suficiente para mi. Tome la rama de sauce, enseguida le pasó un cuchillo de plata y la varita de la mesa es el modelo. Mientras que las runas estén bien colocadas, el resto lo dejo a usted."

Momentos después se encontraban los dos tallando con cuidado las varitas, uno con cuchillo de plata pura y la otra con una daga de oro puro y punta de diamante. A un lado estaban dos tazas de té de tilo, cortesía de Albus que había visto las manos de la joven temblar luego de arruinar otra varita más.

"Una pregunta… Primero que nada, perdón por lo del otro día. Sabía que las reliquias de la muerte eran un tema delicado, pero luego de tanto tiempo, necesitaba saber…"

Hermione alzó la vista, para verle, tratando de captar el verdadero significado de lo que trataba de decir.

"Yo también me disculparía si no supiera que lo hago por su bien. Su obsesión por las reliquias no es sana. Ya sabe, existen, pero usarlas es muy peligroso. Nadie las ha usado desde que han caído en nuestras manos y esperamos que siga así. Están guardadas y protegidas, cada una tiene dos guardianes destinados exclusivamente a ellas. Queremos evitar que caigan en manos indeseadas."

"Debo suponer que posees una… ¿No es así?"

"Así es. Harry me ha confiado la Piedra de la Resurrección. Soy la única con la habilidad de la necromancia, por ende vio adecuado entregarme el secreto de la vida y la muerte a mi… porque soy la única que no lo necesita." Respondió dejando a un lado sus utensilios y observando la perfecta talladura de la varita sobre el escritorio.

Al otro lado el director le volvió a examinar detalladamente.

Ciertamente la muchacha parecía la misma muerte con esa expresión agravaba.

"¿Por qué no la necesita?"

"Es una idea que usted mismo nos dio. Es como el espejo de Oesed… solo aquel que no lo desea para sus propios fines lo obtiene. Yo no necesito una piedra de resurrección, por ello la tengo. Harry no necesita poder mágico para ganar sus batallas, no necesita de la varita de saúco para lograr sus fines y no es ambicioso como para usarla. Ron a pesar de ser ruidoso y llamativo, tiene más de un truco bajo la manga para pasar desapercibido, no necesita de la capa de invisibilidad para moverse sin ser detectado."

"Debo decir que es una decisión sabia. Es bueno saber que a pesar de todo mis ideas sirvieron para algo."

"De eso no tenga la menor duda. El acceso a los niveles más bajos de la mansión es a través de una puerta trampa y la entrada a los terrenos está protegida por un Grifo… tal vez no sea un cerbero, pero aun no hemos podido poner nuestras manos en uno de esos…"

Mientras la observaba, vio como abría una jarra con cabellos de color azul oscuro que descansaban en agua con algunas algas y tomaba uno colocándolo entre sus labios. Con su mano derecha estabilizaba la varita para sostenerla entre sus rodillas y luego tomaba el cabello de sirena con ambas manos y hacía tres nudos a través de la varita. Luego tomó una esfera transparente con humo blanco en su interior y la ubicó en la punta de la misma, depositándola en la mesa.

Sin decir nada, colocó su mano derecha sobre esta, la cual comenzó a brillar de un suave tono celeste, comenzando a flotar en el aire, hasta que la magia desapareció y la varita se depositó lentamente sobre la mano extendida de la bruja, la cual le mostró su trabajo al viejo mago.

"Ébano, 11 pulgadas y media, cabello de sirena. Esfera de poder en la punta para amplificar, espacio para 20 esferas de contención en el largo., buena para hechizos de sanación. Pruébela, pero tenga cuidado, cualquier hechizo será amplificado 50 veces."

Tomó la varita con cuidado. Una varita nueva tenía la tendencia de ser volátil si el mago no estaba entrenado.

Era una obra de arte. Larga, de madera oscura y brillante, como si acabara de ser pulida. 20 hoyuelos rodeaban el largo, mientras que la luz se reflejaba en la punta de cristal.

"Muévala." Le incitó la joven a lo cual simplemente le hizo caso y una enorme cantidad de chispas rojas salieron de la punta, llenándole de calidez en el interior y tranquilidad. "Valla, parece que tiene una nueva varita. Nunca antes me había pasado de que una de mis varitas eligiera a un mago con poder avanzado."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que viene de esta varita?"

"Ya sabe la parte de que la varita elige al mago. Pero estas varitas son especiales…"

"¿Especiales?"

"Si, son para squibs. Es un medio para amplificar la magia que yace dormida en el interior de aquellos que no pueden accederla completamente. Por eso me resulta tan difícil creer que le haya elegido… pero ella sabrá mejor que yo, por algo le debe haber elegido."

"¿Qué es tan especial sobre esta varita?"

"Esta, al contrario de todas las varitas vendidas por Ollivander, es la primer varita creada en tiempos de paz. Eso es lo que siente cuando la toma… la primer varita creada en momentos de cambio y paz, sin ningún mago oscuro suelto amenazando la forma de vida de esta sociedad."

"No sabía nada sobre eso, creí que Ollivander hacía constantemente varitas…"

"Si y no… Toda varita necesita una razón de ser y le guste o no, las varitas fueron creadas como medio para la guerra, por lo que la familia Ollivander ha usado los tiempos de guerra para darle significado a sus creaciones. Darles alma, se podría llamar. Es por eso que las varitas que no fueron creadas con ese fin por lo general se compran como varitas de emergencia ya que no suelen atarse a nadie. Al contrario, esa varita que lleva en sus manos tiene un objetivo, un objetivo de paz… proteger lo que se ama. Es por lo que el hombre vive y ahora es usted el portador de una varita hecha por amor y no por muerte."

Miró nuevamente la varita, su nueva varita luego de perder la de saúco durante la batalla final en manos de Harry, el cual derrotó a Voldemort al final… desde entonces que no portaba una.

Había ido con Ollivander para ver si podía encontrar otra, pero luego de dos largos días no había encontrado a ninguna que le respondiera. Incluso había llegado a probar las varitas de los antiguos, pero nada. Había caído tan bajo como para ir al callejón Knockturn a ver a los vendedores de varitas ilegales, pero ninguno había tenido solución para su problema.

Sin embargo, luego de tanta búsqueda, un año entero sin varita, aquí estaba su solución. Una varita creada por sentimientos puros, tallada por las manos de una persona de pasado oscuro e imbuida con esperanza.

Esa varita, en ese preciso momento, pasó a ser su más preciada posesión junto a Fawkes.

Era en si un ser de sentimientos sin corromper, creada por una persona de manos negras dispuesta a todo para que el futuro fuera un lugar brillante y no lleno de terror.

"Gracias." Expresó emocionado ante lo que para cualquiera sería una varita fallada por los varios agujeros que le rodeaban.

"No es nada, déjame hacerte un regalo. Después de todo, ¿Qué es una de esas varitas sin un par de esferas para acompañarle?"

Dicho esto, se quitó los dos aros que llevaba puesto y con un movimiento limpio les liberó del broche dorado que les sostenía para colocarlos sobre la varita la cual los acomodo mágicamente, fundiéndolas en la madera.

"La primera es una esfera de 'Escudo de Flora', mientras que el segundo es un 'Curación de Gea'. Para activar el primero solo debes tocar la esfera con tu piel y extender la varita hacia donde desees colocar el escudo. El segundo es un poco más complicado, no solo necesitas tocar la esfera, sino que también el tierra, preferiblemente fértil. Sirve para detener venenos y cerrar heridas leves." Tras aclarar esto, le mostró el dedo que se había cortado cuando llegaron las cartas donde no había marca alguna.

"Es… hermosa." Dijo finalmente acariciando la madera pulida embelezado.

En ese momento, Hermione apartó la vista de la última obra, girándose a la puerta la cual luego de 5 segundos se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando ver a un grupo de 6 chicos agitados.

"Discúlpenos… profesora… nosotros solo…" Trató de explicarse una niña de primer año de Slytherin que había llegado con un grupo de compañeros del mismo año de diferentes casas.

"Tranquila, Evelyn, espera un momento…"

Con un movimiento de su propia varita transformó unas sillas incómodas en unos sillones grandes que apenas cabían en el despacho y les hizo señas a todos de que se sentaran, alcanzándoles unas tazas de te y unas ranas de chocolate que tenía en el cajón.

"¿Alguno está herido?" Preguntó al grupo.

Se trataban de tres Slytherin, dos Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff de primer año, los cuales se veían algo incómodos bajo la mirada del director que examinaba la escena.

"Yo." Respondió uno de los niños de Gryffindor mostrándole un corte que se veía feo en un brazo.

"Josh se interpuso entre una maldición y yo." Explicó la pequeña de Slytherin.

"Está bien, déjame ver eso. Si a alguno le da impresión la sangre vallan a mi dormitorio." Todos los gryffindor se quedaron, pero la pequeña niña de Hufflepuff se retiró acompañada por uno de los chicos de Slytherin para que no estuviera sola.

Buscó entre sus estantes algo hasta que tomó una poción de color celeste pálido.

"Ahora tomate un trago de eso, no más. Yo me encargo de curarte y estarás como nuevo."

Utilizó el hechizo que habían desarrollado los gemelos, cauterizando para detener la hemorragia y causando que rápidamente la carne y la piel se unan para dar lugar solo a una línea blanca.

"Albus, ve a avisarles a los niños que ya terminé." El viejo hombre asintió y abrió la puerta por donde dos de los seis habían salido. "Ahora, quiero que me expliquen que pasó y por que nadie usó el collar antes."

"Pues…" Los gryffindor se veían avergonzados, mientras que los slytherin estaban buscando la forma de explicarse sin quedar en ridículo, hasta que todo se resumió en la jovencita de Hufflepuff.

Abigail era una niña rubia de grandes ojos verdes y rostro sonrosado, si bien era Hufflepuff, era conocida por su lado impulsivo que le llevó a ser una de las primeras en entablar amistad con los chicos de las otras casas.

"Íbamos a ir a los terrenos del colegio para disfrutar del día, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir, unos chicos de séptimo de gryffindor nos vieron y comenzaron a quejarse de que las casas no se deberían mezclar. ¿Acaso es tan malo tener amigos en otras casas?" Preguntó la pequeña angustiada.

"No, Abigail, solo significa que tienes un gran corazón y que buscas amigos sin importar de donde vengan… Tengo una idea. Creo que Millicent y Lynnea iban a ir a caminar con Daphne. ¿Por qué no le pregunto y van con ellas? Sé que han estado pasando tiempo juntos…"

Tras todos asentir, Hermione desapareció detrás de la puerta a su recamara privada dejándoles con Albus, el cual interesado quiso preguntarles sobre la ahora profesora de astrología y cabeza de Slytherin.

"Niños, me gustaría preguntarles algo."

"Claro, Director."

"¿Creen que Lady Black-Lupin sea una buena profesora?"

Los ojos de todos los niños parecieron iluminarse mientras asentían vehementemente como respuesta.

"Cuéntenme como ha sido esta semana con ella como directora de la casa. Parece que me he perdido de mucho en este corto tiempo."

"Todas las tardes antes de dar clase se hace un espacio para ayudarnos a estudiar…"

"Y luego le da clases a sus hijos."

"Sin contar que siempre nos defiende cuando los de los años superiores se meten con nosotros… Nos dio unos collares así los profesores sabrían cuando estamos en problemas."

"¿Puedo verlos?"

Uno de los chicos de Gryffindor sacó de su ropa un collar de cadena gruesa con el emblema de Hogwarts en él.

Con cuidado de no lastimarle, movió su nueva varita con cuidado de no ponerle demasiado poder al conjuro y enseguida entendió. Eran en si hechizos simples, uno de rastreo para saber donde estaban si tenían problemas, uno de unión que entrelazaba el collar a varios otros y por ultimo uno de detección de peligro el cual en la situación anterior no se había activado porque las intenciones del grupo que los atacó en un principio no había sido dañarles.

"Sin contar que cuando cumplamos 15 años nos prometió que si nuestros padres no cambiaban podríamos ir con ella a Pyramide. Nos dijo que era real, que realmente existía." Exclamó Evelyn a un lado con emoción.

Haber crecido con una familia de sangre pura en la que se priorizaba la casta sobre el afecto era algo que los más jóvenes resentían desde el fondo de sus seres. Llegar a Hogwarts y encontrarse con que no tenía por que ser así les había abierto las puertas para soñar con la posibilidad de una salida diferente, un nuevo mundo.

"Entonces puede que nos veamos allí." Respondió Dumbledore acariciándole la cabeza mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir.

"Vallan a la sala común de Slytherin a través del retrato de Salazar, la contraseña es 'Viper Basilisk'. Las chicas van a estar esperándoles."

Los más jóvenes asintieron y caminaron rápido fuera del lugar, volviendo a dejarles solos a los dos.

Regresando los sillones a la normalidad, Hermione se volvió a sentar tomando la varita tallada por Albus y repitiendo el proceso anterior, solo que esta vez el cabello era de Veela.

Cuando la varita estuvo terminada, se quedó mirándola un momento hasta que el director le interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Siempre es así de ajetreada tu mañana?"

"Hoy fue un día tranquilo. Por lo general tengo un grupo de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de 1ro a 3er año que vienen por ayuda en el estudio. Por suerte los de Hufflepuff se han apegado a Neville lo suficiente como para ir a pedirle ayuda a él con esas cosas y los Gryffindor son demasiado orgullosos como para decir que necesitan ayuda con el estudio. Sirius está teniendo muchos problemas con ellos."

"¿De que es esa varita?"

"Sauce, 9 pulgadas, cabello de veela, buena para transformaciones y de esferas de agua, de eso se deberá encargar Remus… Un rubí como gema amplificadora, solo cuadriplica el poder mágico, excelente para quienes si bien son magos, tienen escaso poder en sus hechizos. Lugar para 10 esferas de contención. Creada bajo el sentimiento de libertad y cambio."

"Una varita poderosa, sin lugar a dudas…"

"Así es. Bueno, creo que por hoy está todo arreglado. Sin lugar a dudas sería un excelente constructor de varitas. Estoy segura de que si aprende magia ritual sería capaz incluso de entregarles alma, lo cual les da vida a cada una de estas. Yo debo retirarme a terminar los preparativos para esta noche."

"Ah… claro. Fue un gusto tomar el té contigo, Hermione. Fue realmente… iluminador."

"No se preocupe, tenemos varios meses por delante como para repetirlo. Le veo pronto, espero que no le moleste que no estemos para la cena."

"No, claro que no… El cumpleaños de sus hijos no es algo que se debe pasar por alto."

Cuando cerró la puerta, Dumbledore se giró a ver, mirando extrañado la madera que le separaba de la oficina de la profesora de astrología.

Cuando había entrado al lugar no había ido con la intención de una charla amena. Todo lo contrario. Quería respuestas, planeaba presionarle para que le contara todos sus secretos, el porque quería invitarle a un colegio militar y cuales eran sus intenciones con respecto al futuro de Hogwarts.

Pero todo eso desapareció con una sola frase: **'Yo también soy humana'.**

¿Cuántas veces se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle él mismo? ¿Cuántas veces las personas a su alrededor se habían olvidado de que él era humano? ¿Qué tenía necesidades? ¿Qué debía comer, dormir, respirar?

¿Qué podía cometer errores como cualquier otro?

Demasiadas.

La gente cometía el error de verle como un salvador, como la persona que les guiaría por el buen camino. Todo porque derrotó a Grindelwald, el cual por un error propio había matado a Ariana, a su hermana. Todo por su obsesión con las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y ahora…

Ahora que las tenía a la mano, que podía convencer a Harry o a Hermione para que le dejaran poner sus manos sobre una de ellas se daba cuenta que de nada le servirían. ¿De que valía un cuerpo sin alma?

Era como esa varita. La varita de saúco era como una varita sin alma. Aceptaba a cualquiera que derrotara a su antiguo dueño. No como su nueva varita.

Una varita de amor y esperanza. Y se sentía orgulloso de haberla recibido de la mano de su creadora, sabiendo que mientras esos sentimientos se hallaran en su corazón, la varita le respondería.

A su vez sentía el regocijo de no ser él el que estuviera al mando. Saber que se podía equivocar, porque no se esperaba más de él de lo que podía dar. Alguien que le estaba protegiendo, incluso de si mismo.

No lo sabía todo, ella misma lo había aceptado al demostrar que sus varitas no eran perfectas y la frustración había mostrado que no era inmune a los sentimientos diarios de un ser humano. Pero había algo especial en ella. Algo que no podía terminar de comprender.

No era magia. Si fuera así lo hubiera sentido.

Pero sin embargo estaba allí, como un aura que llamaba al respeto y al temor. Era suave y maternal con los más jóvenes y a la vez era una leona dispuesta a proteger a sus cachorros, haciéndole fiera y vehemente ante sus ideales.

Y, principalmente, estaba dispuesta a perdonar sus errores. Una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

Las respuestas vendrían con el tiempo.

En esos momentos, también, podía comprender la lealtad del resto de la extraña y, de cierta forma secreta, institución.

* * *

"Lynnea, Cedric. ¿Están listos?"

"Tan listos como se puede estar en nuestra posición."

Habían viajado todo el camino hasta Grimauld Place número 12 por medio de aparición desde el comienzo de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pronto estuvieron frente la casa que no había sido usada desde el final de la guerra, listos para entrar.

Estaban los más jóvenes de la ancestral casa de los Black junto con sus padres y los profesores del colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Sus vestimentas eran las túnicas de gala, habiéndoles entregado antes las de sus puestos. Los septillizos se negaron rotundamente a usarlas hasta que no empezaran la enseñanza, argumentando que el amarillo 'hacía juego con sus ojos'. Como siempre Hermione llevaba su vestido que señalaba su estatus como Líder. Un vestido verde de corte antiguo con bordados dorados que dejaba su espalda al descubierto.

Sin entender, Pansy y Cedric sintieron las manos de Remus y Sirius que los apartaron a ambos lados esperando, mientras Hermione caminaba al frente.

En cuanto subieron las escalinatas de la casa donde se realizaría la fiesta, la puerta se abrió para dar lugar a dos cuerpos que saltaron sobre la chica que estaba delante, lanzándoles escaleras abajo.

"¡Madre!"

"¡Cariño!" Todos se enfocaron en el pelirrojo que soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el suelo de la acera. "Es difícil quebrar los hábitos. No me miren como si hubiera hecho algo nuevo o extraño."

"Harry, me estás aplastando, ¿sabes?" Dijo de forma ahogada la pequeña figura que era Hermione desde debajo de él que le había abrazado desde la cintura y Ron que al sentarse había dejado las piernas sobre las de ella.

"Si, lo sé… pero nadie quiere que te escapes ahora." Aclaró parándose y extendiéndole una mano.

Al aceptarla, ella se encontró sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo e hijo por adopción de camino al interior de la casa con el hombre pelirrojo pisándoles los talones en clara protesta entre los gritos de: '¡Es mía!' 'Es injusto, yo también quiero, ¡ven para acá!' y 'Bájame… bájame, bájame, bájame.' Inmediatamente detrás del Trío de Oro, Remus, quien había tratado de acercárseles, había disparado para averiguar si el golpe que se había dado su esposa no había sido muy fuerte.

"¿Es eso normal?" Preguntó Pansy mientras trataba de despertar a Cedric de una clase extraña de shock.

"No tienen idea…" Respondió Sirius.

"Por lo general mamá no pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa…" Agregó Quinn.

"Sin contar que este lunes empiezan las clases…" Notó Nike.

"Ah, cierto. De todas formas, los tíos Ron y Harry tienen la tendencia…" Trató Aeneas de continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Ancor.

"… de saltarle encima cada vez que pueden…"

"… Y luego ver quien la puede retener más tiempo." Terminó Lykaios.

"¡NO!" Se escuchó el grito de la chica desde adentro y los pasos de dos personas persiguiéndola.

Los septillizos había entrado delante, mientras que los gemelos iban a seguirles, pero algo les detuvo. Mejor dicho, alguien se había colgado del cuello de estos.

"¿Mamá?" Trató de llamarle la atención Lynnea.

"Mère Loup, ¿Ahora que hicieron?" Preguntó Ginny desde atrás, tratando de verla. Harry y Ron estaban tirando de ella tratando de que soltara a Fred y George que se quejaban por los tirones.

"Solo queremos que nos ayude a demostrar por que somos la única tríada que funciona a su vez como Trinidad…"

"Vamos, madre. No será tan malo."

Todos se quedaron mirando el comportamiento infantil de la chica, que negaba con la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada entra los hombros de los gemelos, que le abrazaban a medias para que no se cayera al suelo de su posición colgada.

"¿Demostración de combate?" Preguntaron los pelirrojos a la vez, a los cuales Harry les asintió.

"¿Dónde?" Interrumpió Sirius, mientras Remus movía la varita cerca de la cabeza de Hermione para saber su estado.

"El viejo cuarto de tu madre, lo agrandamos y sacamos todos los muebles, el resto está ya allí y luego agrandamos el comedor para poder cenar todos juntos…. Les va a encantar." Llegó la respuesta desde el pasillo más adelante, donde un chico idéntico a Harry les estaba mirando divertido.

"¿James?" Llegó la voz ahogada de la líder, quien giró la cabeza para verle.

"No, otro…"

"¡JAMES!" Gritó esta vez, soltándose y corriendo a abrazarlo, sin recordar que era el primero en sumarse a los juegos de Harry y Ron, lo cual nunca era bueno. Menos si estaba tratando de evitar que le arrastraran a algún lugar.

El joven que tenía a la chica ahora colgada, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

"¡La tengo! Vamos, rápido antes de que trate de escaparse."

"¡James! ¡Traidor!"

"No pregunten, siempre es igual…" Señaló Luna, yendo a saludar a su esposo que estaba protestando de que James se había quedado al final con Hermione. "Si nos siguen, les mostraremos el lugar."

Grimauld Place, para sorpresa de Sirius, ya no se veía tan oscuro como antes, pero sin embargo aun tenía esa aura de misterio que avisaba de objetos malditos en cada rincón del lugar. La pared donde debería estar el retrato de su madre ahora portaba un agujero importante que daba a conocer el hecho de que si no dejaba la pared por las buenas, la pared se iba a ir con ella.

Las cabezas reducidas habían desaparecido, pero las paredes seguían con un color oscuro, como si no hubieran tenido tiempo para limpiar y pintar el pasillo. En cambio, las escaleras parecían completamente restauradas y barnizadas de un color miel.

"Aquí tienes, lamento el cambio de planes, pero con Luna pudimos escaparnos a último momento para hacer reservación." Le avisó Neville que le había apartado del camino para entregarle una tarjeta del lugar.

"Gracias." Respondió haciéndole señas a Remus de que la tenía.

Entraron al lugar en el último piso de la casa, un salón enorme, más grande que el ancho externo de la casa. Allí, se encontraban numerosas personas. Según su calculo unas 250 o 300. Todos los egresados y alumnos de Pyramide.

"¿Quiénes son todos ellos?" Preguntó Cedric, mientras Lynnea se quedaba viendo a un punto en particular.

"Esos somos nosotros." Respondió sin aliento la más joven de las mujeres del lugar.

"Así es." Respondió Harry desde su lado mientras los septillizos corrían a encontrarse con… si mismos. "Por eso debimos cambiar la idea de salir a cenar. Al principio habíamos dicho que cenaríamos solo la familia, pero nos llegó una carta desde el tercer curso, noveno año. Necesitaban venir, tu misma necesitabas hablar contigo... si tiene sentido."

"¿Quién es ese hombre hablando con mamá?" Preguntó Cedric señalando al hombre de túnica gris y plateada con cabello cobrizo largo y barba corta de ojos celestes con un brillo que juraría haber visto en algún lado.

"Ese, es Albus, ustedes en este momento lo tienen de director en Hogwarts."

"¡Alumnos de Pyramide! ¡Albus y James han logrado convencer a la líder de dar una muestra de combate! ¡Por favor, todos los presentes liberen la arena!" Llegó la voz de mujer de un rincón de la sala.

Rápidamente, tanto Pansy como Cedric vieron a las personas moverse hasta dejar un círculo amplio y al momento, una cúpula parecida al vidrio envolvió la parte vacía donde se encontraban no solo Hermione, Harry y Ron, sino que 9 más. Frente a ellos, al otro lado del círculo, estaba un grupo de 6 personas, los cuales tenían túnicas grises y plateadas, idénticas a las suyas. Sin lugar a dudas se trataban de los sanadores que se encargarían de curarles en cuanto caiga el domo.

Vio como el trío se colocaba en un posición extraña. Hermione estaba parada dándoles el costado derecho a los contrincantes, la espada de Gryffindor reposando pesadamente a su izquierda y el rostro extendido hacia el techo en una pose relajada.

Harry, tenía ambas manos en un bastón oscuro, una pierna delante de la otra e inclinado hacia delante con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que daba la sensación de que un felino se tratase. Su cintura estaba apoyada contra la espalda de Hermione, dándoles un equilibrio perfecto.

Por otro lado, Ronald, el protector, estaba arrodillado delante de ellos con el largo báculo en una mano, apoyado en el suelo. Sus ojos entrenados no dejaban pasar ningún movimiento de los otros grupos.

Pansy sintió una mano que se colocaba en su hombro, girándose para verse a si misma con un Cedric años mayor abrazándole sobre los hombros, quienes se pararon junto a ella y Cedric joven mirando la arena.

"Son posiciones de combate que adoptan cuando es un duelo formal. Especifica la forma de combate de la tríada. Los líderes suelen esperar el primer ataque del bando contrario, por ello Ronald está delante tanto de Hermione como de Harry. Ellos suelen lanzar el primer ataque al mismo tiempo con esferas de contención, por lo que ninguno tiene las armas listas para el ataque. Hermione se especializa en armas mágicas, mientras que Harry en duelo, por ello, luego del primer ataque, Ron se moverá a una posición intermedia, atacando sobre un escudo parcial que protege más a Harry que a Hermione, quien necesita estar libre como para poder acercarse al enemigo." Explicó Cedric adulto a los dos más jóvenes.

En la Arena, la pelea estaba comenzando. Las otras tres tríadas estaban en posición, cada una de ellas era diferente a la anterior. En algunas es Caeli estaba detrás de todo o generalmente en medio, teniendo delante y detrás atacantes.

El primer disparo llegó desde la tríada de en medio, que fue reflejado con un movimiento del báculo de Ron.

Al instante, Harry y Hermione, aun sin cambiar de posición, rozaron con una mano el collar que tenían puesto al grito de 'Fiend Fire'. El poder de este hechizo causó que la Trinidad que se enfrentaba a ellos se separara, dando espacio a que Hermione usara su velocidad para acercarse corriendo, desenvainando su espada y atacando al primer Caeli que alcanzó.

El Caeli rápidamente se trató de hacer invisible, pero la chica, siendo pequeña en tamaño, aprovechó para de un salto colocar su mano en el hombro de este pasándole por arriba e inclinándolo hacia atrás y usando el peso de él, arrojándole hacia el piso y colocando la espada a milímetros de su cuello, indicando que estaba fuera, mientras con la otra mano enviaba otro 'Fuego Demoníaco' al Caeli que estaba con la siguiente tríada.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron estaban bajando a la tercera tríada. El Bestiae estaba bien dotado en el tema de duelo, deteniendo a Harry mientras Ron les escudaba a ambos, conciente de que Hermione era capaz de pelear sola.

Los movimientos de Ron eran certeros, esquivando y protegiendo mientras tomaba el revolver que le había sido asignado luego de que el prototipo de los gemelos había sido aprobado y enviado a Pyramide. Las balas en si eran de goma, causarían dolor, pero no matarían como era su objetivo real. Esquivó dos hechizos y envió un escudo a la espalda de Harry, disparando con perfecta puntería al pecho de un Canis que trataba de conjurar una forma oscura para atacar. Hizo una seña a Harry, quien asintió, conociendo el cambio de puesto.

Harry, quien había estado al frente hasta ese momento, dio un paso atrás, dejando a un Bestiae caído en el suelo y viendo a su izquierda caer al tercer Caeli gracias a un hechizo de desmayo desde el otro lado de la Arena, seguramente enviado por Hermione, que era quien se estaba encargando de destruir la protección de la Trinidad. Rápidamente golpeó al Bestiae en el estómago para que se agachara y le golpeó ligeramente en el cuello para que supiera que estaba fuera a la vez que se giraba para detener a un Canis que se había acercado con su espada con clara intención de derrotarle por la espalda. Una táctica que habían enseñado para los momentos de guerra donde la vida y la muerte estaban en juego.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, solo había un Bestiae en pie, quien había visto a sus compañeros caer, perdiendo en esa batalla ficticia. Estaba tratando de mantener su terreno frente a Harry, sin ver que Hermione había dado un salto sobre los hombros de su contrincante y aterrizado detrás de él hasta que sintió el metal sobre su hombro en posición que fácilmente podría haberle decapitado.

"Ustedes pierden." Declaró la fría voz de la chica, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Hermione!"

Pronto el domo cayó y todos los sanadores estuvieron en la Arena, Albus y Poppy revisando a la chica desmayada en el suelo.

"Rápido, llévenla a uno de los dormitorios." Daba órdenes Ronald, claramente herido por la pequeña batalla.

"Calista, Miranda, ayuden al resto." Avisaba Poppy mientras seguía al ex-director de Hogwarts y a la directora de Pyramide.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna. Arreglen todo para que la fiesta continúe, nosotros nos encargamos de Hermione." Avisó Remus mientras seguía al resto fuera del lugar.

Algo le pasaba a Hermione. Algo que todos estaban seguros iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero nadie quería aceptar.

Lentamente se estaba matando. Cansancio, falta de alimento, uno no podía vivir durante mucho tiempo de esa forma. Culpa, desconcierto, preocupación, necesitaba seguir adelante, necesitaba vivir, pero ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no sabe cuidar de si misma?

Haciéndolo ellos por ella. Y se encargarían de que así fuera. Como la primera vez que dependió de ellos, se encargarían de que se recuperara pasara lo que pasara.

La Líder iba a vivir y Pyramide se encargaría de ello.


	5. Aliâs, Espíritu de Lucha

_Nota:_ Siento el retrazo, pero tenía unas escenas mezcladas en mi cabeza que debía sacar de en medio antes de que pudiera escribir este capítulo, digase la mayor parte del epílogo y el preludio del fic que prometí: **Ruedas del Destino**, el crossover con Twilight (Crepúsculo).

Pero lo logré, me salió un poco más corto que los otros capítulos ya que si no lo cortaba allí, hubiera resultado interminable y no lo hubiera acabado nunca.

Mil Disculpas,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Blanca Realidad V**

**Aliâs****, Espíritu de Lucha**

"Tranquila, estará bien… Si alguien te lo puede decir, esa soy yo."

Pansy se giró para ver el reflejo de ella misma mirarle desde un metro de distancia.

Llevaba una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante, mientras eliminaba la distancia que les separaba la una de la otra.

"¿Realmente eres yo?" Preguntó insegura. La chica se veía exactamente como ella salvo por la figura que había ganado algo de peso y poseía más curvas bajo la túnica.

Era como si a pesar de que le hubieran dicho que habían pasado 9 años para su yo futuro, el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todo lo contrario al Cedric futuro que había visto. Era como verse en un espejo de lo que podría llegar a ser.

"Así es." Respondió simplemente mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella. "Generalmente no permiten que los alumnos interactúen consigo mismos durante los primeros 5 años. El viaje en el tiempo es peligroso para quienes se ven a si mismos sin estar alertados de esto. Si se llegan a confundir y a matar a si mismos pueden quedar atrapados en un bucle del tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy… estamos… bueno, por qué estás acá?"

"Primero que nada, porque he estado en tu lugar, literalmente." Respondió con gracia. "Y segundo porque tenía algo que decirte."

"¿Algo que decirme?" La otra chica solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de responder la pregunta colgada en el aire.

"Tomaste la decisión correcta. Tu nueva familia te hará feliz, a partir de este año tu vida será maravillosa… tendrá sus momentos difíciles, pero mientras que no dejes que los problemas nublen lo bueno que tienes, mientras confíes en aquellos que te protegerán, en tus padres y tus hermanos, una hermosa vida te esperará."

Dicho esto se alejó en busca de los dos Cedric que estaban teniendo una conversación muy similar a la de recién.

La gente que en el futuro conocería estaba bailando en donde habían realizado la sorprendente muestra de habilidad dos horas atrás. En medio de la pista estaban dos personas altas, muy altas a decir verdad. El hombre llevaba el cabello negro con rulos atado en la base de la nuca, mientras que la mujer de cabello de un tono rojo oscuro de corte sobre los hombros parecía ser solo unos centímetros más alta que su acompañante.

También podía reconocer a todos los profesores de Hogwarts antes del gran cambio, salvo por la profesora de Estudios Muggles y el nuevo bibliotecario que entraría a Hogwarts una semana tarde, o sea, el lunes.

En el lugar podía reconocer, también, varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin, entre ellos Daphne y Millicent, que se habían acercado a su yo futuro.

Esta era la vida que siempre había soñado, rodeada de las personas a las que amaba. Y ella misma… Ella misma dijo que era la elección correcta, y, ¿Quién era ella para contradecirse?

Al otro lado del cuarto pudo ver a su hermano mayor, Harry, charlando con el hombre idéntico a él, al cual Hermione había llamado 'James'.

* * *

"¿Cómo llegaste acá, James? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces con los de noveno año?" Preguntó un Harry con expresión seria. Sin embargo, fue respondida con una sonrisa indulgente del hombre que había prestado sus genes para crearle.

"Se podría decir que fui pateado del otro mundo… ya sabes, 'El Nexo está muriendo, necesitamos que alguien se asegure que no se mate antes de tiempo' o algo por el estilo, los dioses hablan con encrucijadas."

"¿Qué cosa?" La voz del chico se escuchaba aguda hasta para sus propios oídos sin comprender de qué hablaba el otro hombre que también aparentaba 30 años de edad.

"Por Zeus, Harry… una larga historia corta. Hermione es el nexo con los dioses, no porque sea poderosa, aunque se lo concedo en su propio derecho, sino porque fue la única que siguió su creencia y reunió al grupo de seguidores más grande que hay en estos momentos en el mundo. Si ella se muere, todo lo que nos rodea se derrumba. Bueno, morirse en forma definitiva. Para eso me mandaron a mi."

"Traducción, te mandaron aquí para que cuides de ella…"

"Al parecer tienen la idea de que si no estoy, ella lentamente va a perder la cordura nuevamente. Fui un regalo de los dioses a ella por un buen trabajo."

"O mejor dicho va a perderla ahora con todos los merodeadores aquí." Se detuvo un momentos, pensando cuidadosamente como expresar su preocupación. "Pero si tu estás aquí…"

"No, Lily no pudo regresar, ella no tenía una relación cercana a Hermione. Digamos que ella no era uno de sus cachorros, por llamarlo de alguna forma."

"Pero si tu estás aquí…"

"Otra vez no, Harry. Sé que genéticamente soy tu padre, pero no te conozco casi, no te crié, no te eduqué. Ese es trabajo de Remus, Hermione y Sirius, se podría decir que mi posición sería más la de un hermano más. Ya sabes, técnicamente eres mayor que yo ahora, no puedo ni quiero robarles el puesto que ellos tienen en tu corazón."

"Esto será difícil, ¿sabes?"

"Dímelo a mi, yo dejé a mi esposa en el Hades. Pero está bien, ella ya cumplió su destino al protegerte, ahora es hora de que yo lo haga y mi destino ha estado ligado a Pyramide desde que llegamos al futuro con los chicos."

"A veces me odio, ¿saber?" Terminó Harry con una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz de ver a James y que él no quisiera interferir en su nueva familia. Sabía que se trataba de su padre en algún sentido de la palabra, pero las últimas dos décadas en Pyramide habían sido los otros tres quienes le habían educado, entrenado y protegido como lobos a uno de sus cachorros.

No era que le apreciara menos, pero simplemente no le conocía como un padre, sino como un alumno. Y a Lily… bueno, había sido una compañera en Hogwarts, pero su relación con ella se había limitado a esa.

Durante los primeros 15 años de su vida se había apegado a sus memorias como escape a la vida abusiva de sus tíos, el deseo de tener una familia que le quisiera, sin importar que fuera un 'fenómeno', como tantas veces había sido llamado por sus antiguos guardianes. Era el sueño de una familia lo que le había hecho idealizar a sus padres.

Soñaba siempre con que alguna vez llegaran de la nada para llevárselo de ese lugar que tanto aborrecía durante su crecimiento.

Pero ya no. Ahora que tenía una familia, una madre, dos padres, dieciséis hermanos y un amante, una vez que la vida le sonreía a favor, James, el chico que como tantas veces le había recordado Hermione desde que lo conocieron por primera vez: era humano, tenía fallas, tenía cosas buenas y sobre todo 'era gris', había regresado. No podido evitar ver su retorno como una amenaza a esa felicidad que había construido desde que Hermione, su madre, le había dicho que su lugar era con ella, que no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, que eran familia.

Por suerte la aclaración de James le había servido para tranquilizar los nervios. No venía a tomar el lugar de Remus y Sirius, tampoco el de su madre… Todo lo contrario, había ido para tomar un lugar al lado suyo, como su hermano, como su familia, pero no como su padre.

"Lo sé, a veces me siento igual."

* * *

Mientras que la fiesta continuaba en el cuarto de arriba, abajo, en el dormitorio que solía pertenecer a Sirius, se encontraba recostada Hermione aun inconsciente con sus esposos contra la pared y tanto Poppy como Albus a ambos lados de ella, trabajando y administrando pociones por medio intravenoso, ya que sería difícil hacérselas tragar.

Luego de unos minutos de lo mismo, Poppy alzó la carta de estado que había conjurado con los resultados de los análisis realizados en Hermione.

"Oh, Hera, la líder está en un estado deplorable…" Expresó tras leer todo.

"Dinos como está." Exigió Remus en tono preocupado.

"Su peso está más 10Kg por debajo de lo mínimo, si funcionaba hasta ahora, es gracias a las pociones de nutrientes que bebía. Para su estatura es demasiado, no está pesando más de 35Kg en este momento. Su sangre muestra un exceso de pociones energizadoras, seguramente no haya estado durmiendo bien o su sueño haya sido interrumpido demasiado seguido… según he visto en sus pupilas, hace tres días que no duerme más que dos horas."

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" Preguntó Sirius al borde del colapso, jamás se había preocupado tanto. Y por mucho que se había preparado para algo como ello mentalmente, no era fácil, sin contar que jamás pensó que sucedería tan pronto.

"Deberá quedarse en cama durante dos semanas al menos. Prácticamente está anoréxica, así que deberán cuidar que coma todo lo que le pongan en el plato. Al principio les recomendaría que empezaran a darle muchos líquidos, pocos sólidos y que sean ligeros para no molestar al estómago. Establezcan una rutina para las comidas. Coman lo mismo que ella y siéntense a comer siempre a la misma hora, es un tema psicológico para establecer un ritmo, ella inconscientemente sabrá que es la hora de comer con el tiempo."

"No se olviden de mucho cariño y apoyo, esto no será fácil para ella…" Agregó Albus, apartando la mirada de la chica. "He duplicado la ración de poción alimenticia para mejorar el estado de los huesos. Si bien hasta ahora se han mantenido estables, a este paso los cartílagos comenzarán a perder calcio a paso acelerado."

"Y sobre todo, que no deje la cama durante las siguientes semanas salvo para ir al baño. Nada de duchas, baños de inmersión de ser posible con hierbas aromáticas para ayudarle a relajarse."

A cada cosa que los sanadores agregaban, los dos hombres asentían.

"Llevaremos a Hermione de regreso a Hogwarts ahora, si son tan amables de avisarles al resto. No creo que esté tan feliz al despertar, así que trataremos de disminuir el daño."

"No se preocupen, le hemos dado una pócima para dormir sin soñar, así que no se despertará hasta mañana al menos. Seguramente a la tarde. Luego les enviaremos una dieta para seguir."

"Gracias por todo, nosotros ya nos retiraremos." Avisó Sirius mientras Remus alzaba a Hermione de la cama y se encaminaban escaleras abajo con destino a la chimenea que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

De cierta forma se sentían como si estuvieran otra vez al final del primer curso. Habían tenido la esperanza de que con el tiempo la chica hubiera aprendido a cuidarse y se habían desentendido de pequeños detalles. Ahora, ella inconsciente, muerta a pesar de respirar y de moverse como cualquier otra persona, les hacía despertar la culpa…

"… Como si la maldición Dementia le hubiera vuelto a golpear…" Agregó Remus en estado pensativo mientras veía a la joven inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Y como la última vez, nosotros le ayudaremos." Aseguró Sirius a su lado, ambos desapareciendo en un torbellino de llamas verdes.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, era como si un escreguto de cola explosiva le hubiera picado con su aguijón y hubiera dejado que explotara dentro de su cabeza. Sus piernas estaban extremadamente pesadas al igual que sus brazos, sus ojos ardían como si no les hubiera usado en algún tiempo, sus labios estaban resecos y el sabor amargo en la boca le indicaba que había estado dormida por varias horas, más de las que estaba acostumbrada.

Sin embargo, definitivamente estaba más descansada, como si algo hubiera relajado sus músculos increíblemente como para que no pudiera moverlos y a su vez el dolor de espalda le indicaba que si bien había dormido mejor que en años, no había sido en la mejor posición de todas.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces para dispersar la bruma que era su visión.

Debería cepillarse los dientes. No, **NECESITABA** cepillarse los dientes.

Miró a un lado y encontró a Sirius dormido de costado con un brazo sobre su abdomen y la mano entrelazada con otra. Miró al otro lado y encontró a Remus en la misma posición. Esto sería difícil.

Comprimió los músculos de su panza, viendo como se hundían, tomando su propia almohada y colocándola rápidamente en su lugar mientras con lentitud terminaba de escaparse de entre los hombres hacia la cabecera de la cama. Lo más rápido y ligero que pudo, saltó hacia los pies de esta, directo al suelo.

Años realizando esas extrañas proezas de agilidad e ingenio le habían dado la habilidad de moverse entre ellos sin necesidad de despertarlos por muy agudos que sus sentidos fueran. Después de todo, luego de adquirir su forma animaga, ella también había desarrollado unos sentidos muy parecidos.

Si mal no recordaba, así fue que percibió el olor de Remus en el cuerpo de Sirius cuando fue a convocarlos a lo que entonces era simplemente la 'Mansión Black'. Bastante difícil, ya que hacía casi 5 años que no les había visto y sus olores si bien estaban en su memoria, no eran del todo exactos. Al menos no tanto como con los sentidos alterados.

El tema de la animagia era algo delicado. El animago siempre deja algo suyo en la forma animal, pero el animal siempre deja también algo en el animago. Hay varios ejemplos de ello, uno de ellos es Sirius, con sus sentidos del olfato y oído más desarrollados, sin contar la risa que parecía ladridos mientras que la forma animal mantenía al igual que la forma humana un gran tamaño, el cabello negro y los extraños ojos gris azulado. Minerva era otro caso, con el rectángulo de sus anteojos marcado en la forma animaga y luego de un tiempo la prueba de su gracia felina.

Lentamente, revisando que las placas de madera que adornaban el suelo de cemento no hicieran ruido, se escurrió hacia el baño. Recordaba que el tema del ruido había sido lo que en primer lugar le había unido a Sirius. Esa noche no había podido evitar maldecir y eso había llamado la atención no solo del en aquel entonces único amante, sino que el del animago perro.

Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente relajado. Demasiado relajado a decir verdad. Sentía que si descuidaba un paso sus piernas, que se sentían de gelatina, se rendirían y le dejarían caer al suelo. Claro que eso no disminuyó su determinación.

Iba a ir al baño y se lavaría el hocico…

Suspiró frustrada. Ya estaba empezando a pensar como si se tratara de su forma animaga, realmente necesitaba descanso.

Con cuidado, se desplazó cerrando la puerta y llegando a donde su cepillo de dientes le esperaba. Tomándolo al igual que la pasta dental y comenzó el proceso de retirar toda marca de sus dientes… Una de las pocas cosas buenas que había sacado de sus padres muggles, los dentistas Granger. Esto le tomó una buena parte de los primeros 15 minutos.

Al alzar la mirada al espejo notó que estaba desnuda. Seguramente Remus y Sirius le habían llevado y sacado su vestido. Eso definitivamente no era raro, salvo que esta vez no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida, lo único que recordaba era parte de la pelea del cumpleaños de Lynnea y Cedric.

Se encogió de hombros, eso podía esperar, necesitaba un baño y recién entonces podría ver que hora era.

Yendo a la enorme bañera, lo consideró y se giró a la simple ducha que había a un costado del enorme baño hecho en mármol azul. No quería tardar demasiado, no sabía que hora era, pero lo más seguro es que tuviera que responder las cartas que habían llegado antes de marcharse… Y hablando de las cartas, se extrañó al no encontrar una montaña delante suyo aun.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras abría la canilla de agua caliente y como si de una llamada se tratara, dos gritos se escucharon desde el dormitorio.

"¡Hermione!" Hacían eco las voces de sus maridos, mientras ella probaba el agua con la mano y se deslizaba dentro.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó fuerte para que le escucharan pero sin la intención de convertirse en una banshee.

Al instante escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados de ambos hombres que se dirigían a la ducha, abriendo la cortina justo a tiempo para atajar su caída inminente a causa de las temblorosas piernas.

"Ou" Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios con algo de frustración. Era la primera vez desde hacía ya años que perdía el balance y no estaba feliz con ello.

"Los enfermeros recomendaron reposo." Aclaró Sirius mientras la sacaba de la ducha dejándole tanto a él como a Remus empapado.

Por un momento se quedó mirando a la chica. Parecía tan frágil que el más ligero movimiento le lastimaría. Se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes y estaba seguro de que Remus estaba en una situación igual a la suya.

Los músculos eran firmes, pero los huesos se notaban claramente de todas formas. Su piel era pálida como el papel, dejando los labios como único contraste en su rostro, incluso las pecas parecían pálidas y pocas quedaban en su rostro al no exponerse al sol desde… el juego de quidditch en Hogwarts del pasado hacía más de 10 años salvo por las cortas caminatas del primer año del segundo curso cuando iba a alimentar a Atenea.

Sentir su calor bajo sus manos, ver sus caderas amplias, sus pechos pequeños… no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían estado a solas realmente, la última vez que habían dejado atrás el bullicio y se habían entregado a la intimidad de una situación como esa. A su vez no podía dejarse engañar, el sentir de su piel bajo su mano, sus huesos frágiles que no soportarían si no le trataba con el mayor de los cuidados, como una muñeca…

"Como seda sobre cristal." Dijo en voz alta aun viendo perdido el cuerpo de su esposa, mientras escuchaba el agua correr en la bañera y el ligero aroma a jazmines inundar el lugar. Debajo de él, la pequeña le miraba con ojos abiertos aun sorprendida de haber caído.

"Sirius, Hermione, esto ya está." Anunció Remus del otro lado mientras descartaba sus ropas y se agachaba junto a ellos, quitando a la joven de los brazos de su amante y cargándola hasta la bañera mientras Sirius descartaba también su ropa de cama.

Cuando se giró para verles, en lugar de saltar para asustarles como tenía planeado, prefirió sentarse silenciosamente al borde y observar. Hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de una imagen como esta. Temeroso recordó que la última vez que se había permitido detenerse a observar no había sido con la fascinación y regocijo con que en esos momentos lo hacía.

No, en su memoria Hermione no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sino que su rostro estaba en blanco y cada vez que se movían sus labios era para dar paso a una mueca de terror, una que indicaba que se avecinaba un ataque de histeria que no podrían controlar. En su memoria, estaban cuidando de una chica catatónica, no de la vivaz Hermione que en esos días les acompañaba.

Detuvo ese hilo de pensamientos, no podía permitirse perderse en ellos, menos cuando las personas que amaba estaban ahí. Hermione parecía estarse quejando de algo con una mueca en el rostro ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, sindicando que quería sonreír más que protestar. Detrás de ella se encontraba Remus, masajeando lo que seguramente era shampoo en su cabeza y el largo del cabello, cabello que si estuviera parada tranquilamente le llegaría a las rodillas. Pelo color arena y gris estaba flotando detrás del otro hombre que estaba prestando especial atención a la chica mientras que se ocupaba de que esta no se moviera para no tirarle.

"Padfoot, no te quedes mirando, la niña no me deja que le lave el cuerpo." Le llamó la atención el licántropo.

"No necesito niñeras, puedo lavarme sola perfectamente." Se quejaba de regreso su esposa, a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

Tomó una esponja suave y se metió en el agua caliente, colocándose frente a la chica que era sostenida por la cintura por la cintura por el otro hombre.

Con una mano alzó cuidadosamente un brazo. Estaba marcado por cicatrices y líneas blancas, algunas bien curadas y otras no tanto. En la muñeca estaba una cicatriz en particular, una que abría la muñeca al medio. No de suicidio como su yo joven había pensado años atrás, sino una cicatriz de vida, la marca de que él estaba vivo.

Alzo el brazo más, acercándolo a su rostro. Jamás creyó que las cicatrices significaran algo bueno, jamás había encontrado a estas tan hermosas sobre el frágil cuerpo de su esposa. Lentamente llevó la marca a sus labios, depositando un beso para luego alzar la vista y observar a los otros dos que habían detenido la pelea para mirarle confundidos por sus acciones.

Por un momento dejó de ver sus rostros para detenerse en las marcas de guerra que ambos portaban. Eran perfectos en una extraña forma macabra, como un lienzo de los dioses que les marcaron con la furia.

Los ojos de Remus ahora no tenían ese tinte miel, sino que era de un color oro brillante y falto de dolor. Marcas de cortes dibujaban su rostro, brazos, torso… la única parte que se había salvado era la espalda ya que en su forma de lobo no podía alcanzarla. Claro que igualmente algunas habían llegado allí durante su enseñanza en Pyramide, pero no eran tantas.

Hermione, por el contrario, si bien tenía menos cicatrices, las suyas se veían más horribles. El pecho partido a la mitad, las manos y muñecas marcadas por rituales, los ojos antes castaños, ahora casi negros por el extensivo uso de magia negra y de ritos oscuros. Su cabello ondulado naturalmente parecía cada vez más pesado pero de todas formas le daba un aire de inocencia que le hacía ver preciosa.

"¿Sirius? ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la mujer, viéndole preocupada. Siempre preocupada por el resto sin notar que ella era quien necesitaba ayuda.

"Si, yo si, pero la que no está bien eres tu… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Expresó acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano. Le aterraba aplicar presión, era realmente como cristal.

La joven se removió un poco claramente incómoda. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad, no le gustaba que le vieran como él lo estaba haciendo. Pero no podía evitarlo, realmente necesitaba sentir que ella le necesitaba, por una vez quería sentir que no era ella la que les estaba protegiendo a ellos.

"Responde, princesa." Insistió Remus, acomodándole en su agarre.

"Tenía miedo, ¿Está bien?" Respondió molesta y testaruda a la insistencia. "Tenía miedo de que creyeran que soy débil, miedo de no poder con algo yo sola. Simplemente no me agrada el aceptar que no puedo controlarlo." Terminó de forma triste.

"No estás sola, no tienes que esconderte de nosotros…"

"Hey, chicos…" Los tres se giraron para ver la puerta que en esos momentos se abría, solo para que la esponja saliera como proyectil contra la cara del entrante. "¿Qué?" Pregunto la persona tras sacarse el objeto ofensivo del rostro y mirarlo mal.

"¡James!"

"¿Acaso ya no existe la privacidad?" Se quejó Remus aun sin bajar los brazos de la posición que había usado para arrojarle la esponja a James.

"Moony, solo venía a ver si Hermione está bien."

"Prongs, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió preocupada la joven, viendo que realmente no había alucinado la presencia del joven merodeador en Grimauld Place.

"Pues… bueno…" El hombre de apariencia de 30 años se arrodillo al lado de la bañera, tocando el agua con sus manos. "Verás, Hades me mandó para asegurarme de que no te murieras por los próximos siglos. De ser posible, milenios." Aclaró desde su posición.

"¿Qué cosa?" Hicieron eco los tres, tratando de comprender lo que eso implicaba.

"A cortas, soy tu guardián. En realidad algo así como tu escudero, ya que tu has sido ascendida a campeona de los dioses." El hombre alzó una ceja para darse a entender.

"¿Campeona? ¿Cómo campeona divina de Hades?" Aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, una campeona de la muerte… eso no era algo que se esperaba. Sobre sus hombros descansaba el sacerdocio hacia Ares, pero de Hades… simplemente era raro que dos dioses eligieran a la misma persona. Nunca antes escuchado.

"Si, bueno, ya sabes. Ropas lindas y destajar para dos dioses que tienen como objetivo lo mismos." Al instante Hermione se paró, tratando de salir, pero James le detuvo, alzándole en forma de novia. "Tu te vas de regreso a la cama, son las 5 de la tarde y tu cuerpo aun está recuperándose. Ustedes chicos terminen acá y vengan para asegurarse de que la niña no deje su cama."

Momentos después los dos hombres salieron del baño, para encontrarse a James y Hermione a ambos lados de la cama, ella tratando de escapar del joven merodeador mientras que este trataba de acercarse con un camisón en la mano. Entonces pudieron notar que ella aun estaba desnuda.

"¿Qué pasa acá?"

"No se quiere poner el camisón que le elegí." Contestó rápidamente James, mostrándoles el camisón verde de la discordia.

"Es como si se estuvieran burlando de mi. Siempre encuentran alguna forma de meter esa cosa entre mi ropa. No me lo pondré y es final." Se quejó testaruda desde el otro lado mientras esquivaba al chico que había saltado por encima hasta donde ella estaba.

"Vamos, muñeca, sabes que es lindo y aparte, te queda bien."

"Si, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra…" Replicó con ironía, para sentir el brazo de Remus sobre sus hombros.

"Mejor vístete y podemos trabajar en ese pequeño proyecto. Hay que encontrar la forma de derrocar a la reina actual sin que te maten primero." Repuso solo para que ella le pegara en el brazo.

"Ya cállense trío de bufones."

Antes de que pudiera decir más, en su cuerpo descansaba la seda condenada. 10 años, 10 años y aun le obligaban a usarlo.

La sentaron en la cama al medio y luego se metieron ellos bajo las frazadas solo para alzar la vista y encontrar no solo a James, sino que a Peter, también sentados bajo las frazadas al otro lado mirándoles a los tres.

"¿No conocen el significado de privacidad?" Inquirió Hermione alzando una ceja, a lo cual los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y les mostraron sus antebrazos izquierdos donde un circulo conocido por ella marcaba sus pieles.

"Debemos estar cerca de ti y de Harry… pero como él está en Pyramide con nosotros mismos, preferimos venir a cuidar de ti." Aclaró el animago rata desde su puesto en la enorme cama contra el piecero.

"Tu también fuiste marcado por Hades." Señaló lo obvio el licántropo, olvidándose de la molestia de la invasión de su espacio personal.

"Si, ustedes no lo fueron por el tema de que ya están unidos a Hermione y a Harry de alguna manera u otra."

"Ahora somos como hermanos o hijos, no sé bien. ¿Tu que dices, madre?" Al instante James se encontraba con una almohada en la cara. "¿Qué es esa nueva manía de 'Arrojemosle cosas a James'?"

"Si cerraras la boca un momento, se evitaría todos los golpes. Pero no, Prongs tiene que acotar algo siempre…" Espetó ella con el seño fruncido.

"Bueno, regresando al tema entre manos. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que Hermione no se levante de la cama durante las próximas 2 semanas."

"No se preocupen, ya les avisamos a Luna y Neville." Todos se giraron a un costado para ver a los gemelos en la misma posición que todo el resto, conjurando un respaldar para poder apoyarse.

"¿Ustedes no tienen que estar dando clases o algo?" Trató de razonar James a lo cual se encogieron de hombros ambos.

"Es domingo…"

"… solo los locos estudian los domingos. Sin ofender." Agregó George mirando a Hermione que parecía lista para saltarle encima.

"No me voy a quedar en cama tanto tiempo. Tengo clases que dar…"

"Yo te reemplazaré." Interrumpió Fred.

"… cartas que responder…"

"Puedes hacerlo desde la cama." Agregó Peter.

"… Debo entrenar…"

"Poppy dijo que nada de esfuerzos físicos, eso incluye entrenamiento." Agregó Charlie…

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" El hombre había saltado sobre el respaldar del lado de Fred y George y se estaba introduciendo entre las colchas entre estos.

"Tenía frío y se me acabaron las frazadas, así que vine a pedir una, pero como estaban todos acomodados, no creí que uno más hiciera mucha diferencia."

"Por cierto, es hora de la merienda…" Acotó Remus. Enseguida frente a ellos aparecieron bandejas con pies con té y tostadas. "Bueno, parece que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por la comida." Aclaró mientras untaba una con mermelada de frambuesas y se la pasaba a la única mujer.

"¿Alguien más planea unirse?" Señaló George al ver que había bandejas de más.

Como invocados, la puerta se volvió a abrir y dio paso a Neville, Luna y un gran felino, que saltó sobre la cama y se refregó contra Hermione en forma cariñosa, para luego dirigirse al lado que aun estaba vacío y transformarse de regreso en Ginny, que ya estaba inspeccionando la comida para decidir por donde empezar.

"Erm… perdón, Ginny insistió en que viniéramos." Aclaró el muchacho. Mientras tanto, Luna ya se había acomodado al lado de Ginny y estaba ofreciéndole un intercambio por su mermelada de naranja.

"11 personas en una sola cama… ahora recuerdo por que siempre tenemos la cama más grande."

"Alto, Princesa, aun nos falta uno…"

"¿Quien me está haciendo cosquillas en el pie?"

"Creo que fui yo, perdón."

"Hey, el que tiene la pierna encima de la mía, se me está cortando la circulación."

"No es mi culpa, George no me deja acomodarme."

"¿Podrían dejar de moverse?"

"¿Quien falta, Padfoot?"

"**¡YO!**" Llegó el grito desde la puerta a la vez que alguien saltaba en medio completamente desparramado a la vez que todos alzaban sus bandejas para evitar el derrame del líquido.

"¡Blaise! ¡Bájate de la cama!"

"¡No quiero! ¿Por que todos pueden y yo no?"

"¡Al menos acomódate!"

Entre todas las quejas y gritos, Blaise se sentó a un lado de James, viendo que la merienda para él ya estaba lista desde antes de su llegada.

"Que tiernos…"

"Cállate y come."

"Hermione, te vas a terminar esa tostada."

"No."

"No era un pregunta." Antes de que la joven líder se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba tratando de deglutir el alimento que había sido insertado en su boca por James el cual para lograrlo había usado magia. No era fácil moverse entre tantas piernas y cuerpos apretados en la ahora ajustada cama.

Fue una hora después de que todos habían terminado, conversado, molestado, empujado, gritado y maniobrado de diferentes formas, sin contar que James había sido golpeado otras 5 veces por diferentes objetos que variaban desde almohadas a tazas, que decidieron que era hora de cada quien partiera por su rumbo.

"Fred, George, esperen un momento. Sirius, Remus, acompañen a Charlie a hacer lo que sea que ustedes los adultos hagan." Ordenó la directora de Pyramide que aun se encontraba en la cama.

Los aludidos le vieron alzando una ceja. Era raro que llamara a los gemelos a menos que estos se hubieran metido en problemas. Esta vez podían jurar que no habían hecho nada grave en toda la semana y si no les creían, ¡que hicieran la prueba del Veritaserum!

"Méré Loup, juramos que no hicimos nada malo…"

"Al menos no esta vez…" Inmediatamente intercedieron los gemelos al ver que todos les habían abandonado a las garras de la 'madre loba'.

"Que manía con ese apodo. ¿Saben quien me lo ha puesto?" Expresó mientras les indicaba que se volvieran a acomodar en la cama solo que esta vez frente a ella.

"Creo que fue Tempest. Sabes que ella era muy amiga de Charlie y de ahí se propagó por toda la familia en su memoria."

"Ah, la buena Tempest. Siempre será recordada como la magnífica guerrera y ritualista que era." Soltó una ligera risa recordando buenos momentos de la licántropo. "Tenía esperanza de que Charlie hubiera encontrado su otra mitad."

"Nuestro hermano es un soltero empedernido." Declaró Fred mientras despedía el tema con una mano.

"Nos has pedido que nos quedemos para charlar, así que debo suponer que o algo quieres o hemos hecho algo…"

"… pero como ya dijimos, no hemos hecho nada, así que debemos suponer que es lo primero."

"Así es. Como me han puesto al tanto, Fred debería dar clase en mi lugar…"

* * *

"Que día…" Suspiró Remus mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las mazmorras hacia su dormitorio.

Ya era lunes y las clases habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Luna y Neville les habían dado el verdadero día y horario de la reserva en el restaurante. Tenían reserva para almorzar allí recién al siguiente mes, así que hasta entonces podían cuidar de Hermione y asegurarse de que estuviera en buen estado como para caminar alrededor de la pequeña ciudad mágica.

Harry había ofrecido algo de asistencia para el dichoso día, pero aun tenían que responder a la carta que les había mandado desde el décimo año del tercer curso. Desgraciadamente esto no le traía un buen presentimiento, más bien todo lo contrario…

A eso debían sumarle que ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que la 'famosa' profesora de astrología estaba enferma, por lo tanto gran cantidad de alumnos se arrimaban a todos los profesores para saber el estado de la pobre que según decían, no podría dictar clases por al menos dos semanas.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya había estado cansado. Había rescatado a 4 grupos diferentes de los maltratos de los mayores, Lynnea y Cedric se estaban comportando de forma extraña, y sus 14 hijos habían tenido la bendita idea de sentarse al fondo de la clase para dificultarle el reconocimiento.

El almuerzo en si había sido agotador.

Hermione aun se negaba a ver que realmente necesitaba comer. Pero claro, con James, estuviera o no Harry, era imposible negarse. Prácticamente había usado el mismo truco que años atrás cuando estaban en lo que llamaban la 'época de los merodeadores'. Había hecho hablar a la chica, para luego colocarle la comida en la boca antes de que esta pudiera quejarse y cuando quería quejarse, volvía a ponerle comida hasta que se hubiera terminado una ligera ración que no molestara a su delicado estómago.

"No te quejes, tu no tienes a los Gryffindor a tu cargo." Espetó Sirius resentido por sus encargos.

Ambos estaban regresando a sus dormitorios antes de que fuera la hora de la cena. Para ese momento, ya deberían haberse cambiado de ropa y acomodado en la cama para asegurarse de que la joven mujer tragara aunque sea una mínima porción de los vegetales.

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos, que no encontraron a Hermione acostada.

No era que no esperaran algo como eso, pero como se había comportado relativamente bien durante la primer mitad del día, supusieron que se había rendido de sus complots de escape. Esperaban verla parada, haciendo ejercicios, en la ducha…

Sin embargo, no estaba por ningún lado de las recamaras ni en su despacho. Fred debería estar dando clases en esos momentos, así que…

"La torre de astrología." Anunció Remus, mientras arrastraba sus cansados pies fuera de las habitaciones hacia la torre más alta de todo el castillo.

El camino era largo y cansador, lleno de escaleras que subían y bajaban hasta llegar a la torre y luego 10 minutos enteros subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más alta donde seguramente la joven mujer estaría dando clases.

Sin preguntar, sin llamar, simplemente abrieron la puerta de un golpe buscando a la susodicha por el lugar.

"¡Hermione!"

Pero al instante se quedaron callados y asombrados a la vez.

En lugar de los típicos telescopios y mesas, en el lugar había varias camas redondas donde los niños de 2do año se recostaban con los pies hacia el centro, todos viendo el techo encantado como el gran comedor que mostraba las constelaciones. A su vez, estaban cubiertos con una manta ligera para protegerles del fresco del anochecer.

"Remus, Sirius, ¿Por que no se unen a nosotros? Estábamos viendo las constelaciones." Aclaró Fred de buena gana que se encontraba recostado en una cama rectangular con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione que había detenido la lección en cuanto entraron.

"Muñeca, ¿Que te dijimos sobre dejar la cama?" Le regaño Sirius avanzando hacia ellos.

"¿Que no la dejara?" Respondió ella con un tono inocente que la delataba.

"Entonces, ¿que haces aquí?" Increpó Remus a lo que ella solo alzó una ceja.

"Dicto clases, ¿que parece?"

"¿Y donde encaja la parte de no dejar la cama y dar clases?"

"En la parte donde doy clases sin dejar la cama, por supuesto." Razonó ella haciendo señas de que estaba sentada en una cama exactamente igual a la que poseían en el dormitorio y estaba en unos pijamas abrigados para no sufrir el frío.

Con un suspiro, los dos se arrojaron sobre la cama, imitando a Fred al usar las piernas de ella como almohada y miraron el cielo.

"Bien, ya que mi esposo está aquí, ¿Alguien me puede señalar a la estrella siria e indicar a que constelación pertenece?"

* * *

"No sé como le hace…" Observó Neville.

"Al menos se ve mejor que hace unas semanas." Aclaró Luna a su mejor amigo desde hacía años.

"Si, solo espero que la cita salga bien… es cierto que ha estado en cama mucho tiempo, pero eso no le detuvo de hacer lo que hace siempre. Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar más." Acotó Charlie mientras veía a Remus ayudar a subir al carruaje a la líder Canis.

"No te olvides que se aburrió tanto que creo que quedan pocos libros en la biblioteca que no haya leído." Agregó Blaise a su lado.

"Solo podemos esperar que al menos esto salga bien… que sino, estaremos en grandes problemas." Intercedió la preocupada Ginny.

"Bah, no creo que salga tan mal…"

"Después de todo, los septillizos estarán para ayudarles."

Todos se giraron a los gemelos con expresión de alarma. Eso definitivamente no estaba en los planes.

Hijos y primera cita no eran cosas que se mezclaran bien.

Mejor dicho, eran como el agua y el aceite en un sartén hirviendo.

Mejor no mezclarlos a menos que te quieras quemar.


	6. Mortis, La Muerte Luminosa

_Nota:_ Bueno, para aclarar a algunas personas que al dejar el review no han notado: Esta es la tercera y última parte de una trigología. Esta empieza en **"Tonos de Negro"** con la formación de Pyramide y la batalla final, sigue en **"Eterno Gris"** con la explicación de la posición de James Potter en lo que concierne a la profecía. Y finalmente esta parte, **"Blanca Realidad"** que es cuando el peligro ya pasó.

Lo dicho en este capítulo con respecto a la religión queda a juicio de cada persona, hay que recordar que Pyramide es una institución politeista, por lo tanto no es raro que se presente discusión religiosa cuando se trata de la posición de cada quien...

Gracias por los reviews, siempre es bueno saber que alguien lee al otro lado aunque sea estas locuras mías...

Besos, abrazos y cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

P.D.: Tengo la sensación de que debería decir algo más, pero no me acuerdo que... la información de pyramide está en el profile, algunas imagenes también, complete las imagenes de los animagos... jo! pero algo me falta!

* * *

**Blanca Realidad VI**

**Mortis, Muerte Luminosa**

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos hombres alzaran las cabezas de la más reciente investigación. Investigación que no les dejaba tranquilos desde el sábado a la noche.

"Pasen." Llamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras esperaban los inminentes problemas. Problemas que desde el sábado a la mañana parecían perseguirles.

Al instante, Lynnea y Cedric entraron para ver a sus padres. Estaban preocupados, desde el día anterior no habían visto a la madre de ambos y no había dado señales de vida desde que la vieron partir junto a sus esposos a la ciudad de Hogsmeade. Todos los pequeños que estaban bajo la protección de esta estaban preocupados.

Observaron como ninguno de los dos hombres había alzado los ojos de dos grandes tomos abiertos delante de ellos. Ambos tenían el entrecejo fruncido y Sirius estaba mordisqueando una pluma de azúcar, manía que tenía cuando trataba de permanecer concentrado.

Remus no parecía estar en un estado mucho mejor, sus manos temblaban sobre las páginas de un libro, mientras que una pequeña lucecita blanca parecía bailar sobre su hombro.

"Disculpen… Pero fuimos a ver a mamá y no estaba." Dijo Pansy.

Como si algo les hubiera electrocutado, ambos saltaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a atropellarse con palabras inteligibles, sin poder ponerle sentido al tema. Al mismo tiempo, desde una puerta al otro lado de la habitación entraron James y Peter, discutiendo acaloradamente.

"Hermione, ¿Es un método muggle?" Preguntó el hombre de anteojos sin alzar la mirada. Sabía que ella encontraría una forma de comunicarse con él.

Rápidamente la lucecita voló en su dirección y se movió de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera diciendo que si.

"¿Madre?" Exclamó un ahora alarmado Cedric. La luz volvió a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Nosotros podemos explicarlo todo!" Interrumpió un agitado Sirius con los ojos abiertos en claro terror.

"Pues será mejor que empiecen. ¿Qué le hicieron a mamá?" Pansy mostraba una furia contenida que les hizo a todos retroceder ante el claro parecido de su postura con la de la líder antes de atacar.

"En realidad nosotros no fuimos… verás, comenzó cuando la encontramos el sábado a la mañana antes de la cita. Como recordarán, antes de irnos Hermione estaba algo agitada…"

* * *

"_Me importa muy poco que tu seas el heredero de Slytherin, aunque fueras el dueño de todo Hogwarts me daría igual. Llamé para que me den algún consejo con los Gryffindor. Ellos son los que tienen problemas, no los Slytherin." Se quejaba furibunda Hermione que se encontraba arrodillada ante las llamas de la chimenea._

"_Lo siento, solo trataba de ayudar." Respondía Ron desde Pyramide con Harry a su costado._

"_Madre, lo mejor sería que les dieras una probada de la misma medicina o como se diga. No soy un experto en relaciones emocionales. Aquí no se dan esas cosas porque las Cofradías trabajan en equipo…"_

"_Eso funcionaría. N__o es tan mala idea."_

"_No, Ron, no puedo tocarles un cabello aquí. Y principalmente, no puedo hacerles pasar por un rito de unión."_

"_Ya que estamos, Hermione. Se ha decidido armar un concilio para quitarte algo de peso de tus hombros. Ya sabes, una tríada de cada curso representante del resto del alumnado para que las decisiones que antes caían sobre ti exclusivamente, ahora se puedan repartir." Interrumpió Harry antes de que se diera una de las famosas discusiones entre sus amigos de la infancia._

"_Está bien, no es mala idea. Luego revisaré los candidatos, envíenme la lista de estos.__"_

"_Muñeca… ya debemos irnos." Le llamó desde el otro lado Sirius impaciente por verle._

"_Ahí voy. Bueno, chicos… cuídense y por favor, eviten que me lleguen tantas cartas. El otro día perdí una en el agua de la bañera."_

* * *

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que mamá sea solo una luz?" Preguntó Lynnea intranquila mientras tomaba asiento.

"Bueno, en realidad todo tiene que ver…"

"La discusión de la mañana ya le había puesto algo exaltada." La luz hizo un movimiento furioso sobre los hombros de Sirius ante sus palabras. "Saben que la condición de salud de la Muñeca es, o en este caso era, delicado."

"No deben olvidarse que a principio del mes les dimos la poción a los alumnos para destrabar las memorias suprimidas por el ministerio y que en Pociones, Fred y George estuvieron trabajando junto con los alumnos de 5to, 6to y 7mo en como prepararla, para que pudiera ser embotellada y enviada a los familiares…"

"Las pociones estuvieron listas el jueves y desde el viernes estuvimos recibiendo cartas o de agradecimiento o de acusación." Tras decir esto, estiró un brazo a una esquina del cuarto donde había una ventana abierta y una montaña de cartas acumulándose allí de lechuzas que iban y las arrojaban constantemente.

"No te olvides las de amor, principalmente de las mujeres con las que has estado." Agregó Remus, apuntando a ciertas cartas que estaban siendo separadas por un elfo doméstico que no se veía ya que estaba cubierto por ellas.

"Eso es lo de menos. El tema aquí es cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade…"

* * *

"_¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó una Hermione ligeramente cansada por el viaje en carroza hasta la pequeña ciudad._

_A un lado se podían apreciar las casitas de las personas que allí habitaban y el tumulto de gente, aún mayor a la que recordaban en la última visita que habían hecho los alumnos…_

_Claro, hay que recordar también a estos. Pero la gente parecía ciudadanos de todas partes del país, parados en círculo alrededor de algo._

"_A veces desearía ser un Caeli." Declaró Sirius, mientras trataba de ver por sobre la masa que era lo que observaban._

_Al centro de la congregación pudo notar a 14 chicos incómodos siendo bombardeados por preguntas, sin siquiera llegar a responder alguna. Estos, claramente, no eran cualquier grupo de chicos. Eran, ni más ni menos, que los septillizos, que habían sido acorralados por la masa de gente en busca de respuestas y bendiciones._

_Luego de oír algunas preguntas, Sirius, que al ser el más alto de los tres, se había asomado para ver de que se trataba el alboroto, hizo señas por lo bajo para que los tres se escurrieran antes de ser vistos. Hecho que tanto Remus como Hermione entendieron y aceptaron, girándose sobre sus talones y dando un ligero paso hacia delante._

_Pero, claro, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Sirius no había sido lo suficientemente rápido al agacharse, dejando de un Phoenix, agitado por el ambiente caldeado, notara su presencia y le viera como una ruta rápida de escape._

"_¡Oiga, Gente!" Gritó por sobre las voces mientras alzaba los brazos para que le vean. "Nosotros ni habíamos nacido, si quieren preguntas, ¿Por qué no cuestionan a nuestros padre?" Inmediatamente señaló las espaldas de los tres personajes que trataban de escapar sin ser notado por las miradas de todos._

_El momento que tardaron en girarse, el grupo de tres vio rodeado de gente haciendo preguntas. Desde el tema de la batalla final, pasando por el grupo de septillizos de padres diferentes, pero de la misma edad, y sin olvidar a Pyramide, el cuento para niños que estaba de moda desde hacía… ¿Ya serían dos años?_

_Con un suspiro, Hermione fue alzada por Remus, el hombre-lobo residente, y se acomodó para comenzar a responder preguntas._

"_¿Es cierto que pelearon en la batalla final al frente?" Exclamó una señora de unos 40 años que parecía preocupada._

"_Si, estuvimos al frente…" Respondió monótonamente Sirius._

_Siempre había estado encantado de que le prestaran atención, sin embargo, ese no parecía el mejor momento para ponerse a responder esas cosas… no en la primera cita con su esposa. _

_Desde su posición podía ver el rostro cansado y molesto de ella. Tampoco le gustaba tanta atención. Era bien sabido que Hermione no reparaba en esas cosas como el aspecto o la posición social, ella solo quería seguir con su trabajo y cuidar de su gente, no quería llamar más la atención de lo necesario._

_Sin embargo, eso parecía no ser posible ahora. Y si así empezaba la cita, no quería ni imaginar como terminaría…_

"_¡Son unos monstruos! ¡Han asesinado incontables personas solo para llegar a un lunático! ¿Quién se creen que son, jugando a ser dioses? ¿Quién les dio permiso para juzgar quien vive y quien muere?" Gritaba un hombre entre la multitud, dejando que los 'fanáticos' se partieran como el mar rojo y exponiendo a un joven con clara furia escrita en su rostro._

_Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa cruel que apareció en sus labios al notar la cruz cristiana colgada del cuello de este. No era que estuviera en contra de sus creencias, sino que simplemente estaban en discordia con las suyas. Simple y llanamente, eran diferentes. Mientras él creía en el dios bondadoso que se sacrificaba por el bien común, ella seguía a uno que se alimentaba de la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla. Las ironías de la vida…_

_Con una mano, señaló que Remus le bajara al piso y con paso cauteloso de no tropezar en su estado debilitado, avanzó por entre la multitud que había quedado callada ante los gritos del joven hombre. Todos le estaban mirando con expectativa. Era entendible, considerando que pocos sabían quien era en realidad la 'niñita' y los pocos que le reconocían era por los diarios que hablaban pestes de ella hacía pocos años._

"_Identifícate, Cordero de Dios." Llegó el comando de ella que imponía su autoridad. Inmediatamente notó el cambio de actitud del chico, Fobos le estaba afectando y ni siquiera era una batalla._

_El chico, sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes negándose a rendirse ante el repentino miedo. En este juego mental debería usar toda su astucia…_

"_Julián Flint." Siseó entre los dientes luego de recobrar sus facultades mentales. No se dejaría vencer por una enana, no ese día._

_Detrás de ella, Hermione podía escuchar a Padfoot y a Moony discutir, aunque sus ojos, ahora fríos, estaban analizando detenidamente a Flint._

"_La princesa está molesta, Sirius. Creo que si siguen así las cosas, habrá lluvia de sangre."_

"_¿Molesta? Esto es más que molesta. Cuando Alastor le discutía estaba molesta, cuando los gemelos le juegan bromas está molesta. No, Moony, está furiosa… y compadezco a ese pobre diablo."_

"_Odio usar títulos como muestra de poder, pero parece que eso es lo único que ustedes los sangre-pura entienden." La voz de ella sonaba como un susurro, cargado de poder y amenaza. Lentamente se enderezó, dejando ver a la perfección su vestido de corte antiguo en un tono lavanda, sus ojos castaños que poseían una pesada aureola negra cubriendo el tono chocolate y sus largos cabellos castaños. Poseía una pose desafiante que indicaba soberanía sobre su entorno. "Yo soy Lady Hermione Jane Black-Lupin, Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, Directora del Colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra, Sacerdotisa de Ares y Campeona en nombre de Hades. No le debo respuestas a nadie, no le debo mis respetos a nadie. Tú obras en nombre de tu dios y yo de los míos. Por ende, las respuestas que buscas no están en mi."_

_La voz era pesada y rodeó a todos de una seguridad nunca antes vista. Las personas se acercaron a ella, queriendo bañarse en esa luz simbólica que emanaba del pequeño ser._

"_Hey, Sirius, ¿Marcus no era unos años mayor que los líderes?" Se escuchó a la única voz en medio de la masa, el único no afectado por el 'espectáculo'. _

"_Si, un Slytherin. Según tengo entendido llegará en este curso a Pyramide. Este debe ser su hermano mayor." Acotó el otro hombre viendo la escena. "Valla, una batalla de voluntades. No creí volver a ver una desde que a Ron se le ocurrió desafiarle antes de la batalla final. No hay forma de ganar contra ella… pero ese pelirrojo si que sabe como comenzar una pelea."_

"_Eso fue una guerra de insultos. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella recibió unos cuantos buenos de su parte."_

"_Es lo mismo, Remus. Hermione nunca deja que le ganen en nada si puede evitarlo, y este caso no es diferente." Agregó un Sirius no muy feliz de exponer a su esposa al estrés del pueblo. _

_El joven Flint había dado dos pasos había atrás ante la exposición de las palabras. Él no tenía de que hacer gala… cierto era que su familia era sangre-pura y que lo había sido por generaciones. A pesar de ello, no poseían título nobiliario como los Black y no podía decir que había llegado muy lejos con su trabajo en el ministerio. Lo cierto era que necesitaba atacarle con algo, pero no sabía con que._

"_Solo eres una sangre-sucia envidiosa. Por eso asesinaste a tantos de sangre-pura. Es mentira el hecho de que quisieras ayudar en el deshacernos de quien-ya-sabes, solo eres una asesina, tu y todos tus seguidores. Apuesto a que también eres una bruja oscura y solo planeabas derrocarlo para tomar su puesto." Contraatacó con más seguridad de la que sentía. _

"_Eso es lo que quisieras, ¿no? Subir en escala, pasar de adorar a un mestizo a una impura. A esta altura me sorprende que sigas las creencias del Dios Cristiano. ¿Dónde te has guardado sus enseñanzas de amor? Porque no creo que en ninguna parte enseñen a odiar."_

"_¿Ves?" Se escuchó a Remus, ahora cubierto por la multitud. "Ahora SI es una guerra de insultos." _

"_Si tanto te enorgulleces de tus creencias, ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo? No recuerdo haberte visto en el campo de batalla." Le provocó el joven Flint._

"_Debe ser porque estabas tan asustado que te escondiste entre las piernas del mestizo. Por cierto, siempre tuve una duda… ¿Es verdad que Voldemort tenía patas de pollo?" Inquirió con total naturalidad la joven líder a lo cual la gente se removió incómoda y Julián castañeó las mandíbulas en clara amenaza._

"_Me debes 150 galeones y un masaje, lobito. Te dije que le iba a hacer esa pregunta al siguiente seguidor que viéramos. Ha querido hacerla desde que a Quinn se le ocurrió preguntar."_

_En ese momento, el joven mortífago sacó la varita, pero tan rápido como estaba en su mano, se le fue arrebatada por un hechizo y cayó en las manos de alguien algo más lejano que la multitud._

"_Una cosa que siempre se aprende, es que amenazar a la Líder siempre sale mal." Se escuchó la voz gruesa que parecía más un gruñido a lo lejos._

"_¿Y ustedes quienes son?" Inquirió el pobre muchacho que se había girado en la dirección en que la varita había volado, solo para encontrarse con tres personas en túnicas de diferentes colores. La mujer llevaba el cabello largo de color negro con ojos grises, el siguiente, un hombre de estatura mediana, poseía el cabello castaño rojizo y de ojos en un tono canela, por último, un hombre alto y musculoso de rasgos africanos._

"_Estamos aquí para proveer seguridad al pueblo mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts visitan. Somos la tríada 'Callejón', 3er curso, 2do año. Yo soy Alastor, Bestiae, y mis compañeros son Nymphadora, Caeli y Kingsley, Canis." Respondió la misma voz gruñona que venía del más bajo de los dos hombres._

"_¡Madre!" Toda la seriedad del asunto se vio interrumpido cuando dos hombres de apariencia idéntica saltaron sobre la chica, haciéndole caer y perdiendo la solemnidad del asunto por el camino._

"_¡Harry! ¡James! ¡Suéltenme!" Gritaba molesta por la interrupción avasalladora. Se encontraba aplastada en el suelo con dos grandes cuerpos cubriéndole. No creía poder levantarse en mucho tiempo luego de esto._

_Repentinamente el peso se le fue quitado de encima. Era todo un nuevo respiro, pero no podía terminar de controlar la respiración como solía hacer. Esto era más que nada por la desintoxicación que estaba pasando, su cuerpo extrañaba esos brotes de energía que tenía a la mañana gracias a la poción vigorizante. El que se la hubieran quitado hacía a su cuerpo, si bien a la larga, bien, en esos momento frágil y pesado._

"_Se mira pero no se toca." Se escuchó lo que parecía un ladrido. "James, pensé que sabrías mejor que andarle saltando cuando está en esta condición. Mira lo que has hecho." Reclamaba un Sirius molesto a su amigo de la infancia._

"_Y tu, Harry, deberías cuidar mejor de tu madre. No está en estado de andar siendo arrojada por los aires o aplastada o bueno, ya sabes. ¿Dónde está Peter?" Preguntó Remus mientras le buscaba con la mirada, pero no le encontró hasta que del bolsillo de la túnica de James comenzaron a salir chillidos. "James…"_

"_Está bien, Está bien…" Dicho esto, extrajo al animago rata y se lo extendió a Remus que lo depositó en el suelo y revirtió un hechizo, permitiendo que Peter regresara a su estado normal._

_Peter seguía siendo bajo, a penas unos centímetros más alto que la misma Hermione, pero cargaba una apariencia de unos 30 años, con su cabello rubio algo alborotado y músculos en lugar de barriga, que indicaban el largo entrenamiento. Lo que le llamó la atención a Remus fue que su mano, anteriormente de plata, ahora parecía una mano normal. No tenía brillos metálicos ni nada, solo era una mano._

"_Los huesos son de hierro." Dijo el cuarto hombre, extendiéndosela para que la examine. "Como con Alastor, vieron que una mano de plata era demasiado llamativa, pero que la fuerza que poseía era importante, así que crearon una mano casi mecánica al estilo muggle, funcional por medio mágico y unida a mi cuerpo definitivamente por nervios, músculos y piel."_

"_Fantástico, que bueno que te estés adaptando. Pero ahora, si nos disculpan, creo que nosotros tres íbamos de camino. Deseábamos dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de ir a almorzar. Tenemos reservaciones, así que será mejor que no se nos haga tarde." Aclaró Remus al grupo, mientras Sirius ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse del suelo._

_Todos los miembros de Pyramide les saludaron con la mano e hicieron una reverencia ante Hermione, la cual solo asintió mientras era escoltada por sus esposos. Tenían planeado comprarle regalos. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían, al menos no lo habían hecho nunca por el simple placer de poder hacerlo, una de las ventajas de que estuviera atada a ellos… No importa lo que ella quisiera para si misma, ellos siempre podían opinar y meter las narices sin que nadie les juzgue._

* * *

"Eso aun no explica nada…" Interrumpió Cedric impacientándose.

"Nada salvo el hecho de que la mayor parte de los que presenciaron esa insignificante pelea se encontraron con el objetivo de seguirnos a cada paso que diéramos." Señaló Remus, mientras que Sirius seguía leyendo. Un ave que reconocieron como una gaviota entro por la ventana abierta que habían dejado para las lechuzas y se posó rápidamente en el hombro de Padfoot y le extendió la pata donde tenía un mensaje.

El animago perro se giró hacia el otro lado para ver a sus hijos. Ambos estaban sentados en las sillas y se veían interrogantes. Luego a Remus que estaba tratando de contar la historia lo mejor que podía. Sintió algo que le pisaba la cabeza y luego en su línea de visión apareció la pata del pájaro, que la había estirado de forma casi violenta.

"Ahora no, déjala con el resto en el rincón." Entonó monótono. Claro que el ave recogió su pata, solo para estampársela con fuerza en la cara y volvió a presentarle el mensaje.

"Ya, ave del demonio." Trató de espantarla con los brazos sin mucho. De hecho, cada vez que agitaba los brazos, la gaviota le picaba la cabeza y le tiraba de los mechones de cabello despeinándolo.

"Llegó el punto en que debimos invitar a una pobre mujer mayor a sentarse con nosotros. La pobre estaba agitada de tanto caminar y su salud era tan delicada como la de Hermione." Continuó Remus mientras veía a Sirius manotear en el aire con una ceja alzada. "Eso sin contar al joyero, su sobrino y a la innumerable cantidad de hombres mirando a nuestra esposa con intenciones menos que nobles."

"¡No te olvides de los reporteros!" Agregó el otro hombre sin dejar de moverse, ahora protegiendo su cabeza. "Esos fueron los peores. Constantemente sacando fotos… fue así como llegamos a escondernos con el joyero…"

* * *

_Remus a esa altura tenía a Hermione cargada en brazos mientras corría por la calle. Había tanta gente __siguiéndoles que creía nunca más poder regresar a Hogwarts con todas sus extremidades. En cierta forma sentía lástima por las pobres personas mayores que les seguían, pero no podrían hablar con ellos a menos que todo el resto de la gente se dispersara._

_Sirius estaba tratando de seguirle el paso, no tan dotado como su amante licántropo con sus genes de musculatura, pero con un buen entrenamiento que le hacía poder correr al menos más rápido que una persona normal. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas que parecían más una forma de enceguecerlos que de captar la imagen. Era extremadamente molesto e incómodo. No que pudiera hacer algo al respecto sin causar problemas con el ministerio, ya que ese era su territorio, no de ellos._

_Gruñendo por lo bajo, hizo señas a los otros dos para que entraran a un local que estaba abierto, con la esperanza de encontrar refugio. Inmediatamente luego de entrar, cerraron la puerta y bajaron las cortinas con la esperanza de que no les vieran dentro. Al girarse, notaron que las campanillas y el ruido que hicieron llamaron al tendero. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 80 años aproximados en óptimo estado físico y una mata de cabellos entre grises y blancos que le hacían verse ligeramente alocado._

"_¿En que puedo servirles?" Habló alto y claro a las dos personas que podía ver, ya que Hermione había sido cubierta por la chaqueta de Remus que aun le sostenía. Al instante en que se volvieron para verle más detenidamente, el hombre abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Por Merlín! ¡Miembros de Pyramide! Que honor, caballeros, siéntanse libres de inspeccionar el lugar a placer. Yo me encargo de que nadie entre. Tomen cualquier cosa que deseen observar."_

_Los dos hombres más jóvenes abrían y cerraban la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Esa bienvenida era completamente inesperada, aunque no mala en ningún aspecto. Observaron al hombre detenidamente mientras este sacaba una varita y la movía en dirección a la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie les viera o escuchara. Realmente era excelente con los hechizos, ese era uno muy complicado de realizar, asegurando una estadía cómoda por el tiempo que durara._

"_¿Cómo supo quienes éramos?" Inquirió desconcertado Sirius. Sabía por medio de Hermione que había quienes eran capaces de reconocerles basados en historias de esa cruenta batalla final por la que habían pasado, pero nunca se encontró con una de estas personas él mismo. Era raro, como si se tratara de una nueva incógnita. Incógnita que sin lugar a dudas satisfacería o su nombre no era Sirius Orión Black._

"_Los collares." Señaló el hombre a las 'alhajas' que reposaban en su cuello. "Son piezas únicas, nunca antes vistas y de ningún artista conocido. Si no me equivoco, esas que llevan puestas son de aleación de platino. Hay que agregar que no se ve a ningún hombre usar ese tipo de collares. De las mujeres es más probable, pero nunca los he visto en hombres. Calculo que la placa debe decir sus hombres, ¿verdad?" _

_Un atontado Remus asintió con la cabeza, mientras permitía que el hombre se acercara a inspeccionar la pieza de arte personal creada por Hermione. Una cinta de cuero gruesa en negro con una placa. Esta placa era de una aleación para que los hombres-lobo no fueran afectados por el roce dañino de la plata. No que esta los matara como los muggles tontamente creían, pero lo cierto es que todo hombre-lobo es alérgico a esta. Por lo general a la larga dejaban quemazones, ampollas, sin contar la comezón y no era algo que quisieran usar a la larga._

"_Es un trabajo perfecto, debo decir. Me gustaría conocer a quien ha sido capaz de crear este arte tan delicado. Incluso da la sensación de que el lobo estuviera vivo, casi se puede escuchar su aullido." Murmuraba el hombre mientras se acercaba para ver más de cerca el objeto, pero en el camino había algo. Mejor dicho alguien, que se encontraba contra el pecho de Remus acurrucada, escondiéndose de la vista con la chaqueta de este. _

_No estaba feliz, tenía sueño y mucho trabajo en Hogwarts como para quedarse allí escuchando a un viejo hablar sobre su trabajo. __'Al menos es uno solo y es mucho más amable que todos los de afuera.'__ Se recordó, pero eso no quitaba su enojo de haber permitido que sus dos esposos le arrastraran a la loca idea de 'tener una cita'. Si eso era una cita, entonces no se arrepentía de no haber pasado por ese trámite antes de casarse, compadecía a las pobres parejas jóvenes que pasaban por eso._

"_He encontrado algo para la Muñeca." Declaró Sirius antes de que el hombre se pudiera acercar tanto como para descubrir a su preciada carga. Rápidamente se acercó con una sonrisa a los dos hombres mostrándoles una pulsera de dijes y tres de estos en la otra mano. "Al final cuando nos graduamos, con la pelea de Fred y George y la presencia de Prongs, Padfoot y Moony, nuestras ofrendas se perdieron y Harry junto con Ron como son líderes, nunca pudieron dejar una al igual que ella. ¿Qué te parece?"_

_La pulsera en si era simple. Una cadena plateada con lugar para varios dijes. Estos, los que le mostró, eran de un perro, un lobo y uno que se veía extrañamente como la forma animaga de Hermione._

"_Es perfecto. ¿Cuánto cuestan?" Preguntó al dueño de la tienda, alegre de que hubieran encontrado el regalo perfecto para la chica entre sus brazos._

"_Pueden llevarlo, un regalo por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Debe ser para alguien muy especial…" Comentó el hombre, arrastrando la última frase con esperanza de que hablaran por si mismos sobre el tema._

_Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba luchando por poner los dijes en esta pulsera, uno al lado del otro y dejando espacio para que otros agregaran su contribución. Lentamente se acercó a Remus y metió su mano entre este y el bulto que cargaba, estirando un delgado brazo hacia fuera y colocándole la pulsera._

_El hombre mayor miró desconcertado la acción. No había notado a la tercera figura que se encontraba cubierta, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Sino la delicadeza de esa pequeña mano que había aflorado de entre la tela, el cuidado con que era cargada y el amor expresado en el simple acto de colocarle la joya._

_Un bostezo se escuchó en el silencioso lugar y un movimiento que indicaba que la criatura escondida deseaba acercarse más al cuerpo de hombre que la cargaba en busca de calor. Claramente por el sonido se trataba de una niña._

"_Vamos, princesa, no te puedes dormir. Dijiste que almorzarías con nosotros, no te puedes saltear una comida en tu estado." Susurraba el más bajo de los hombres mientras movía ligeramente el bulto tratando de mantenerle despierto. Al instante de que dijo esas palabras, Sirius le extendió los brazos como pidiendo algo. Remus le pasó a la chica adormilada, estirando los brazos luego para que se relajaran tras la posición incómoda._

"_A ver, muñeca. Vamos, párate y camina un poco, este lugar tiene muchas cosas lindas." Dijo el otro hombre, mientras con suavidad bajaba la carga para que pudiera pararse._

_El hombre mayor vio con los ojos muy abiertos a una adolescente de pose solemne, ataviada en un largo vestido lavanda con un halo de rizos castaños rodeando tanto su cara como sus hombros._

_Era un ser hermoso y etéreo, su larga melena se movía al mismo ritmo que ella, sus pasos eran cuidadosos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y su mirada demostraba asombro cada vez que veía algo que le agradaba. No sonreía, de hecho, parecía que hacía tiempo no lo hacía, pero había en ella un aire de inocencia que se contradecía con las marcas de cicatrices que le recorrían._

_Se paró junto a los otros hombres que miraban a la jovencita con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había notado que poseía un collar similar al que ellos portaban, salvo porque ese si era de plata pura._

"_¿Es la hija de alguno de ustedes?" Preguntó refiriéndose a la frágil figura que había encontrado el camino hacia las coronas. Ambos hombres negaron con una sonrisa más amplia en los labios. "¿Entonces era compañera de ustedes?" Otra vez negaron._

"_Ella, es Hermione." Fue lo único que dijo el hombre de cabello largo y negro. "Nuestra esposa y la directora." Agregó._

"_Valla, deberían dejar que mi sobrino hiciera un retrato de ella, es tan…" No sabía que palabra usar para expresar lo que deseaba en ese momento._

"_Hermosa, perfecta, delicada, avasalladora. Hay muchas formas de describirla… algunos le llaman 'Méré Loup', otros le dicen 'Conquistadora' o incluso 'Dama de Hierro'. Muchos nos olvidamos que es humana y dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo antes de correr en su ayuda. Se ha convertido en nuestra luz guía a lo largo de un camino difícil de sobrellevar si no fuera gracias a ella. Tanto su belleza como su crueldad se han vuelto legendarias entre los nuestros, aunque no tanto como su valor." Recitó Remus, mostrando su clara devoción hacia ella. "Pocos otros le llaman Lirio, La Flor de los Muertos. Siempre un regalo y una muestra de respeto para nuestros caídos."_

_El hombre mayor miró con asombro los pasos que daba la chica, como si estuviera bailando, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor._

"_Esperen un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada." Por un segundo desapareció tras la puerta que daba al salón de atrás, mientras los otros dos hombres veían y sonreían ante la extraña forma de caminar que había adoptado Hermione en los últimos 10 años. Se trataban de pasos asimétricos, con un ritmo en particular. En si parecía un baile, pero era una forma de mantener el cuerpo alerta que había desarrollado con la clase egresada del 1er curso. Solo ellos estudiaban como mantener el cuerpo en un vaivén constante, cada quien a su ritmo._

_El hombre volvió a salir del cuarto, esta vez acompañado de su sobrino. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules que ni bien entró, se quedó viendo a la 'jovencita' con la boca abierta._

_Ambos esposos debieron cerrar la boca para evitar dejar escapar un gruñido. Podían oler la excitación corriendo por las venas del desconocido, casi podían ver sus intenciones sucias en su mente sin siquiera usar legilimencia. Particularmente, no deseaban usar legilimencia, no deseaban ver esas morbosas fantasías donde Hermione era la protagonista._

_El chico se acercó con paso cauteloso a la joven que daba vueltas por los estantes, la cual se quedó quieta al sentir al desconocido acercándosele. No le agradaban los extraños cuando se trataba de su propia indulgencia. Y ese hombre, notó al igual que sus esposos, no venía con intención de atacarle, pero tampoco con deseos de una charla amable. Deseaba su cuerpo y eso era algo sobre lo cual nunca nadie tendría derecho, salvo sus esposos._

"_Señorita, un gusto conocerle. Mi nombre es Niriel, ¿Puedo preguntar el suyo?" Inquirió galante el jovencito, a lo cual, los otros dos hombres rechinaron los dientes. Sabían que a esa altura Hermione habría notado las intenciones del chico, pero eso no les había menos protectores de ella._

"_Lady Hermione Jane Black-Lupin. A su servicio." Agregó al final, mirándole de forma especulativa. Para el chico era como su estuviera midiendo la mercancía, para los otros dos, era como si estuviera observando la forma más rápida de deshacerse de él._

"_Deseaba saber si me permitiría pintar un cuadro de usted. Tan bella dama no debería pasar sin ser notada por la sociedad." Declaró completamente confiado de sus posibilidades con ella._

_La que rechinó los dientes en ese momento, fue ella. No le gustaba que le reconocieran el rostro, prefería que creyeran que el líder de Pyramide era un hombre de apariencia seguramente fuerte. No una niñita delgada y pequeña para su propia edad._

"_Nos vamos." Fue lo único que declaró, dejando al joven en su posición, sin mirar atrás. "Hay ciertas cosas que no soporto y el que quieran ganar mi favor en forma tan petulante es una de ellas."_

"_Disculpe a mi sobrino, señora." Interrumpió el hombre mayor, el único fuera del intercambio real que se llevaba a nivel hormonal. "Es un artista y no puede evitar el reconocer belleza cuando la ve." Se inclinó ante ella en gesto de respeto._

"_Lo siento, buen hombre, pero su sobrino de inocente no tiene nada. Sus intenciones no son pintarle simplemente. Yo debería saberlo, sus hormonas hablan por él y no precisamente a su favor." Mientras Remus hablaba con el dueño de la tienda, Sirius había encontrado, nuevamente, otro regalo para la chica._

"_Oiga, señor. ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?" Preguntó señalando algo en una vitrina. _

"_Para ustedes es gratis, una disculpa por lo acontecido. Lamento no haber notado antes las intenciones de mi sobrino…" Hablaba mientras le hacía señas molesto al más joven de los hombres para que desapareciera por donde había llegado. _

_Hermione, si bien molesta, miraba hacia fuera del local, inspeccionando si aun tendrían que sobre pasar a todos los individuos que les habían encerrado allí._

_Como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió y tres personas entraron. Todos cubiertos por capas y capuchas._

"_¡Mamá!"_

"_¡Cariño!"_

"_Hermione, Líder Canis, tercer curso, quinto año." Suspiró la tercera figura con desgana, bajando su capucha. Era, sin lugar a dudas, ella misma, solo que el cabello lo llevaba al menos 30 cm. Más largo._

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?" Inquirió, sabiendo que de nada serviría presentarse. Después de todo, ellos estaban más avanzados en el año que ella misma. Por un momento se observó a si misma, tratando de encontrar algo que estaba fuera de lugar, hasta que lo vio… y fue demasiado tarde._

"_Ahora la princesa ha sido coronada." Se escuchó la voz feliz de Sirius, que le había colocado algo en la cabeza._

"_Lo siento, debí haberte avisado antes." Le dijo la Hermione de vestido verde oscuro mientras señalaba una pequeña corona plateada con diamantes brillando en ella. "Pero ya sabes como funciona esto… el pasado no puede ser modificado."_

_Alzó una mano tocando la corona con la yema de los dedos y luego procedió a tratar de quitársela. Nada, no se movía. Parecía estar pegada a ella de forma irremediable. Simplemente no se la podía quitar por mucho que tirara de ella._

"_Ríndete, es imposible. Ya he tratado por 5 años consecutivos, pero a menos que Sirius lo haga no hay forma de que puedas retirarla." Continuó ella misma al otro lado. "Solo veníamos a dejar un pago por la amabilidad del señor. Ya el camino está despejado y llegarán a tiempo para el almuerzo." Sin agregar más, sacó un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó a Remus, el cual tenía nombres escritos. "Las personas mayores y niños que deseaban poder acercarse a ustedes en busca de protección." Aclaró._

"_Bueno, esto es para usted, señor. La poción azul es para ayudarle con el reuma. La rosada es de rejuvenecimiento leve. La violeta es para ayudarle con la vista. Y la verde claro es para otros males menores que vienen con la edad. Todas las amarillas son un suplemento dietario para mejorar su estado físico aun más, a esta edad se necesita tantas fuerzas como sean posibles."_

* * *

Los dos jóvenes asintieron para que notaran que seguían la historia he incluso sus expresiones soltaron amenazas silenciosas hacia el joven que se había atrevido a insultar a la cabeza de la familia sin siquiera enterarse. No era que lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente al principio, pero luego…

"Luego de salir de allí fuimos a comer…" Continuó Remus, mientras Sirius trataba de atrapar a la gaviota que giraba en torno al lugar. "Pero claro… aun no había terminado nuestro día. Los septillizos, todos, llegaron comer en el mismo lugar, así que decidieron sentarse con nosotros quitándonos toda privacidad. Al salir, ya las masas se habían enterado de que estábamos en el lugar, así que debimos correr de camino a Hogwarts."

"¡Ya! ¡Parajazo demoníaco! ¡Está bien, Entrégame la maldita carta!" Gritaba un frustrado y enojado Sirius. El pájaro, bajó a su hombro y le extendió la pata con violencia. Este la tomó y la abrió, dejando que el ave saliera finalmente por la ventana.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Remus interrumpiendo el relato.

"¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?!"

"… ¿Sirius? ¿Qué dice la carta?"

"¡Respiración no sé que de no se cuanto! Poppy vendrá a ayudarnos en un rato, todo estará bien. Por fin podremos olvidarnos de esta maldita cita demoníaca."

Sin decir más, Padfoot salió corriendo del lugar a los gritos, causando que todos los miembros de Pyramide se asomaran de sus recámaras y le siguieran para saber de que se trataba. La luz antes de seguirle pareció negar y darle una vuelta tanto a Remus, Lynnea y Cedric antes de emprender la retirada.

"Bueno, nos estabas diciendo…" Cortó el silencio Pansy, queriendo llegar al final de la historia.

"Ah, bueno… en ese momento, como se darán cuenta, Hermione estaba cansada y débil de tanto dar vueltas por el lugar y todas esas cosas. Así que al contrario de lo que teníamos planeado, no nos quedamos a cenar fuera, sino que regresamos bastante temprano. Un comentario inocente de Sirius fue lo que desató esta locura incluso antes de lo que nos hubiéramos planeado. Si creíamos que la cita había sido un desastre, pues solo faltaba lo peor…"

* * *

"_Miren, está anocheciendo." Señaló Remus para que vieran el tono rojizo del cielo mientras caminaban por el sendero que iba de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Los alumnos no tenían que regresar hasta dentro de 1 hora, así que podían usarlo tranquilamente. Agradecían que nadie fuera tan tonto como para traspasar el __cerco que delimitaba los terrenos del colegio, sino tampoco tendría privacidad allí._

"_Tranquila, Muñeca, ya falta poco y cuando lleguemos podrás dormir una siesta." Le hablaba a una adormilada Hermione que iba a caballo en su espalda. "Abre los ojos, mira, es la cabaña de Rubeus… es extraño no verle salir humo por la chimenea…" Terminó pensativo._

"_Rubeus Hagrid…" Se escuchó a la vocecita de la chica que veía el lugar que el hombre había mencionado. "Hagrid, me pregunto como estará…" Estaba volviendo a cerrar lo ojos cuando los abrió de regreso alarmada. "¡GRAWP!"_

"_¿Grawp? ¿Qué es un Grawp?" Inquirió un confundido Moony a la chica que ahora se retorcía para bajar de su lugar. Finalmente rendido, Sirius le soltó las piernas y dejó que aterrizara en la tierra._

_Ni bien lo hizo, la chica comenzó a correr hacia el interior del bosque, saltando troncos caídos y esquivando ramas a gran velocidad. Era un camino que ella conocía a la perfección, pero tanto Remus como Sirius tuvieron sus dificultades como para seguirle el paso en un terreno tan salvaje._

_De repente se detuvieron en un claro que tenía varias cosas regadas por el piso. Cosas rotas y basura que nadie quería. Y allí, en medio de todo eso estaba una enorme bola verde como el pasto y Hermione parada delante de esta._

"_Este, chicos, es Grawp, el hermano menor de Hagrid. Su hermano menor gigante."_

_Abrieron la boca una vez, como tratando de decirle que estar ahí era una locura, pero no pudieron decir nada. Trataron de señalar a la enorme criatura, pero ella solo sonreía. Finalmente aun en shock escucharon una voz pesada y ligeramente arrastrada._

"_¿Hermy?" Esa voz no les dejaba más calmados que antes, simplemente era… peligroso. ¡Y eso que ellos eran los que peleaban contra magos oscuros!_

"_Si, Grawp, soy yo. Vine a visitarte."_

"_¿Hagui?"_

"_No, Hagrid no está, se ha ido a estudiar, pero lo verás pronto."_

"_Hagui no sta." Lo que le siguió fue un llanto tremendo que hacía el suelo del bosque temblar mientras el gigante pataleaba. No tenían idea de que hacer, hasta que Hermione decidió que lo mejor era darle un abrazo… por muy extraño que sonara._

_Estiró su pequeña figura e hizo lo posible para transmitirle confort. Si bien el gigante lo sintió, lo que no esperaron fue que le devolviera el abrazo…_

* * *

"Bueno y haciéndolo corto, el abrazo fue delicado, pero sus brazos eran tan grandes que terminó de sofocarse. Por suerte Sirius y yo actuamos rápido y la pusimos bajo un hechizo de éxtasis en ese estado entre la vida y la muerte."

"¿O sea que esa luz blanca era el alma de mamá?"

"Erm… bueno… si." Respondió nervioso. "Desde que regresamos aquí estamos tratando de encontrar la forma de que cuando le quitemos el éxtasis no se muera. Aunque claro… puede que no necesite nada, ya que hemos aprovechado este tiempo para cuidar de ella como corresponde sin los problemas de las comidas y el reposo forzado."

"¿Alguna respuesta?"

"RCP, simple, muggle y sin tantas vueltas, pero solo queda ir a ver si Sirius está preparando todo en caso de emergencia. Solo espero que no se precipite…"

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Le llegó el grito de su compañero desde el pasillo antes de que la puerta se abriera de un golpe y el rostro enfurecido de una mujer apareciera.

"¡¿Me pueden explicar por que demonios tardaron tanto?! ¡Estuve más de un maldito día en éxtasis!"

El resto del día fue seguido por dos hombres y sus constantes respuestas de 'Si, querida', 'Claro, cariño', 'Lo que tu quieras, muñeca' y 'Lo siento, princesa'.


	7. Colligatio, Bodas en Plata

_Nota:_ Solo diré una cosa... no puedo creer que por fin estoy actualizandooooo!!!

Y si, seguramente más de una persona me querrá matar, pero bueno...

Por si tienen dudas, tengo una lista de razones por las cuales no actualicé antes:

Operaron a mi tía del pie, haciendo que yo debiera quedarme a cuidarle por 3 semanas.

Se arruinó la computadora.

Se enfermó mi madre.

Me tuvieron que FORMATEAR la computadora.

Perdí el hilo de la historia, así que debí leer TODA la serie para poder continuarla.

Me cambiaron de trabajo... bah, de trabajo no, de empresa.

Me mudé sola... eso implica largo trabajo.

Y finalmente me convencieron de hacer un juego de rol (Interpretativo de hoja) por foro de Pyramide... si alguien está interesado, avise y luego dejaré la dirección del foro en el profile.

... Que lindo hacer catarsis en esta nota XD

Bueno, no es el mejor capítulo de todos, pero me debo poner a Ritmo nuevamente... proximo capítulo, regreso a Pyramide.

Besos y Cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Blanca Realidad VII**

**Colligatio, Bodas en Plata**

Nueva reunión de los miembros de Pyramide salvo por la líder que se encontraba, para variar, trabajando.

Solo habían sido 2 días desde la 'resurrección' y aun no estaba del todo de buen humor. Y si Hermione contenta era peligrosa, no había forma de definir a una Hermione enojada. Todo aquel que quisiera conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros, había aprendido a hablar con ella a varios metros de distancia para posibilitar un escape rápido… no que realmente sirviera de mucho, pero por intentar no perdían nada.

Pero, si bien su felicidad era el tema en esa reunión, no era precisamente sobre 'como hacerle feliz'. Todo lo contrario, era como seguir adelante el tema de las citas y como enfrentar el tema a partir del punto que habían alcanzado.

Para ello, habían pedido no solo la asistencia de todos los otros profesores, sino que de Albus y todos sus hijos, los cuales les veían de forma extraña.

Sirius, para variar, estaba caminando de un lado al otro. Habían transformado la Sala de los Menesteres en una sala de conferencia con una larga mesa central y varios asientos alrededor para los invitados. Tanto Moony como Padfoot se habían ubicado a ambos extremos, uno tratando de relajarse mientras el otro paseaba por todo el lugar como león enjaulado.

"Mis niños, me podrían decir que es lo que ocurre. Desde que llegamos han estado nerviosos y no encuentro la razón." Trató de apaciguar Albus Dumbledore, al ver que ninguno decía nada.

Ambos hombres se miraron hasta que Sirius le hizo seña a Remus de que hablara. No estaba en estado para exponer el problema y mucho menos con sus hijos de frente. El otro hombre abrió la boca, pero fue intercedido por Luna, quien miraba soñadora el techo.

"El problema fue la cita. Era la primera vez que salían juntos y quedó total y completamente arruinada. Primero por Phoenix…" Tras decir esto, señaló al chico que se veía confundido. "Luego por la gente que estaba en Hogsmeade, los reporteros, el joyero, el sobrino de este, otra vez los septillizos durante la comida, otra vez la gente y por último Grawp."

Todos se giraron a ver a los dos hombres mientras negaban con la cabeza. Se habían enterado de algunas cosas, pero no de todo lo que había pasado. Era simplemente… ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? No, momento, Hermione había muerto, así que esa pregunta no era precisamente adecuada. ¿En que demonios estaban pensando?

"El tema, en realidad es: ¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó Remus. "Cualquier intento de cita a esta altura debe haber sido eliminada de la mente de Hermione. No, mejor dicho, nos va a eliminar a nosotros si por alguna de esas casualidades sugerimos algo como eso. Nos va a matar, descuartizar, dejar que Alikma y Kalia se alimenten de nosotros, sin ofender." Agregó al ver a las dos vampiresas presentes. "Y luego entregará nuestros restos a Atenea para que juegue un rato…"

Todos permanecieron callados al ver al siempre centrado Remus perder la cordura basándose en un tema tan sencillo como ese. No podía ser tan malo en realidad. ¿O si?

"Eso, mis queridos amigos eliminan al plan B, C, D, E y F de nuestra lista." Aclaró Sirius parándose y señalando una pizarra donde llevaba escrito:

'A: Salida a Hogsmeade y Almuerzo' Tachado doblemente con una gran y furiosa cruz roja.

"B: Salida a Diagon Alley y Almuerzo.' Tachado.

'C: Salida a Hogsmeade y Cena' Tachado.

'D: Cena en la Torre de Astronomía.' Tachado.

'E: Almuerzo cerca del lago.' Tachado.

'F: Baile y Cena en Diagon Alley.' Tachado.

'G: Cena romántica a la luz de las velas en el bosque prohibido y proposición de matrimonio.' Al lado escrito 'A revisar'.

"Así es como llegamos al final del tema. Una cena en el bosque prohibido no será opción ya que Hermione no irá ni a la esquina con nosotros. Así que debemos encontrar una forma diferente de proponerle matrimonio sin que nos mate…"

"Papá…" Alzó una mano Odysseus. "No por molestar, pero ya están casados."

"Lo sabemos, pero queríamos hacerlo por ella. Cuando nos casamos, primero que nada, no sabíamos que Remus había sido incluido en el ritual, segundo fue por necesidad en un cuarto oscuro, frío y húmedo solo nosotros tres y con las túnicas de matrimonio de mis padres. El día de la boda es muy importante para una mujer y aunque la muñeca lo niegue, también lo es para ella. Siempre quiso una boda estilo muggle cuando era pequeña y ahora es el momento de dársela."

Todos los hombres se encogieron en sus asientos, pero asintieron de todas formas. Había más de uno casado allí, si bien sus bodas habían sido realizadas por medio de rituales, entendían perfectamente de que se trataba el tema. Y todos ellos se encargarían de que Hermione tuviera una boda como correspondía aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

"¿Y si lo hacen con unos fuegos artificiales? Creo que no habrá problema en que Fred y yo modifiquemos el mensaje de alguno." Intercedió finalmente George al darse cuenta de a donde iba todo.

Remus se paró y fue a la pizarra que se encontraba detrás de él y escribió "Fuegos Artificiales".

"¿Qué tal un baile?" Agregó Albus luego de un momento. "Desde hace unos años que no realizamos un baile." Aclaró.

"Una canción… recuerdo que así me propuso matrimonio mi esposo 13." Señaló Alikma siempre vergonzosa.

"No, fue el 17, el 13 te regaló una rosa gigante con el anillo entre los pétalos." Le corrigió Kalia. "De hecho, agreguen lo de la rosa, no es mala idea y es algo más original que el simple ramo."

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a hacer planes, uno tras el otro, organizando las cosas para el maravilloso día en que finalmente Remus y Sirius le propusieran matrimonio a la directora.

* * *

Hermione suspiró cansada.

Si, por primera vez aprovechó que todos habían 'mágicamente' desaparecido y se recostó en la cama con una montaña de cartas a un lado para leerlas y separar las que necesitaban que contestara.

Este año era algo raro. Más que raro era… diferente.

No había forma de explicarlo en una forma directa, era una sensación que le acompañaba desde que había cruzado las puertas del castillo acompañada de sus hijos. Por fin había regresado luego de tanto tiempo al lugar donde habían comenzado, a Hogwarts.

Allí, fue donde conoció a su hijo mayor y al mejor amigo de ambos y extraoficialmente se había formado la tríada 'Oro' por primera vez.

El lugar donde Harry por primera vez se había enfrentado a Voldemort, el lugar donde se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, donde vio a Remus y Sirius por primera vez, donde se realizo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde fueron torturados mentalmente y en algunos casos físicamente por Umbridge…

Ese castillo desde que llegaron había albergado muchas primeras veces tanto para ella como para los suyos. Ese año no había sido diferente.

Era la primera vez que sus hijos menores asistían a una institución de enseñanza junto con otros adolescentes y la primera vez que cruzaban la entrada no como alumnos sino como profesores.

Eso sin contar que era la primera vez que los Slytherin no eran los malos de la película, todo lo contrario, al parecer eran los Gryffindor los descarriados en ese momento, colocando los intereses propios por sobre las necesidades ajenas. Algo que era muy raro en la casa de los valientes…

Aunque claro, los valientes no significa los sabios y la valentía que expresaban en esos momentos era para enfrentarse a una autoridad que trataba de ser justa… La gran duda era hasta que punto podían soportar ser justos y no simplemente regresarlos a sus casas en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

Desde que habían llegado, los Gryffindor no habían causado más que problemas y no estaba segura de que fuera remediable. No solo se enfrentaban a los Slytherin como en tiempos pasados, sino que contra los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff que estaban a favor de los profesores. A eso había que sumarles el enfrentamiento contra los años menores al punto tal que había creado dos habitaciones a ambos lados de la suya para que los más pequeños pudieran pasar las noches allí en caso de necesitarlo.

Estos espacios privados para los Gryffindor, luego de un tiempo habían sido expandidos para no solo ellos, sino que para los Slytherin que les apoyaban, quienes eran acosados en sus dormitorios por el grupo de 4to, 5to, 6to y 7mo que estaban en contra de la presencia de los nuevos profesores. A los días se vieron en la necesidad de volver a expandirse, creando prácticamente un complejo…

Los más pequeños, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin habían hecho amigos en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, los cuales les iban a visitar seguido, por lo que necesitaban una sala común propia para no tener necesidad de quedarse en las habitaciones, convirtiendo lo que eran simples habitaciones en un complejo que rodeaba la habitación suya y de sus esposos, la cual quedaba en medio de las recamaras del resto de los profesores.

Suspiró a sabiendas de que algo debía estar pasando. ¿Que habían hecho mal?

Se detuvo nuevamente a considerar lo dicho por Ronald… tal vez era cierto que las casas necesitaban un empuje a la unión, pero, ¿Cómo?

Debería hablar con Sirius y Remus, tal vez ellos tuvieran una idea de que hacer en esta instancia. Y si no la tenían, mejor que comenzaran a pensar.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más una locura y la verdad que no sabía hacia donde encarar.

Como había dicho, no podían usar rituales y el 'o se comportan o los muelo a golpes' tampoco era una opción allí…

Debería tal vez organizar algún proyecto comunal de todo el colegio donde dependieran unos de los otros…

La puerta de ingreso se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a sus esposos…

"Remus, Sirius… necesito ayuda con algo." Llamó desde su posición en la cama.

Ambos hombres se observaron, encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo. Era raro que precisamente Hermione les pidiera ayuda, pero seguro que podrían hacer algo al respecto, sino no les diría precisamente a ellos.

"Cuéntanos, muñeca, ¿que necesitas?"

Alzó la vista de una carta, observándoles acusadora. Algo estaban tramando, lo podía sentir en lo profundo de su ser… y esa sonrisa 'inocente' no ayudaba en nada. ¿Realmente quería saber que era?

No, mejor no… eso lo podía dejar para otro momento en el que su cerebro no estuviera moviéndose a 1000 revoluciones por segundo.

"Necesito presentar un proyecto… algo para que todas las casas cooperen. Necesito algo que les haga necesitar reunirse entre ellos y que tengan que aceptarse entre si…"

"Tranquila, princesa… justo nosotros estábamos en medio de un proyecto en el que necesitaremos mucha ayuda. Estoy seguro de que nadie tendrá problemas para ayudar en esto."

"¿Eh?" Volvió a mirarles dudosa, alzando suavemente una ceja, tratando de entender a que iba todo eso. "y, ¿Se puede saber de que se trata?"

"Tranquila, estate segura de que no incluye ni dragones, ni escregutos de cola explosiva, ni sirenas, magos oscuros… aunque eso depende del punto de vista, ni daño para o por los alumnos de este maravilloso colegio llamado 'Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería'" Sirius mientras explicaba se había acercado a ella, sentandose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, estirando el otro para 'dibujarle' emocionado en el aire su GRAN plan.

Volvió a mirarles no del todo convencida, pero asintiendo lentamente.

"Está bien… le pasa algo a alguno de nuestros alumnos y juro que van a pasar el próximo curso en la enfermería."

Dicho esto, volvió a sus papeles, sin notar el intercambio de una sonrisa cómplice entre sus dos esposos.

* * *

**2 Meses Después…**

No sabía como lo habían logrado. De hecho, tenía miedo de preguntar como lo habían hecho para no incentivar a que regresara el caos en el lugar…

Hermione caminó por el pasillo, viendo como Theodore Nott y un chico de 6to año de Gryffindor conversaban en susurros en el rincón de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Parecía que estuvieran hablando de algo importante. Intercambiaban palabras rápido y cada tanto señalaban un pergamino que Theodore tenía firmemente en una mano.

Trató de acercarse, pero notó que estos cada tanto alzaban la cabeza para observarle y luego regresar al pergamino. Como si estuvieran teniendo cuidado de que mantuviera la distancia hacia ellos.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación.

Las cosas estaban curiosamente tranquilas ese último tiempo en Hogwarts.

Aunque seguramente se debiera al hecho de que el director sorpresivamente anunció un baile para esa misma noche con solo una semana de anticipación. ¿Por que? No tenía la más mínima idea…

Pero, por supuesto, todos estaban más que emocionados ante la idea de un baile, dejando a un lado las peleas exclusivamente para correr de un lado al otro buscando trajes de gala, haciendo compras y anotándose a último momento para quedarse en el castillo para pasar el baile en él.

Las niñas gritaban y corrían buscando maquillaje y discutiendo sus parejas que les acompañarían. Los chicos se reunían en rincones nerviosos ante la idea de invitar a alguien a bailar…

Claro, este baile era especial.

Primero por la parte sentimental que cargaba al ser el primer baile desde el de navidad luego de la primer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos…

Segundo porque por una extraña razón, los de primero, segundo y tercero también estaban invitados a quedarse toda la noche.

Si, raro no terminaba de cubrir el baile en si mismo. Más bien sería algo como inaudito, fuera de lo común, simple y llanamente extraordinario.

Y tenía la ligera sensación de que sus esposos tenían algo que ver en ello.

Cuestión que le fue confirmada al regresar a las habitaciones y encontrar todo ordenado y limpio con un vestido estirado en la cama de color verde oscuro con listones dorados en finas telas, incluso para ella misma.

Los vestidos que solía usar eran destacables, ligeros y aunque pocos lo creyeran, cómodos. Eran vestidos de todos los días de la alta sociedad entre los magos que por mucho que tratara de ver el lado positivo, se habían quedado varios siglos atrás. Las polleras largas para las baronesas y las damas, con corsettes ajustados y con la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierta al público cuando se trata de una reunión social. El porte, la gracia no se trataban de la persona, sino que de una obligación ante las personas.

Pero ese vestido… cubría todas las normas sociales, pero tenían un toque que prácticamente gritaba 'Canis' por donde se le viera y a la vez hablaba de una doncella común, una ocasión especial. Delicado y romántico, seguramente de gran peso en su cuerpo.

Por suerte vio a los pies de la cama que los zapatos si bien eran adorables, también predecían comodidad. Un taco cuadrado de apenas un par de centímetros de altura. Bordes dorados haciendo juego…

Suspiró pesadamente.

Solo una persona tenía gustos tan impecables en cuanto a ropa y conocía las antiguas tradiciones como para hacer que el vestido a pesar de ser en cierto punto modesto tuviera la espalda al descubierto como para que el mundo pudiera ver que era una 'Guía' de tanto Artemisa como Selene.

"Draco…" Susurró con resignación, comenzando a quitarse la túnica de trabajo.

Se preguntaba a cuantos había tenido trabajando esta vez para lograr tan maravilloso vestido. Según recordaba, la última vez que diseñó algo por el estilo había puesto a la tríada Sangre y a la tríada Noche a coser sin descanso por una semana. Por suerte Molly era una experta en cuanto a costura se trataba… aunque Severus hubiera dado cualquier cosa para no estar allí.

De hecho, el último vestido de esa clase había sido hecho para la boda de este con Narcisa. Un gran evento para todos los de Pyramide que sabían por lo que habían pasado ambos durante sus vidas antes del ingreso, cuando aun eran Severus Snape, el odiado profesor de Pociones y Narcisa Malfoy, la esposa de un poderoso y rico aristócrata.

Los trajes habían sido exquisitos en la delicadeza y calidad de las telas, un día en el que ella había sido capaz de bajar de su pedestal, permitiendo a la nueva familia su momento de gloria y disfrutando junto a ellos el maravilloso día que se había tardado décadas en llegar. El momento en que sus vidas habían sido unidas al fin…

Suspiró nuevamente, comenzando a colocar la falda. Si, era pesada, no había forma de negarlo. Sentía como tiraba de sus caderas hacia el suelo, ajustándole el cuerpo y de cierta forma estilizándolo. La parte superior era un corsé, no como el de sus vestidos diarios. Estos, por lo general poseían un corsé como ropa interior, no exterior.

La falda, sin embargo siempre era igual, un pesado armazón de metal con tul para hacer de almohadilla y la tela del vestido sobre este.

Y hablando del corsé…

Se colocó la parte delantera con cuidado, sabiendo que sería exactamente su talla. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando se le ocurría a Draco hacer un traje para ella, se encargaba de tener sus medidas exactas… generalmente mandando a Remus o a Sirius por ellas, de quienes nunca sospecharía nada. Ya luego de la décima vez había empezado a sospechar de Harry, así que este se vio en la necesidad de emplear a sujetos diferentes cada vez… Se preguntaba a quien habría enviado esta vez…

Lo malo del corsé era que sin sus esposos a mano, debería ingeniárselas sola para atarlo…

Hizo unas maniobras, girando el corsé, colocándole las trabas, volviendo a girarlo para tirar atrás de los cordeles con fuerza y parándose frente al espejo para poder ver como se encontraba…

Tardó más de 15 minutos en esto… no era sencillo y no importaba que tan adepta a las armas fuera, un vestido de esa clase era más complicado de lo que la gente creía. Todas esas cintas, el no poder colocarlo completamente sola salvo que fuera con un hechizo y el hechizo que los dejaba demasiado sueltos para su delgado cuerpo…

Al menos debía agradecer que no tuviera mucho busto, sino sería todo otro tema…

Gruñó por lo bajo. Ya, no era muy bueno el resultado, pero ahora podría aplicar el hechizo y que no le quedara muy suelto.

Tomó su varita, girándola un par de veces, ni gastándose en pronunciar el hechizo antes de sentarse en la cama y a tientas buscar los zapatos antes de colocárselos.

Si, odiaba tener que vestirse tan formal… pero tenía que hacerlo. Aparte de que ya se había acostumbrado y no importaba si se quejaba, debía admitir que esos vestidos que más bien parecían salidos del romanticismo o de la antigüedad eran hermosos. Incómodos pero hermosos.

Finalmente, al notar que ni Remus ni Sirius aparecían como para escoltarle, se decidió a ir directamente hacia el comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, girando justo a tiempo por el pasillo, evitando ver como un grupo de alumnos se escabullía en su habitación.

Todo el castillo estaba en silencio, ni una mosca parecía anunciar su presencia entre los pasadizos de piedra. Pero el pasillo para ingresar en el gran comedor era otra historia completamente… y a la vez no tan diferente.

Parejas estaban contra la pared en silencio, observándole caminar lentamente. Ninguno apartaba la mirada de ella, como si esperaran que algo ocurriera…

Se detuvo solo un momento para observar a todos, primero que nada, notó que las chicas llevaban una vestimenta más formal que lo que se acostumbraba en esos bailes. Vestidos largos y armados, aunque no tanto como el suyo, zapatos de tacón, llevando en sus cuellos collares iguales a los que había entregado a los de primero con el escudo de Hogwarts…

Los hombres también parecían más formales, con sus trajes y capas, todos vestidos en cierta forma parecida, incluso los más jóvenes. Largas capas negras con el escudo del colegio, tomando la mano de sus acompañantes.

Solo dos de los que esperaban apartaron la mirada de ella, dirigiéndola al final del pasillo donde dos parejas se colocaron, asintiendo a Lynnea y a Millicent que se encontraban con Theodore y Vicent, antes de que la ahora Black golpeara tres veces la puerta de entrada al Gran comedor.

Aun más dudosa, Hermione se arrimó a la entrada, asustada por lo que podría llegar a encontrar del otro lado. Estaba segura de que Sirius y Remus tenían algo que ver en todo esto… la gran pregunta era: ¿Que hicieron esta vez?

"Anda, madre… te aseguro que no muerde." Susurró divertida Lynnea, observándole como temerosa se arrimaba a la puerta para abrirla. Tiempo atrás jamás se hubiera permitido hacer semejante comentario, pero ahora era diferente, Hermione le entendía y le aceptaba tal como era y ella había aprendido a hacer lo mismo con sus padres.

La líder Canis se giró a observarle detenidamente.

"Oh, no… no me digas que tu también. Tus padres te arrastraron a esto seguramente… ¿a cuantos más?"

La jovencita se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar la risa que bailaba en sus ojos. Sin mucho éxito.

"Creo que deberías preguntarles a ellos." Señaló la puerta.

Suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez… ya había perdido la cuenta hacía rato. No había remedio, debería cruzar la puerta antes que ningún otro… y aquí vamos.

Empujó las puertas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos a lo que le esperaba.

Lo primero que llegó a ella fue un sonido… ¿música?

**_"Por donde vallas iré, con una venda en los ojos… Lo que decidas haré. El amor cuando es verdad, es uno solo…"_**

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz tan reconocida cantar. Allí estaban, los dos sobre la tarima donde usualmente se encuentra la mesa de profesores.

Ambos se veían muy bien vestidos. Camisas de corte antiguo como dicta la alta sociedad, botas, sobretodo oscuro de cuero y guantes cubriendo las manos.

**_"No me preguntes por que he sido bueno contigo… solo sé que eres mi religión, que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo…"_**

Si, ambos esposos suyos estaban cantando y no a cualquiera o para la gente, sino que le miraban directamente en una forma hipnotizadora, haciendo que el entorno pareciera perder importancia, ignorando a las dos criaturas que se encontraban a ambos lados de estos, una pantera y un águila, reposando en el suelo.

**_"Sin ti yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo. Pedazo de cielo, abrázame fuerte. Mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte…"_**

Se acercó unos pasos, ignorando la gente que no había notado de antemano, los casi 300 alumnos de Pyramide en su 3er curso a quienes se les estaban sumando los casi 1000 de Hogwarts.

Lentamente a su paso, los pisos de piedra comenzaron a tornarse verdes con vida, naciendo pasto húmedo por el rocío en el suelo y las estrellas brillando más reales si es posible sobre las cabezas de quienes presenciaban. Era una gran muestra de poder elemental de tierra lo que podían ver.

**_"No me preguntes por que, he sido bueno contigo… solo sé que eres mí religión, que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo."_**

Se acercó unos pasos más, como si estuviera siguiendo a siegas el rastro de ellos, pasos cautos, cuidadosos, buscando alcanzarles. Solo faltaba un metro, no más… casi podía rozarles con sus dedos…

¡BOOM!

Los tres que se encontraban embobados en el momento se giraron a ver la entrada junto con todo el resto en un gesto de sorpresa.

"No ellos…" Susurró Hermione rendida.

"Si, ellos…"

Padfoot y Moony se cubrieron la cara con una mano en un movimiento sincronizado. Sabían que confiar en los gemelos era mala idea… ¡pero no!, tenían que dejarles hacer lo suyo.

"¡Perdón! ¡Se nos escapó ese, no se preocupen, acá tenemos el resto!" Gritaron ambos pelirrojos desde la entrada.

"¡Cállense y háganlo!" Se escuchó la voz mandona de Ginevra detrás de sus hermanos.

"Ya, rojita… que se ponen nerviosos." Expresó Blaise desde algún lugar del salón ante la mirada atónita de Hermione que había salido de su ensimismamiento, pero aun no lograba entender que sucedía.

"¡Dejen de discutir!" Se escuchó la voz mandona de Molly.

"Ya, me han cansado…" Agregó Fleur. "Fiend Fire" Susurró, haciendo que una llamarada se dirigiera donde debían estar escondidos los gemelos, causando que dos zorros salieran corriendo y una montaña de fuegos artificiales comenzaran a hacer chispas y salieran volando hacia el techo del comedor.

Lentamente unas palabras en verde y dorado comenzaron a formarse dibujadas en el cielo nocturno…

_'Hermione, ¿Quieres casarte con nosotros?'_

La directora de Pyramide, alzó una ceja desconcertada, girándose a ambos hombres que le estaban ofreciendo dos enormes rosas azules y en el centro de estas, un anillo cada una. Dos añillos de compromiso.

Su ceja tembló ligeramente mientras tomaba ambas flores.

"¿Esto es lo que han estado planeando todo este tiempo?"

Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzado por toda la muestra mientras los alumnos de ambas instituciones esperaban la tan ansiada respuesta. Sin embargo, Sirius fue una historia completamente distinta, sonriendo como si todo fuera perfecto, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

"Por supuesto, muñeca. Todo para ti… Solo hace falta que digas que si."

Volvió a alzar la temblorosa ceja, observando los anillos antes de suspirar por enésima vez esa noche.

"Si, acepto."

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, siendo abrazada por ambos frentes por sus… ¿prometidos? ¿Esposos? ¿esposos-prometidos? ¿Cosa?

Al instante empezó una gran celebración, músicos tanto adeptos de Pyramide como contratados comenzaron a tocar, haciendo que todos comenzaran a bailar en celebración, mezclándose las túnicas negras con las verdes, marrones y negras.

La líder comenzaba a relajarse, bailando con Remus mientras Sirius iba por bebidas cuando sintió alguien que le atrapaba el brazo y tiraba.

"Anda, Méré Loup, no hay tiempo…" Distinguió ahora la cabeza pelirroja más alta que ella entre la multitud de Ginevra Weasley, quien tiraba como si no hubiera mañana.

Giró suavemente para despedirse de Remus, pero… ¿Ya no estaba?

"Vamos, que solo nos queda media hora… ¡solo un milagro nos ayudará ahora!"

Torpemente se movió entre la multitud, siendo guiada por la mano de la Bestiae, sin comprender porque estaban yendo hacia fuera del salón hasta que cruzó la puerta…

¿Sirius siendo servicial y yendo por bebidas?

¿Remus desapareciendo inesperadamente?

"Oh, no… no, no, no."

"Méré Loup…" La pelirroja estiró las palabras en un tono de advertencia, haciendo que Hermione se rindiera antes de presentar batalla.

"Están locos…" Afirmó antes de abrir la puerta de su propia habitación solo para encontrar a Lynnea, Millicent, Cho, Fleur, Molly y Lavender con un vestido blanco. Un vestido de bodas…

Antes de abrir la boca, ya habían saltado sobre ella y la tenían inmovilizada, tirando de sus cabellos para peinarle, conjurando el vestido en su cuerpo y Molly tirando de los cordeles del corsé para apretarle tanto como podía.

* * *

"Hermione nos va a matar…"

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…"

Remus alzó la vista para ver a Sirius sonriendo tranquilo como siempre mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de cuero marrón frente a un espejo, siendo ayudado por Draco y Bill.

"… Nos va a matar a TODOS."

"Si, Remus, ya te oí…"

Se paró de golpe, arrancando de la mano de Seamus y Oliver las mangas de su chaqueta tan parecida a la de su pareja masculina para acercarse molesto a Sirius. Al verlo venir, los otros dos hombres se alejaron rápidamente.

"¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! ¡HOLA! Estamos a punto de casarnos y se supone que debe ser perfecto… ¡Pero a alguien se le ocurrió que nos casáramos el mismo día que le propusimos matrimonio!"

Padfoot se giró, su ceja temblando en un tic nervioso que se le podía ver a leguas de distancia, su sonrisa temblando antes de abrir la boca solo para que un grito saliera de sus labios.

"¡NOS VA A MATAR!"

"Que bueno que finalmente lo veas con mis ojos…" Alzó una ceja, observando al que fue su amigo de la infancia en medio de un ataque de nervios ante la idea de casarse con su ya mujer. Aunque el hecho de que se casaban en ese momento y no le habían dicho nada también debía tener algo que ver.

"¡Rápido, George… necesitamos otro!" Se escuchó a uno de los gemelos llamando al otro, que apareció corriendo con un sorbete de limón en la mano, forzándoselo a Sirius en la boca, el cual pareció relajarse notablemente.

"¡¿Sorbetes de limón?! ¿De donde sacaron eso?" Se giró a los gemelos, los cuales estaban retrocediendo lentamente.

"Son de Dumbledore… estaban en su despacho." Respondió uno, extendiéndole uno con cuidado bajo su mirada aterradora.

"¡¿De Albus?! ¡¿Están locos?!" Exclamó, mirando aterrorizado el caramelo, oliéndolo cuidadosamente. "¡¿Estos caramelos tienen tranquilizantes?! ¿Cuantos le dieron?"

Fred comenzó a reír nerviosamente, observando los que quedaban en su bolsillo.

"Pues… me quedan 3, si saqué 20… creo que como 17."

"¡¿17?!" Remus comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de tranquilizarse, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, prácticamente tirando de su pelo en busca de una solución. "¡Esa cantidad tarda al menos 3 horas en bajar! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo!"

"Anda, Remus… no es tan malo." Las palabras que dejaban la boca de Sirius eran arrastradas y silbantes, dando a entender su estado drogado al público presente. Aunque aun más obvio fue cuando trató de dar dos pasos hacia Remus, causando que tropezara con el aire, aterrizando sobre el otro hombre que le sostuvo. "¿Ves? Ni me caí…"

"Harry… ¿Cuanto tiempo para que Hermione esté lista?" Reclamó el licántropo exasperado.

"15 minutos, 20 como mucho."

"Severus, dime que tienes algo…"

"Nada, mis bolsillos están limpios…"

"No sé por que se preocupan, anda, puedo caminar lo más bi…" *Tump* Sirius quedó boca abajo en el suelo, siendo observado por todo en desconcierto, desaprobación y molestia.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Hay que cancelar la boda…"

"Ni locos. Si anunciamos algo como eso, mamá nos va a matar." Exclamó George desde su lugar.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"Remus, tu sostenle la cintura, Harry y yo le sostendremos desde atrás." Aclaró Ron, desesperado por una solución.

"¡RÁPIDO!" Impulsó un hiperactivo Peter quien estaba junto a James, Ronald y Harry en calidad de padrinos. Del otro lado, las madrinas deberían ser… Ginny, Fleur, Luna y Lynnea, quienes estaban ayudando a Hermione a cambiarse. "¡Ron, dile a Luna que retracen a Hermione!"

"¿Que yo que? ¿No te parece que te acordaste algo tarde?"

"Vamos, que la muñeca se debe casar con los dos hombres más apuestos…" *Tump*

* * *

La marcha nupcial anunció la entrada de la novia a un comedor muy cambiado.

Las mesas pequeñas habían sido reemplazadas por largos bancos donde se encontraban mezclados los alumnos de ambas instituciones. El lugar estaba decorado en colores oscuros, verdes, marrones y negros en honor a las cofradías del Colegio Superior Pyramide, hogar de la directora.

La tarima había sido adornada con un pequeño altar, donde Hermione pudo apreciar a ambos novios, Harry, Ron, Peter y James. Inmediatamente pudo notar que algo no estaba bien al ver a Remus abrazar por la cintura a Sirius con un brazo de este sobre sus hombros y a Harry y Ron parados detrás de este con claras miradas de preocupación. Los gemelos, en la primera fila tenían clara expresión de culpa a lo que llegó a una sola conclusión… Esto no podría salir bien.

Sus pasos le acercaron al altar donde por segunda vez su vida se entrecruzaría con la de ambos hombres.

Todo fue muy rápido, como si Albus estuviera tratando de acelerar el proceso tanto como era capaz. Las palabras floraban demasiado rápido, agregando otros dos anillos a sus manos en menos de 2 horas… Bueno, al menos llegaron a eso.

"Luego de los votos de Lord Lupin, Lord Black, si nos hace el favor… ¿acepta por esposa a Lady Hermione Jane Black-Lupin, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?" Habló Albus, mirando con duda a dicho hombre.

"Si, acepto…" *Tump*

Sirius se había inclinado hacia delante, perdiendo el balance, trastabillado con la alfombra causando que resbalara del agarre de Ron y Harry, Remus al notar que solo lo estaba reteniendo él del brazo, se rindió soltándole y dejándole caer de boca al suelo.

El silencio reinó por un momento, solo siendo interrumpido por un fuerte ronquido de parte del merodeador canino.

"Erm… Los declaro marido, marido y mujer. ¿Ahora pueden besar a la novia?" Preguntó más que afirmar Albus al ver la estática escena.

Al instante varios se pararon para ver lo que pasaba con el Sirius caído.

Remus le robó un beso a Hermione antes de agacharse a ver a Padfoot.

"No esperarán que lo bese así, ¿no?" Preguntó la chica moviendo al cuerpo de su ahora segunda vez esposo con el pie para que dejara de roncar.

"Erm… no, mejor vallamos." Susurró Remus al ver que no importaba que hiciera, su otro amante no se despertaba.

Suspirando la chica tomó a Remus de la mano y se agachó tomando del cuello del traje a Sirius antes de salir corriendo como en toda 'típica' boda para encerrarse en la habitación para una Luna de Miel esperando a ver cuando despertaría su segundo esposo.


	8. Reditus, De Vuelta en Casa

_Nota:_ Hasta yo me pregunto como este capítulo se retrazó tanto... Calculo que exceso de trabajo, novio, viaje, etc... Pero de alguna forma esta semana me puse que tenía algo de tiempo y dos neuronas se pusieron de acuerdo para terminarlo.

Lo crean o no, es el capítulo final de la serie y ahora en un ratito veré de subir el epílogo con un pequeño desafío para a quien le interese la temática de Pyramide.

Espero que en algún momento me perdonen el retrazo XD

Atte.

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Blanca Realidad VIII**

**Reditus, De Vuelta en Casa**

Por fin…

Por fin se había terminado ese año de tortura en medio de Hogwarts. Bueno, no de tortura, había sido refrescante entrar y ver todos esos rostros jóvenes, esos niños con ansia de aprender… no. Pues, tampoco podían describirlo así.

Había sido un año total y completamente DIFICIL.

Pero ya se había quejado suficiente durante… 9 meses más las vacaciones de navidad, aunque habían estado muy ocupados con el tema de la boda. Y por fin… finalmente, realmente, estaban frente a la Mansión Black listos para…

"Otros 10 años de tortura, de doble trabajo, de privacidad nula…" Murmuró la joven.

"¿Decías algo, Hermione?" Preguntó Remus a su lado alzando una ceja.

"… No, solo razonaba lo maravilloso que es estar en casa." Respondió más alto, dejando que Sirius le guiara hacia la puerta de entrada a la primera planta.

Detrás de ellos llegaban los gemelos prácticamente arrastrándose con las cabezas gachas. Aun luego de meses de lo ocurrido en la boda, Hermione tras enterarse aun no les había perdonado. Querían su perdón, NECESITABAN su perdón. Era más fuerte que ellos… no, no les había puesto un dedo encima, pero no podían soportar esa mirada de desaprobación y si esa mirada decía algo, era que por otros 6 meses no les perdonaría por haber arruinado el día de su boda.

Rápidamente los gemelos retrocedieron hacia Albus, quien llegaba alegremente con su túnica amarilla. Según lo que había dicho, esta 'hacía juego con los Sorbetes de Limón', hecho de llevó a los gemelos a todo un nuevo grado de histeria, teniendo que ser administrados con dichos dulces.

Más atrás en la 'carabana' llegaban Charlie y Blaise… el primero tomando del cuello al segundo, evitando que fuera a ningún lado. Luego del 'altercado' a principio de año cuando le encontraron caído sobre una muy desnuda Ginny, los hermanos decidieron 'mantenerle vigilado'. Claro que luego de la boda, todo el trabajo había recaído en él… Bueno, en realidad todo se había transformado en una broma extendida. Era demasiado divertido ver a Blaise entrar en pánico cada vez que le veía.

Siguiéndoles llegaban Ginny, Luna y Neville, discutiendo los próximos invernaderos. Se había decidido crear pequeños invernaderos externos, uno por año, para evitar el tan conocido problema de chocarse con uno mismo… especialmente tratándose de lo olvidadizo que resultaba a veces el mismo profesor de Herbología, Neville. Teniendo cada año su propio invernadero se esperaba que al menos la cantidad de dichos encuentros disminuyera un poco.

Por último, detrás de todos, llegaban los 16 hermanos Black. Pansy y Cedric se encontraban discutiendo con los septillizos el próximo partido de Quidditch de Pyramide, el cual se esperaba que fuera en tres semanas: Primer curso contra Segundo curso… los del tercer curso que estaban ingresando no jugarían hasta el 4to año, cuando supieran defenderse de la mayoría de los hechizos utilizados en los partidos.

"Líder… en medio minuto llegarán los 'invitados'" Anunció Luna, quien se había detenido un momento viendo el cielo.

"Todos adentro… Phoenix, Odysseus, vallan por Harry y Ron." Anunció Hermione en la puerta, haciendo señas a todos de que entren.

Era una situación complicada en si misma. Primer curso eran los guerreros de la batalla contra Voldemort, personas de confianza en quienes sabían podían confiar sin tener que mirar sobre sus hombros a cada instante. Segundo curso, en cambio, eran personas en si que buscaban refugio, otra opción o una esperanza para cambiar sus vidas diarias.

Tercer curso no iba a ser conformado solo por esas dos opciones…

Escuchó el aullido de un lobo mientras todos se apuraban dentro, dejando en la puerta a unos Sirius y Remus en guardia, viendo hacia donde el olor a perro mojado llegaba, un lugar entre el bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

Varias figuras, la mayoría masculinas de gran estatura y claros músculos se acercaban lentamente, varios lobos caminando a sus lados.

"Parece que son de entrada melodramática…" Susurró Padfoot con una media sonrisa antes de poner cara de protesta a raíz del codazo que su compañero lobo le había propinado para callarle. "Ough… no era para tanto."

"Sirius, compórtate. Este es un tema delicado, no estamos hablando de cualquier grupo de licántropos. Estamos hablando de la manada de Fenrir, una manada que estuvo aliada a Voldemort durante no solo la última guerra, sino que la primera también."

Hermione se quedó mirando a las 8 figuras que se acercaban a paso duro hacia ellos. Harry y Ron rápidamente se acercaron, parándose a ambos lados de ella, observando también hacia el bosque.

"¿Hay remedio?" Inquirió Ron con cara de susto, sintiendo como los Hombres-Lobo de Pyramide se reunían a espaldas de ellos. Cuatro de primer curso, entre los cuales se encontraban: su hermano mayor William, Luna, Neville y Remus; y otros cinco de segundo curso.

"No, no lo hay." Susurró Harry, viendo como Hermione se adelantaba para recibir a los recién llegados.

"Fenrir Greyback…" La chica vio emerger al hombre delgado y alto de cabello oscuro con espesas patillas canosas. Los dientes corroídos y amarillentos se mostraban entre sus labios que portaban una sonrisa predadora. Tras él venían un grupo de personas atemorizadas, siguiendo al líder con paso cauto aun así imponente.

"Debo suponer que tengo ante mi a Lady Black…" Se escuchó la voz rasposa del hombre, quien se había acercado, dejando atrás al grupo que le acompañaba, mirando hacia abajo la pequeña y huesuda figura de la directora de Pyramide. "Y a sus perros compañeros…" Agregó sin alzar la mirada de morbosa diversión.

Al instante los gruñidos bajos se pudieron escuchar de parte de los lobos de Pyramide, quienes se habían puesto alerta. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, apresándoles a todos en la incomodidad de la situación.

Más de la mitad de los hombres-lobo de Pyramide eran portadores del gen del licántropo a causa de él, de Fenrir, por lo que no se podían calificar como los más felices del grupo… aunque no les molestara mucho en realidad.

"Así es. Está frente a ella."

* * *

"¿Ahora que?" Inquirió alzando la cabeza del pergamino que estaba escribiendo, para ver nuevamente a Rufus en su despacho.

"No pueden enseñar esto a los alumnos." Respondió seguro de lo que decía.

"Oh, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por que todos mis alumnos lo han aprendido?" Preguntó alzando una ceja ante el nuevo desafío presentado por el hombre. "¿Por que no simplemente se retira de las clases?"

El hombre mayor gruñó por lo bajo en seña de molestia.

Hacía una semana que había llegado, los primeros días habían sido para adaptarse a los tiempos y la forma de vida del lugar; y hacía dos días habían comenzado el curso en si.

Desde entonces se había encontrado yendo una y otra vez a la muchacha a quejarse de la enseñanza del lugar. ¿Entrenamiento físico? ¿Para que necesitaban entrenamiento físico si la magia podía hacer el trabajo por ellos?

"Rufus…" Intervino la muchacha en sus pensamientos. "Es simple, cuando viniste aquí ya sabías a lo que te estabas exponiendo y sin embargo deseaste venir. Cuando te dijimos que estarías 10 años encerrado aquí al inicio de las clases, también aceptaste…" Suspiró. "¿Cuando tomarás responsabilidad por tus propias acciones?"

El hombre le miró anonadado y algo molesto. No solía ser desafiado por nadie en el ministerio y ahora en ese lugar, era como si fuera uno más de esos niños de 15 años…

"Es que se comporta como uno…" Dijo Hermione en voz alta, a lo cual le volvió a mirar desconcertado, pero la única respuesta de la chica fue señalarse la cabeza. "Véalo desde nuestro punto de vista." Continuó. "Usted no es el primero en llegar con esa actitud de querer llevarse por delante el mundo, todo lo contrario…"

"¿A que te refieres?" Inquirió intrigado.

"Mira a tu alrededor. Muy pocos abrazan nuestra forma de vida de un momento a otro, pero todos están aquí por decisión propia." Suspiró, mirándole cansada. "Los hombres-lobo que han vivido en manada desconfían de todos, los que han vivido entre la comunidad mágica tienen miedo de que la aceptación sea solo una ilusión. Los Slytherin creen que el mundo les pertenece, mientras que los Hufflepuff nos miran a todos como si fuéramos casi dioses. Las únicas que están aquí por Pyramide en si son Kalia y Alikma, pero es porque ellas han vivido lo suficiente como para conocer las posibilidades que tienen aquí."

El hombre frunció el seño, molesto por la clara realidad que se daba ante él. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente que la niña tenía razón. Pero nuevamente la voz de la líder Canis le despertó de su ensoñación. Sus ojos se veían de cierta forma escalofriantemente fríos y la postura era en cierta forma amenazadora.

"Sin embargo, usted insistió en venir. Quería que sus aurores tuvieran el entrenamiento de Pyramide y se le fue advertido que lo nuestro no es un simple entrenamiento, un curso que se toma durante unos días y luego se descarta. Le advertimos y no nos escuchó, así que aténgase a las consecuencias. Tome lo ofrecido o lárguese, tiene un día."

Se levantó de su asiento, rojo de cólera. No podía permitir que una niñita insensata le diera órdenes. 'Jugar a ser líderes', bufó para sus adentros, 'Ya les enseñaría lo que era ser un verdadero líder'.

* * *

Cuatro Merodeadores se escabulleron escaleras abajo, teniendo muy presente que la directora no estaría muy feliz si los descubriera movilizándose precisamente a ese lugar. Pero el conocimiento de esas personas en ese lugar…

Era más fuerte, se lo debían. A todos y a cada uno, a las 5 presencias que residían hacía 2 semanas desde el punto de vista de los pobres diablos.

"Y yo que creí decir que evitaría maltratar a alguien más en mi vida…" Susurró con resignación Peter. "Pero estos si que se la buscaron."

"¿Buscársela?" Bufó Sirius. "Estos firmaron una sentencia de muerte cuando le pusieron un dedo encima a Hermione y a Harry."

"Basta de charlas… deseo tener una conversación cara a cara con Vernon Dursley." Declaró Prongs, deseoso de poder ver de frente al hombre que se había hecho cargo de su descendencia.

Hacía rato que había aceptado el hecho de que jamás podría declararse el padre de Harry, incluso antes de haber regresado. Incluso antes de que muriera la primera vez… Le había conocido como el chico de su edad casi, no como el niño sin padres, sino como un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre con una familia adoptiva que le apoyaba y le brindaba su calidez.

Le gustara o no, no había sido parte de su vida. No que se quejara, sabía que había estado en buenas manos durante el colegio y cuando salió de este junto a sus ahora padres. Pero aun había algo que les unía más allá del apellido y la vida que llevaron, la sangre. Su sangre corría por las venas de Harry, sus genes estaban en su cuerpo, era en si… su descendencia.

Y era por ello, por lo que no había podido compartir con él, por lo que le debía, sus años de inocencia perdida, que estaba allí, dispuesto a enfrentase con sus abusadores.

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban en la oscuridad con una inconfundible crueldad. Moony quería sangre y no cualquier sangre, sino la sangre de aquellos que habían dañado a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. La sed de sangre del depredador que estaba dispuesto a todo por proteger a su manada.

Tras un asentimiento de parte de Peter, Sirius abrió la puerta de un empujón.

Se encontraban en las mazmorras de la mansión Black, un lugar donde nadie sano desearía pasar más tiempo del necesario. Se trataba de un lugar oscuro, apenas alumbrado por unas pocas antorchas, las paredes de piedra, marcadas por la humedad que hasta se podía percibir en el ambiente. El olor a moho y carne descompuesta era nauseabundo, el ambiente pesado por falta de corriente de aire era tan molesto como los restos de ratas muertas a los lados.

La puerta de metal chirrió al ser movida, el único sonido en el tenso entorno además de las pesadas respiraciones que se encontraban al otro lado, seguramente enfermos por las pobres condiciones en las que estaban sobreviviendo.

"Así que… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Susurró con crueldad Sirius sin poder contenerse más tiempo al ver los cuerpos tirados de los señores Granger.

Un sonido de miedo, un agudo chillido de parte el joven obeso en uno de los rincones cortó el ambiente tenso donde 5 pares de ojos se centraron en las cuatro personas que habían entrado en esas celdas que les habían retenido por días.

-

"_No entiendo, Hermione. ¿Por que no les odias? ¿Por que no simplemente te deshaces de ellos? Tienes el poder ahora y un grupo de gente que te respalda. Luego de todo lo que te hicieron, ¿por que les permites seguir con sus vidas diarias como si nada hubiera pasado?" Preguntaba angustiado su licántropo esposo mientras la sostenía contra su pecho en la sala común de Gryffindor durante la estadía luego de que Sirius y Remus tomaron el lugar de Fred y George __consolándole._

"_Porque…" La castaña, en esos momentos pelinegra, se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de buscar una respuesta acertada. "Porque para odiarlos debo quererlos y lo que menos quiero en este momento es sus memorias pesando junto con las de los caídos que han muerto con honor a nuestro lado." Respondió finalmente con decisión. _

"_Pero… aun luego de todo lo que te hicieron, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"_

"_Porque ya no tienen a quien hacer daño más que a ellos mismos. Ya no tienen una niña con quien descargar sus furias o frustraciones, ya no tienen excusas más que verse como son realmente y tal vez así puedan aprender de los errores. Ya no soy Hermione Jane Granger, ahora soy Hermione Jane Black-Lupin y planeo estar a la altura. Después de todo, ahora hay alumnos a los cuales hay que __enseñarles con el ejemplo y la venganza no es una buena salida nunca. No importa que se te ha hecho, lo mejor es seguir adelante."_

_Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron suavemente. Tal vez ella era incapaz de cobrar esa venganza que se merecía realmente, pero si algo habían aprendido era que nada era blanco o negro, así que si bien ella no podía expresar el dolor y la furia que claramente sentía, ellos podían hacerlo por ella y cobrarían hasta la más minima herida que le habían causado._

_-  
_

"Debo admitir que hasta este momento no he podido entender las palabras de Hermione por lo que realmente eran." Habló finalmente el hombre-lobo, observando a las personas que rápidamente se habían sentado en el suelo, todos juntos en busca de apoyo ante las 4 figuras que si bien delgadas, poseían una imponencia que solo nacía de la fría furia. Solo uno yacía apartado, sin lugar a dudas el padre de su esposa por el cabello castaño al igual que los ojos. "¿Saben una cosa, Grangers? Hermione a pesar de todo les ha perdonado."

Una sonrisa amarga se curvó en los labios de Remus mientras Sirius daba un paso al frente, viendo con asco las patéticas figuras de los familiares sanguíneos de tanto su esposa como su hijo mayor.

"No son dignos de su perdón, pero no se preocupen, ella les habrá perdonado, pero eso no quita que nosotros aun no estemos contentos con ese simple hecho. Deseamos verles sufrir como ellos han sufrido… queremos saber que ustedes al igual que ellos pudieron sentir lo que se siente el abuso del poder y la confianza…"

"Yo no quería…" La tensión se cortó en con un grave susurro a un lado del grupo. El hombre… el padre.

Remus señaló a Peter para que fuera a él, para poder verle y sacar la información de su cabeza mientras los otros tres se agolpaban sobre las cabezas de los temerosos parientes, que luchaban entre el hambre, la furia y el terror.

El más bajo de los cuatro empujó al hombre, tomándolo y trabándolo por atrás con los brazos antes de colocarlo frente a Remus.

Nadie supo precisamente que vio, pero tan pronto como miró dentro de su cabeza, se dio vuelta a los otros con cara de horror. Su rostro luego se giró a 'Jane', la madre de Hermione.

"Jezabel Lestrange…" Fue el único susurro entre la sorpresa y el odio.

* * *

Había quienes llamaban ese lugar 'La Corte', la realidad es que no era más que un aula magistral donde el espacio estaba acomodado como para dar clase no solo a los estudiantes de ese curso, sino que también a los de los cursos anteriores.

Se encontraba ambientado como un antiguo teatro romano, encontrándose los asientos en forma semicircular en escalinatas descendientes hasta acabar en una tarima.

"Señores, tomen asiento, por favor." Anunció la voz tranquila de Hermione que se encontraba al centro junto con los líderes de las otras dos cofradías a sus lados.

Los ojos recorrieron con lentitud a las personas que se estaban movilizando para encontrar sus lugares asignados, siendo separados por Curso y cofradía.

El orden indicaba no solo el puesto que les correspondía a cada uno de ellos como lo que eran, sino que era el camino recorrido por toda esa nueva comunidad, una país en si mismo dentro del país, un pueblo con sus propias reglas. Unas reglas barbáricas, pero que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerlos vivos no solo a ellos, sino que al resto del país, que se encontraba bajo amenazas como la de Lord Voldemort.

"Señores…" Volvió a llamar la atención, parándose en el centro, un proyector-pensadero preparándose para mostrar las imágenes almacenadas en él. "Finalmente, luego de tantos años compartiendo nuestras vidas, hemos decidido dar por primera vez en nuestra historia, una clase sobre nuestra verdadera y única historia. La historia de Pyramide, por que estamos aquí, lo lejos que hemos llegado en solo unos años para los de afuera, pero fueron décadas de duro trabajo atestiguado en mayor o menor medida por todos ustedes."

El silencio reinó por un momento, todos observándole expectantes, el tercer curso curiosos y dispuestos para cubrir los 25 años anteriores que no habían podido ver por si mismos entre esas paredes.

En el visor se pudo apreciar la imagen de la Sala de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de la Magia.

"Como muchos sabrán, nuestra historia ha comenzado en el Departamento de Misterios. Más precisamente en la sala que contiene el "Velo de la Muerte". Cada quien tiene límites, no solo físicos, sino que también mentales. Harry James, Ronald Bilius y yo misma nos enfrentamos aquí mismo con esos límites junto con otras tres personas que muchos conocer, pertenecientes al primer curso: Luna Estrella, Ginevra Molly y Neville."

Su mano se movió para indicar a los dos hombres lobo y a la pelirroja en reconocimiento, causando que varios se giraran para verles.

"Entonces solo teníamos 15 o en mi caso 16 años. Como todos sabrán, para entonces ya me encontraba casada con Sirius y Remus, aunque de la segunda unión no estábamos al tanto. En ese lugar se dio la primera muerte de Lord Sirius Orión Black-Lupin, el desencadenante a las siguientes acciones que tomamos."

La clase seguía, mientras en la pantalla iban apareciendo los puntos más importantes de sus vidas.

La lucha contra Voldemort, el descubrimiento de las armas de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los Horcrux y la investigación para usar las armas como una onda expansiva que lograra destruirlos sin escándalos, en silencio, al hacer contacto estas con el cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue Tom Marvolo Riddle.

También la vida posterior se mostró ante el alumnado:

Los casamientos, las ceremonias, cuando se crearon los elementos que ya en esos días tomaban como algo diario, sin tener en cuenta el trabajo grupal que había implicado el desarrollo de cada uno de estos. El nacimiento de los ahora estudiantes, los septillizos. La integración tras la resurrección de James Harold, Regulus Arcturus y Cedric, quien posteriormente se unió a la familia Black-Lupin junto con Pansy Lynnea, su hermana y pareja.

"Hogwarts tiene en su currículo anual Historia de la Magia… aquí deseamos que recuerden que nosotros somos historia, todos y cada uno de los que están presentes en este recinto y varios que no han podido llegar hasta aquí con nosotros han formado parte de quienes somos."

"Es por eso que hoy no solo damos la primer clase de historia de Pyramide, sino que queremos hacer memoria y honor a aquellos que han entregado sus vidas, hayan regresado, como Cedric, Sirius y Regulus, se hayan ido a ser juzgados en el Hades, como Cristal y Ancor. Incluso si ni siquiera han sido amigos nuestros. Nosotros hicimos lo que creíamos correcto, pero no somos quienes para juzgar que es realmente correcto o que no. Trabajamos con las mismas reglas, la única diferencia fue que ganamos…." La mirada de Hermione recorrió el lugar, el silencio pensativo de los alumnos llenando la estancia.

Finalmente Ginebra se paró, llevando una mano a su corazón.

"Por Bellatrix Lestrange, que su juicio en el Hades sea justo."

Un murmullo de aprobación se escuchó antes de que a su lado Luna se parara.

"Por Rabastan Lestrange, que su juicio en el Hades sea justo."

"Por Lucius Malfoy, que su juicio en Hades sea justo."

"Por Theodore Nott padre, que su juicio en el Hades sea justo."

Más y más personas se paraban, haciendo recuerdo y honor a los caídos del bando contrario, sabiéndose no mejores que aquellos contra los que se habían enfrentado tiempo atrás, gran parte de ellos siendo asesinos de a quienes en ese momento les rendían homenaje en esa sala en medio del instituto Pyramide.

"Hoy día… simplemente queda abrazar el pasado, pues esa es nuestra historia. Nosotros nacimos sin ser buenos ni malos, nosotros elegimos el camino que deseamos seguir. Muchas veces simplemente no se puede calificar algo como blanco o negro, nada es lo que parece, por eso es que existen otros colores en la paleta. De nada vale pedir perdón por el pasado, seguramente existen muchas formas de hacer las cosas, pero nunca sabremos que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos elegido otro camino."

"Hace mucho tiempo, Augusta Longbottom me preguntó por asuntos de su nieto tras que él hubiera sido llevado por los aurores y es hoy, casi veinte años después de ese hecho que quiero compartir con ustedes ese hecho. Todos, sin falta alguna, somos grises… algunos de un tono más claro que otros, pero cuando hay guerra, cuando hay muerte a nuestro alrededor, debemos aprender a dejar de serlo, debemos aprender que no todo lo blanco es bueno y puro, porque ese blanco perfecto e ideal no existe y que no todo lo negro implica maldad. Entonces nos califique como tonos de negro, un negro no malo… simplemente diferente. Hicimos lo que hicimos y enseñamos lo que enseñamos porque creemos que esa fue la única forma de derrotar el mal que nos asechaba y la única forma de defendernos a futuro de él, conociéndolo y aceptándolo como parte de lo que podemos pero no queremos ser."

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, solo escuchándose el murmullo de plumas rasgando contra pergamino de quienes querían recordar esas palabras en el futuro.

"Todos aquí tienen la capacidad de hacer grandes y alucinantes cosas, han aprendido que el poder no solo implica que tanto puedan hacer con un hechizo, sino lo que hacen. Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, algo ingenioso que inventar, algo por descubrir… Y si están aquí es porque nadie quiso quedarse en la nada, porque todos y cada uno de ustedes se ha esforzado al máximo y han explotado sus capacidades, sus mejores cualidades hasta conseguir el objetivo deseado. Por eso, hoy, aquí mismo, orgullosa me paro ante la historia… una historia que ustedes mismos han construido. Los felicito…"

Finalmente, luego del largo discurso dio un paso atrás, dejándose ser rodeada por los aplausos y ovaciones de sus alumnos. Luego de casi 35 años allí, finalmente se podía sentir en paz.

Ahora solo eran una escuela militar, nada más y nada menos. Una comunidad auto abastecida que había nacido de la necesidad y había crecido para ser grande. Ese lugar al que siempre de pequeña había soñado con pertenecer, pero a su vez no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría…

Llegaría un tiempo donde no serían necesarios, donde guerreros como los que se habían formado allí serían una molestia para la comunidad mágica exterior. Tal vez en dos años tiempo real, tal vez una década. Lo único seguro es que hacía como habían nacido de las cenizas, regresarían a ellas tarde o temprano. La cuestión sería si serían un Fénix o simple carbón cuando eso ocurriera.

* * *

"Muñeca… ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu madre?"

La chica alzó la cabeza de su escritorio para ver a su esposo recostado en la cama viendo el techo.

Ya faltaba poco para la graduación, solo una semana y eso implicaba algo de trabajo para los preparativos y el banquete que le siguiera, sin contar donde acomodar a todas esas personas que en su mayoría no deseaban irse. Ya estaba considerando construir pequeñas cabañas en los terrenos para los egresados, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más les alcanzaría el espacio entre las mansiones y los terrenos, a este paso debería 'cerrar la inscripción'.

"Suéltala de regreso al mundo Muggle. Es casi una squib, me sorprende de por si que haya podido mantener un Imperio por tanto tiempo… aunque eso explicaría por que no podía hacer más magia que esa. Por lo que vi en su memoria es bastante mediocre…"

"¿Y tu padre…?"

"¿Que quieres que te diga? No lo conozco, Sirius. Desde que era pequeña lo que creí es que era un desgraciado, a pesar de que está tratando de remediar lo que ha hecho tiempo atrás, no puedo simplemente confiar en él. Puedo aceptarlo, sé que nada de eso fue su culpa, pero no esperen que lo comience a tratar como a mi padre de la noche a la mañana y él mismo está demasiado traumado con lo que hizo como para tratar de acercarse a mi realmente." Dejó a un lado la pluma, entrelazando sus manos. "Pero este tiempo no acepta muertes sin sentido…" Agregó pensativa.

"Entonces…"

"Borren la memoria de la existencia de Lestrange, créenle un alter ego y regrésenlo al mundo muggle, es lo único que podemos hacer, él no pertenece aquí." Declaró finalmente, volviendo a tomar su pluma, restándole importancia al asunto antes de volver a su trabajo.

Había sido duro para ella al enterarse que su madre en realidad había pertenecido a la familia Lestrange, la menor de los hermanos, una mujer con la magia tan débil que apenas podía mantener un hechizo que necesitaba poca magia y mucha voluntad del mago o bruja que lo realizara. Al parecer había tenido que ver con la genética, según sabía, la madre de Tom Riddle Jr. también había sido casi squib hasta que se cruzó con un muggle y de esa unión nación uno de los magos más poderosos y temidos de la era moderna.

"Supuse que dirías eso, Princesa." Respondió Remus, entrando por la puerta y extendiéndole un pergamino enrollado. "Lo escribió antes de que le borraran la memoria."

Asintió lentamente, tomándolo con dedos temblorosos. Ese sería su último recuerdo de quien pudo haber sido su padre, más allá de la genética. Quien debía haberle criado y educado y jugado con ella, pero que por el egoísmo de una mujer no pudo hacerlo. Una persona que no había tenido más elección que ver como él mismo maltrataba a quien alguna vez llamó 'la Luz de sus Ojos.'

Y ahora todo se reducía a un simple pergamino…

Lentamente lo abrió, estirándolo para ver la letra prolija del hombre a quien había llamado padre.

-

_Querida Hermione,_

_Sé que para ti es un poco difícil comprender como llegué a la necesidad de escribir esta carta, pero luego de tanto tiempo encerrado en mi propia mente creí que habrían quedado muchas cosas sin decir._

_A esta altura, en este momento, cuando realmente lo único que puedo decir que hice bien en mi vida es dar una parte de mi para crearte, creo que es un buen momento para volver a empezar, tal vez esta vez evitando muchos errores que cometí en el pasado._

_Si tengo que declarar, nunca me creí una persona buena, incluso de joven era entretenido molestar a los más jóvenes y de grande ver como los empleados de la práctica dental se ponían nerviosos por mis comentarios. Esas personas realmente no tenían la culpa de que yo me sintiera mal con mi situación y descargara mi molestia en ellos._

_El poco tiempo que pasé aquí si bien fue iluminador, también fue triste en un sentido mucho más profundo. El pensar que yo debí haber sido esa persona que te empujara a querer ser mejor, esa persona que debió estar a tu lado enseñándote el camino a través de la vida y nunca he podido._

_Y a su vez el saber lo lejos que has llegado sola, lo mucho que debió costar este camino para ti y para tus compañeros. El hecho de que hayas debido y sabido luchar en una guerra es tan aterrador como sorprendente. Eso sin contar que has formado una maravillosa familia junto a dos hombres que desde la distancia se nota harán cualquier cosa por ti y por sus 'cachorros' como los llaman._

_A su vez, ello fue lo que me abrió los ojos sobre esta historia. _

_Sé que no pertenezco aquí, si bien veo el bien que significan tus esposos para ti, no comprendo porque están tres personas juntas cuando podrían perfectamente cada quien tener su pareja, no comprendo por que jugar con el tiempo o enseñar a matar cuando ya la amenaza ha desaparecido de sus vidas._

_Y aun así, he visto a todas esas personas, tal vez yo no entiendo como es que llegaron hasta aquí o como pueden aceptar cosas que el resto de la sociedad nos ha enseñado que no son correctas a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero hay algo que si comprendo: la Esperanza._

_Algunos si te pudieran ver en el mundo al que yo pertenezco, el mundo sin magia, seguramente te dirían que has formado una secta. No sé si el termino sería realmente apropiado en este caso en particular y debo admitir que siempre he juzgado negativamente ese tipo de agrupaciones. Hace poco, el chico Harry me dijo que todo dependía del punto de vista, lo que nosotros vemos como monstruoso en la mayoría de los casos es fundado por nuestro desconocimiento a las leyes que se imponen las mismas personas y lo que les lleva a elegir esa forma de vida._

_Él, al igual que varios otros, me abrió las puertas de lo que fue su vida en el pasado, antes de que esto se formara. El hecho de que no solo todos habían elegido venir, sino que luego de que les abrieran las puertas de salida no desearon irse fue de por si una información que me asombró de sobremanera, el hecho de que no solo son como una secta, sino más bien como una hermandad. _

_Aceptar a las personas sin importar lo que han hecho en el pasado, incluso al punto de aceptar un hombre que ha hecho daño a su propia sangre como yo, sea voluntario o no, es lo que da esperanzas._

_Uno puede mejorar, uno puede cambiar y a mi, a pesar del pasado, de lo hecho, me han dado esa oportunidad de forma gratuita, sin pedir a cambio nada, sin hacer ostentación de lo que hay, simplemente creyendo que puedo sanar y buscar esa vida que siempre desee._

_Tal vez con los sucesos pasados, mi objetivo en la vida cambió. En el pasado siempre desee tener una casa bonita, con una esposa amorosa y leal y uno o dos hijos que me vieran como su héroe, su guía. Ahora, si bien aun deseo esas cosas, he encontrado un objetivo: No deseo dejar que ningún otro niño deba pasar por lo que tú has pasado._

_Al contrario de todos ustedes, no tomaré las armas. Ese no es mi fuerte y creo que ya he hecho suficiente mal a nivel físico y mental en una sola persona como para siquiera considerar esa opción._

_Pero no me rendiré, porque ahora sé lo que quiero… y creo que es mejor empezar precisamente por lo que yo mismo arruine de forma inconsciente._

_Hermione, sé que no fui el mejor padre, pero desde donde me 'encontraba' te pude ver, pude conocer y sé que en realidad te sientes culpable por lo que has debido hacer en el pasado. Te sientes sucia, indigna y crees que el peso del pasado recae en tus hombros, así como creías que los maltratos gratuitos que recibías eran tu culpa de alguna extraña forma._

_Si tengo que describirte desde mi punto de vista, lo único que puedo decir de ti es que eres una mujer fuerte que se ha construido por la necesidad, un ser de pureza nunca antes vista, un recuerdo que deseo no perder nunca. _

_Y no confundas, seguramente pensarás que precisamente pureza no es la palabra para describirte, pero quiero recordarte que no todo lo puro es casto ni todo lo casto es puro. La pureza es relativa, es esa luz que no se extingue, que hace que la gente te siga y te adore donde vallas._

_Tu eres la esperanza de ese grupo de personas que te esperan de pie a sol y sombra cada vez que entras o sales de un lugar. Eres el sol que ilumina el camino de quienes te rodean, quienes trabajan duro por esta oportunidad que les ofreces. Incluso los dioses del panteón responden a ti, por lo que he escuchado, tú eres para ellos la oportunidad de volver a tomar su lugar como los dioses que son._

_Por lo que hemos podido hablar, eres capaz de ver los grises y el negro de esta vida que han elegido, pero ya es hora de que también veas el color blanco. Tú eres el color blanco de Pyramide._

_Con cariño,_

_Christopher Granger

* * *

_

"¿Y ahora que? "¿Qué nos queda?" Suspiró George, viendo los planos de intrincadas columnas, rodeadas de runas, los planos de una sala enorme donde reposaban.

"Ahora… solo queda esperar el futuro." Llegó la voz de Ronald del otro lado del enorme lugar.

"Han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, chicos. Seguro que Hermione quedará impresionada con todo lo que hicieron ustedes solos." Declaró Harry desde unos pisos arriba, la voz llegando como un eco hacia el grupo de 10 Canis que habían estado trabajando sin descanso en ese proyecto.

"Ya todo está listo para cuando sea necesario… sea hoy o dentro de 50 años. Aunque es recomendable revisar las runas una vez por curso para asegurar que todas estén en buen estado a pesar de no estar activas." Agregó Severus, dándole el último toque a las runas en un círculo de metro y medio de diámetro.

"Vale, entonces ya está todo, mañana podremos mostrárselo a Hermione, que ya hace rato pasaron las 12 y la verdad… quiero dormir algo. Vamos, que a las 5 debemos estar despiertos."

Finalmente todos asintieron, comenzando a movilizarse hacia fuera, cerrando las enormes puertas de la 'cabaña' situada a solo metros de la Mansión que resguarda la sede principal de Pyramide.


	9. Epílogo, Construyendo un Mañana

**Blanca Realidad**

**Epilogo: Construyendo un Mañana  
**

"¿Está todo listo?" Preguntó Hermione mientras se paraba de su asiento con clara intención de dirigirse al 'gran salón', lugar de su descanso luego de 10 generaciones de Pyramide.

"Si, ya tenemos todo organizado, solo hace falta que todos se presenten y realizar el hechizo." Aclaró Severus desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Entendido…"

Todos estaban en el salón que sería el descanso hasta que sus servicios volvieran a ser necesitados.

Pyramide luego de varios años había expandido el número en cantidades innumerables. Lo que había sido un grupo de cerca de 100 personas ahora era un colegio de más de 1500, habiendo expandido el colegio por medios mágicos para alcanzar casi en tamaño de Hogwarts.

Con el nuevo sistema de 'Concilio' y la tríada representante de cada generación, el peso que había sobre los hombros de Hermione había disminuido considerablemente, pero eso no quitaba que aun le vieran como si fuera una clase de ser superior, cosa que a través de las generaciones trató de borrar sin mucho éxito. Tampoco que las primeras generaciones ayudaran en esto realmente.

Pero aquí estaban.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo largo que le dirigía hacia su lugar.

Todos estaban en sus puestos, dándole reverencias a su paso. Cada quien estaba parado sobre un círculo hecho con plata en el suelo, en tres hileras de tres.

A la derecha los Bestiae, a la izquierda los Caeli y finalmente en el centro sus cachorros, los Canis. Para darles espacio, habían construido pasillos sobre el nivel del suelo. Mientras más arriba, más reciente era la entrada a la institución o, en esos momentos, Orden o como quisieran llamarles. Pyramide siempre sería Pyramide.

Habían crecido… podía ver a Dennis y a Colin saludándose a un lado antes de volver a tomar sus puestos, al igual que toda la familia Weasley, para que luego Ron se parara junto a ella también, en dirección a la cámara. Detrás de él estaban Oliver y Angelina, listos para tomar también sus puestos.

Luna, que estaba despidiéndose de su padre, pronto corrió hacia su amigo y tomó su mano, ella iría con él hasta el fin de la tierra y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

Harry pronto se unió a la marcha con Draco a su lado, quien había abrazado a su madre antes de partir con ellos. Detrás de si, Padma y Lavender les seguían de cerca con una brazo alrededor de cada una luego de que Lavender se despidiera de su esposo e hijo.

Blaise y Charlie les siguieron de cerca, uniéndose a ella antes de que Sirius, Remus, Peter y James que estaban hablando con Kalia, Alikma, Rufus y Albus les dieran la bienvenida al sacro lugar donde sus cuerpos y mentes descansarían tal vez por una generación o quizá más.

Subió las escalinatas que le separaban del lugar donde tanto ella como sus amigos y amantes descansarían. Sus hijos, los de Harry y los de Ron ya se habían acomodados en los puestos más cercanos a donde ellos estarían a pesar de la mayoría ser alumnos del 4to o 5to curso junto con las tríadas de quienes le acompañaban al igual que los sacerdotes.

"Egresados de Pyramide y miembros de la Orden del Grifo." Comenzó luego de realizar un hechizo para que su voz retumbara en el lugar, viendo las caras conocidas de 13 generaciones de alumnos. "Hoy es un día especial, tanto de alegría como tristeza. El mundo mágico ha seguido adelante y se ha reconstruido de sus cenizas desde dentro hacia afuera como si de un fénix se tratara. Ese es un motivo de alegría para todos, pero como sabrán, ya no nos necesitan. Es por eso que hemos decidido tomar esta medida. Solo cuando volvamos a ser necesarios regresaremos… no antes y definitivamente no después." Dejó que Harry y Ron tomaran la palabra.

"Es por ello que la tríada Eternidad se quedará detrás al igual que el sanador Albus para asegurar el bienestar de los que permanezcan tanto fuera como dentro."

"Ha sido y será un gusto trabajar con ustedes. Hasta que los vientos de cambio nos traigan otra vez."

"**Quid Vesper ferat, Incertum est."**

Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo, dando una ultima reverencia al trío y a sus acompañantes, para luego ver el circulo del suelo brillar bajo sus pies.

La próxima generación les esperaba y serían recién 10 años después cuando podrían volver a caminar la tierra como los guerreros que eran.

* * *

Corrían, debían escapar, podían sentir los pasos de los hombres encapuchados siguiéndoles, tratando de alcanzarles. No podían darse en gusto de detenerse, era peligroso. Si los atrapaban les matarían.

"Rápido, Lila, Shea, deben seguir…" Trataba de animarles el joven Edward a sus dos hermanas menores.

"No puedo más…" Se quejaba la pequeña Lila de solo 8 años que trataba de seguir el paso de sus hermanos mayores por entre el bosque.

Sin prestar atención, el chico de 16 años tomó a la más pequeña en brazos y siguió corriendo, mientras que Shea, de 14 años, trataba de seguirles el paso lo mejor que podía.

Llegaron a un claro y se detuvieron un momento para respirar, pero al sentir una rama quebrarse bajo los pies de alguien, tuvieron que seguir.

"Creo que vi algo." Dijo Shea que apartó por un segundo los ojos del camino solo para ver lo que juraría eran ojos.

"No hay tiempo para eso, creo que veo una construcción, nos podremos esconder allí."

Como si fuera magia, pudo reconocer a la distancia una cabaña de madera que se alzaba en un enorme claro, asintiendo ligeramente, acelerando sus pobres y cansadas piernas para alcanzarlo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían abierto la puerta, viendo como el sujeto que les perseguía salía del bosque y no estaba solo…

Cerraron la puerta con urgencia, solo para sentir un ligero mareo y encontrar que la 'puerta' ya no era una simple puerta, sino que era enorme y doble, pero en la posición actual, eso era lo último que le preocupaba a la niña de 14, que tomaba a la pequeña Lila de los brazos del mayor, quien buscaba algún camino para escapar.

El lugar estaba vacío salvo por tres tronos sobre una tarima…

"Rápido, por la puerta doble." Indicó hacia la única puerta visible en ese lugar.

Al traspasarla se encontraron con una visión tan asombrosa como espeluznante.

Del piso al techo, hombres y mujeres por igual estaban en lo que parecían tubos de líquido transparente, flotando en este, todos con túnicas. Eso debía significar que eran magos, era como un experimento.

Sosteniendo a Lila con un brazo, Shea extendió una mano como para tocar uno, pero fue detenida por un ruido, un golpe en la puerta, como si alguien quisiera entrar pero algo se lo impidiera.

"¡Abran mocosos!"

"Hay otra puerta, vamos." Avisó Edward tirando de su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, ayudándole a correr para alcanzar el nuevo destino.

Abrieron las puertas. A pesar de parecer pesadas, había sido fácil hacerlo, escabulléndose dentro y volviendo a cerrar rápidamente para girarse a ver donde estaban.

La recamara era similar a la anterior y a su vez significativamente diferente.

Con fascinación se quedó mirando el tubo central mientras bajaba a la niña de sus brazos. Este era diferente al resto, era más grande y posicionado en el centro, mientras que varios otros estaban contra la pared de la recamara circular.

El central albergaba a tres personas, las manos de estas unidas formando un circulo interior.

El primero era un hombre de treinta años, cabello negro hasta la cintura y atado con lo que parecía una cinta de cuero. Sus ropas eran extrañas, una chaqueta larga de cuero marrón que parecía de varias centurias atrás, pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Frente a él, quieto, estaba un bastón.

"¡Ravenclaw!" Exclamó sorprendida llamando la atención de su hermano. "¡Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts!" Junto al bastón, descansaban también en forma vertical otro al igual que dos varitas. Las varitas no parecían tener nada en particular, pero el otro bastón tenía otro gravado, las palabras 'Harry James Black-Lupin'.

Alejándose ligeramente alzó la mirada que reposó inmediatamente en su frente, donde una cicatriz se encontraba con la forma de un rayo.

"¡Es Harry Potter!" Volvió a exclamar.

"Ven aquí, estos son sus amigos." Dijo el mayor mientras se aproximaba al otro chico. Un hombre de la misma edad que el primero con cabello rojo como el fuego que le llegaba a los hombros. Su vestimenta era igual de rara que la del primero, chaqueta larga negra con plumas, camisa y pantalón negros.

Este tenía dos báculos, uno a cada lado y una capa de invisibilidad cubría sus hombros de forma invertida con una varita delante.

Se quedaron leyendo lo que decían los báculos, claramente señalando quien era. 'Salazar Slytherin' y 'Ronald Bilius Weasley'

"Ron Weasley, recuerdo a papá hablar de él…"

"¿Entonces quien es la otra persona?"

Rápidamente se acercaron al último del trío, que para sorpresa de los dos se trataba de una chica no mayor a Edward.

Debería tener 16 años o menos, su estatura era increíblemente pequeña y su cabello flotaba en todas direcciones tocando el suelo que sus pies no. Sus facciones eran exquisitas, pálidas de labios carnosos y cuello largo extendido hacia el cielo.

Su cabello estaba adornado con una pequeña corona que implicaba un alto estatus social, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido de corte antiguo que cubría sus pies.

Delante de ella había más armas que en los otros dos, entre ellas cuchillos, armas que se veían muggles y otras cosas, pero lo que destacaban por sobre todas las cosas eran las dos espadas. 'Godric Gryffindor' y 'Hermione Jane Black-Lupin' grabado en ellas, la primera con una llamativa y extraña gema negra en ella.

"¿Quiénes son todos ellos?" Preguntó Lila desde el otro lado del cuarto mirando a la primera persona de una larga línea.

Ambos se arrimaron y vieron que portaba una espada delante, como los otros tres, solo que esta tenía otro nombre: 'Draco Lucius'

Lentamente recorrieron uno por uno leyendo los nombres.

Entre ellos tenían a un tal Oliver, a una tal Angelina, Luna Estrella, Padma, Lavender, Charles, Blaise y último pero no menos, cuatro personas que estaban en el centro, uno de los cuales era idéntico a Harry Potter.

Según decían sus armas, se trataba de 'James Harold', 'Peter Alexander', 'Sirius Orión Black' y 'Remus Jhon Lupin', sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos que les distinguía del resto…

Luego de un momento lo entendieron. En la muñeca izquierda de estos descansaba un brazalete de nombre. Pero el nombre en estos no era el mismo que en las espadas y bastones.

"Los merodeadores, son una leyenda en Hogwarts." Expresó asombrado el mayor de los tres hermanos.

Escucharon algo parecido al cristal quebrándose y notaron que hacía rato que estaban allí dentro.

"¿Y ahora como salimos de aquí?" Preguntó preocupada Shea, viendo aterrada la única cosa que les separaba de sus atacantes ahora.

"Solo la sangre de un inocente y la contraseña correcta podrán despertar a la líder y la Orden del Grifo se alzará contra los que desean mal al mundo mágico una vez más." Habló una voz de mujer desde las sombras.

"Lo que el anochecer traiga, es incierto." Agregó otra voz femenina.

Alarmados por las voces se giraron para buscar de donde venía, pero no encontraron nada, solo oscuridad y una persona parada delante de ellos.

"¡Director Dumbledore!" Exclamaron los mayores inmediatamente al verlo.

El viejo mago había sido el director de Hogwarts desde antes de que sus padres asistieran a este y aun en esos días seguía en su puesto. Nadie se atrevía a quitarle el cargo.

A pesar de ello, en ese lugar, se veía raro. Llevaba túnicas de seda, al contrario de las de algodón cómodas, pero el siempre presente tono de gris y plateado estaba en ellas. Su cabello blanco estaba más oscuro y la tenue luz se reflectaba en la extraña varita que muchos conocían, pero nadie sabía quien fue su creador. Un anillo que nunca antes habían visto descansaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que su peso se encontraba apoyado sobre una vara larga.

"Ah, mis niños." Sonó la voz amable del hombre de pose relajada. "Parece que finalmente alguien ha encontrado este lugar. Es un gusto saber que han sido ustedes. Realmente destacables Hufflepuff."

"¿Profesor? ¿Que es este lugar?" Inquirió inseguro Edward viendo a su alrededor.

"Esto, pequeños, es el lugar de descanso a una de las mayores fuerzas del bien…" Un bufido retumbó en el lugar, haciendo que todos se giraran a ver al otro lado quien había sido.

"Tienes suerte de que la líder esté dormida, sino se enojaría mucho." Expresó un hombre con una túnica marrón cuya capucha le tapaba el rostro.

"Anda, Rufus, sabes que son buenos… tal vez no blancos, pero si buenos." Respondió de buena gana el viejo hombre. Al momento dos personas más se unieron a la discusión, dos mujeres idénticas, una de blanco y una de negro.

"La líder tiende a enojarse de todas formas, Albus. Sabes que es un tema sensible para ella." Agregó la mujer que a simple vista era albina.

Un sonido de cristal roto se volvió a oír y todos se silenciaron en respeto, lo cual fue interrumpido por Lila.

"Disculpen… pero los hombres…"

"Ah, pequeña, como ya hemos dicho, sangre y la contraseña."

Los tres se miraron entre ellos como buscando la contraseña, pero nada se les ocurría.

Hasta que Shea alzó la vista al techo.

Allí estaba un escudo. Un triangulo con una araña, una serpiente y un lobo. Alrededor había algo escrito…

"Vim Pyramidis in saxibus cuadratis." Dijo en voz alta a lo cual el lugar se iluminó gracias a un fulgor que salía de los tubos.

"Bien, sabía que eran inteligentes. Y en cuanto a la sangre." Agregó el viejo mirando a la menor de los tres.

"¡No dañarán a Lila!" Gritó Edward poniéndose delante de la pequeña en forma de escudo humano. "¡No sé que serán todas estas payasadas, pero no tomarán la sangre de ella!"

Dos ruidos de cristal fue todo lo que bastó para detenerle, tras sentir algo lacerante dispararse contra su espalda a la vez que las puertas se abrían y tres formas salían de donde solo instantes atrás había un grueso cilindro de cristal.

"Yo les libero de las ataduras de cristal." Retumbó la voz infantil de la mujer conocida como Hermione.

"Yo les invoco del corredor de lo desconocido." Agregó el pelirrojo con voz ronca.

"Yo… les llamo a la guerra, mis aliados." Terminó el famoso Harry Potter.

Nadie se movía, ni siquiera los seis hombres encapuchados que acababan de abrir la puerta. Todo estaba temblando ligeramente a la vez que las personas presentes ahogaban un grito al ver que los tubos estaban drenando y cayendo.

"Un segundo comienzo, un segundo final… Por los arcanos y por los amados, que los dioses les amparen, porque los guerreros y sacerdotes han regresado. Y no permitiremos que nos venzan. No hoy, no nunca." Acabó nuevamente la chica a la vez que esas personas que estaban flotando abrían los ojos y los pasos amenazadores resonaron.

"Lo que traiga el anochecer es tan incierto como el futuro."

_**Fin

* * *

**_

_**Desafío:**_

_Es simple, ya que me han pedido que continúe la historia y yo ya escribí mi parte (Que no ha sido precisamente corta) así que ¿por que no dejar que otros sigan bajo el mismo universo de 'Pyramide'?_

_Así que la consigna es sencilla:_

_Escribir, bajo el mismo universo, siguiendo medianamente la línea establecida una historia de algo que no se muestre ya en los fics._

_Puede ser la historia de otro personaje, por ejemplo: Como Andrómeda, Narcisa y Poppy llegaron a aliarse con Hermione, Harry y Ron en primer lugar._

_Algo a lo que las historias hagan referencia, pero no se les haya dado importancia, como sea: Que hizo Fenrir en Pyramide, como Fred y George crearon las esferas contenedoras, que le han dicho a James para enviarlo de regreso._

_Incluso a quienes les guste escribir temas adultos (Yo apesto, por eso es tan… Light este fic.) pueden tomar al trío principal, que no les he dado casi nada de privacidad XD_

_He dejado mucho en blanco, así que a quien le guste la idea, tiene mi ok, solo avise que quiero verlo!_

_Bueno, eso es todo..._

_"Este cuento se acabó."_

_Atte._

_**Luna Ming**  
_


End file.
